Child Of Darkness
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: -MoE Sequel- MoE go to the X-mansion to try and figure out who's kid is the chosen one that will bring great darkness to the world...they'll encounter Sinister again and find that they might lose one of thier most prized possesions...*Major Hiatus*
1. Not So Happy reunions

OoOoOoOo Disclaimer OoOoOoOo

If I owned X-men evolution, X-ietro would be more then a fragment of my imagination, as would Jonda. And there would have been a lot more Romy goodness too…

OoOoOoOo Summery OoOoOoOo

-MoE Sequel- MoE go to the X-mansion to try and figure out who's kid is the chosen one that will bring great darkness to the world...they'll encounter Sinister again and find that they might lose one of thier most prized possesions...

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Ok…you guys waited a while but it's finally here…the sequel to MoE…dun dun dun…what will happen? To be honest I don't even know lol. I do know this fic isn't going to be as great as MoE so don't be surprised when it suxs…kaykies? Anyhoo before I let you guys go ahead and read I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter of 'Total Manipulation' and 'My Boyfriend the Bus Driver', and while I'm at it I'd also like to thank…

loneraven, ishandahalf, Freak87 , Pyro Lady , He's-got-the-monkeys, Totally Obsessed47, EvilWhiteRaven, Scarlet Sapphire , fluffy's numba 1 gal, DazzlinShorty, Dai, lancitty92 , scarlet stripes, Orbs, BananaPanda24, SickmindedSucker, Rogue14, Xcoolcomic, Leafee LeBeau, §TaiBulmaChan§, kitty-mm, Tsugath, XxanimedrummergurlXx

For reviewing the last chap of MoE…sorry if I missed anyone.

For anyone that was confused in the last chap of MoE, MoE was a vision by Destiny which is why the story ended with...

"Irene couldn't see her but could picture the innocence in her beautiful emerald eyes...after tonight that innocence would be gone…"

The green eyes belong to Rogue and this fic is starting where the vision ended…Kay…well…read and hope you guys like and review ;D

OoOoOoOo Previously on MoE OoOoOoOo

Pietro looked up into Lexa's blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey" he whispered and that's when she noticed that Brandon was now asleep as well.

"Hey having fun…dad?" she asked him softly. His smiled widened.

"Yeah…being a dad might be hard work but I think I'm up for it," he replied.

"I don't think…I know…" she whispered into his ear and his head pulled back as her leaned in and they kissed for a minute. Lexa broke the kiss and walked to Brian's crib and watched him sleep. Pietro looked at Lexa and then at the bundle of joy in his arms…his smiled, he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't bumped into Lexa all those years ago…would either of them be here? Would he have married crystal and have blond children with her instead of having these ice blue eyed silver haired infants? He shook the thought from his head and concentrated on X-23 who had a very gentle look on her face.

"You've been softened up you know…" he told hid wife as she turned to stare at him.

Lexa shrugged, "I might be sweet and gentle here and now but…I can guarantee I'm still a freak in the sheets…" she answered and winked at him. Pietro chuckled at that and smiled up at her seeing as the X-23 confidence appeared on her face.

"We'll have to test that sometime…" Lexa laughed and looked back at her twins…this was the life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wanda no longer was the bitch Goth she used to be at 18, she was now a 22-year-old woman, wife and mother but she knew deep inside there was still a bit of her teenage characteristics left and for that she was glad. Motherhood had made her soft and caring, hell falling for Pyro had made her that way too but she felt that she might be needing the Scarlet Witch attitude soon. It had been four years and Sinister hadn't attacked the X-men yet, making her wonder if they would be hearing from him soon…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So whatcha do today mon amor?" he asked her.

"Not much…took care of Odile…walked the dog…went to the doctor…did the house chores…"

"Dats nice…DOCTOR…porquoi who's hurt?" he asked freaking out.

"Well…you know how ah got on a diet?"

"Oui…Remy don't know why dough since Y'tres belle anyway but yeah…"

"Well…ah've also started feeling a little sick and just haven't told yah…"

"Chere what's wrong are you dying? And why didn you tell moi?"

"Non bete…and I just felt it wasn't necessary to tell you gawd…"

"D'accord d'accord so what de doctor tell you? Anything I should be worried bout?"

"Well…um he sorta told me that ah was preg..." before Rogue could finish Remy's eyes widened and the phone rang. Rogue started walking towards it but Remy stopped her.

"De machine can get it…" he said waiting for her to continue.

"Ah'm preg…"

/beep/ Rogue? Gambit? Um sorry to disturb you at home but um…Destiny has called all of us X-men members with bad news…it seems Sinister will strike soon…and well…it's seems he's after a mutant that is very powerful but hasn't made themselves known…she say's that the mutant will be one of the most powerful and if influenced by Sinister could destroy all of humanity…Rogue, Gambit…he's after one of the babies…/beep/

OoOoOoOo CHILD OF DARKNESS OoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOo Chapter 1 OoOoOoOo

"Where's de fire?" Henri Lebeau asked his brother and Rogue as he watched them walk back in forth through some of the rooms of their big homes.

Mercy followed Rogue as she walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Rogue chere talk to moi?"

"Sorry Mercy but there isn't much time to talk."

"What in de world has happen dat has you and Remy moving around like de devil is after Y'?"

"The fact that maybe the devil IS after us…"

"Quoi?" Mercy asked surprised as she watched Rogue start putting some of her clothes, some of Remy's and some of the kids stuff in a suitcase.

Rogue didn't answer just made sure she had enough things for at least five days.

"Y' been serious about dis ain't Y?"

"When it comes to mah kids ah don't joke…" she mumbled.

"De kids? What's wrong wit de kids? Is someone after them? Rogue please answer…"

"Look ah can't tall yah anything right now cause we don't really know anything…"

"Fine…mais well you at least tell me where Y' going?"

"Bayville…New York…" Rogue answered without looking at her sister in law.

OoOoOoOo New York OoOoOoOo

"Can you guys check to make sure the guest rooms are good and ready? We're gonna be having guest," Scott told Jubilee and Ray who were in the rec room watching a movie.

"Yea sure…" Ray responded to their fearless leader and started to get up.

"Who's coming?" Jubilee asked as Scott started to walk out.

"Don't worry about it…yet," she answered and walked out to look for Jean. When he did find her she was in the war room on the phone, he was about to tell her something when she hushed him with her hands.

Scott waited for her and while he was there listened to her conversation…

"Yes I understand that you can not tell us anything in case someone is listening…yes…the others are on their way…alright then…we'll be waiting for your arrival…have a safe trip…good bye…"

"Who was that?" he asked as she hung up.

"That was Irene Alder…she'll be getting on a plane and be arriving by tomorrow."

"Did you call the others?"

"Yeah…they'll be here around the same time as Destiny."

"She didn't tell you anything? Not even if it's gonna…"

"Rachel? No…I asked but she said she'd prefer to talk to us about face o face…oh Scott…you don't think…"

"I don't know what to think Jean…I just don't know what to think," Scott interrupted her and held her as she threw herself on him.

"Is she in the nursery?" Jean asked him talking about their 7-month-old daughter Rachel.

"Yeah so is Caitlin…"

"Kitty's here?"

"Yeah she and Alvers just arrived…"

"That means we're just missing…them…that's good…come on lets get things ready," she told him and walked out of the room with her husband following.

OoOoOoOo Australia OoOoOoOo

"Shit…of all the crap that needed to happen," Wanda mumbled to herself quietly as she started packing clothes for their trip.

"You knew…didn't you?" John asked her also helping.

"No…but I did get a strange feeling…"

"Do you think the others will be there?"

"Knowing Rogue yes…as for Lex you can bet on it…she just had hers and won't lose them no matter what," she answered while looking around their room to make sure they weren't missing anything. "Where the kids?" she asked John.

"In their rooms sleeping…when does our flight leave?"

"In a couple of hours…" she answered and then become silent.

"Some thing wrong luv?" he asked her while walking towards her.

"Yeah…I'm scared John…me…the bitchy scarlet witch…scared…"

"There's nothing wrong with that…it's your duty as a mother to worry luv…but don't worry…we'll kick their asses just like we did the last time…no matter who they're after…Sinister isn't going to get his hands on them."

"I hope you're right John…" Wanda answered and stared out their window with blank eyes.

OoOoOoOo California OoOoOoOo

Lexa sat in a chair in her kitchen looking pale as if she had seen a ghost. Pietro was in their bedroom getting the babies bags ready to leave to Bayville. When he finished he went and took a sneak peek as his twins.

Brandon slowly opened his eyes and gurgled at his father then gave a tiny smile.

"Hey you…" He spoke to the infant. Brandon gurgled some more as he lifted his tiny little hand out towards his dad. Pietro touched the little hand with his finger and smiled as the baby wrapped it's little hand over the one finger. "You're going to be ok…I promise…not matter what may happen to me. You your bro and your mom will always be safe…" he whispered and watched as Brandon yawned while Brian started to stir.

Pietro gently took the baby's grip off him and looked at them a bit longer as they slept, he then went in search for his wife and when he found her Lex was as still as a statue looking at nothing in particular.

"You ok?" he asked her as he knelt in front of her. Lexa's dazed eyes blinked and then looked at him.

"Hmm…yeah…I'm fine…" she answered slowly.

"You ready to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah…I'm just…thinking…"

"About?"

"About how bad I'm gonna kick Sinister's ass if he dares touches one of my babies," she answered her eyes glinting with something he hadn't seen in a long time…X-23's merciless…cold…confident…evil eyes.

"Lex…" Lexa looked at him, her eyes going back to soft ice blue orbs.

"Come on…let's go to bed…we have a long shitty week ahead of us…" she told him getting up and heading for their bed.

'To think…we were happy just about an hour ago…now this shit has to happen…' Pietro thought to himself and followed her.

OoOoOoOo New Orleans OoOoOoOo

Remy looked at the ceiling not being able to sleep a wink.

"Chere…Y' awake?" he asked softly.

"No ah'm sleeping," she answered right away.

"Dis sucks Y' know…we ain't gonna be able ta dormir et den in de morning we gonna be tired as hell…with bags under our eyes…sleeping on de plane…ignoring de children who will be up like de hyper little monsters and…"

"Remy…"

"Oui Mon amour?"

"Do meh a favor…"

"Quoi?"

"Shut-up…"

Remy become silent as she commanded but noticed how she turned to face him and snuggled closer to him till she was pressed up against his chest and her head under his chin.

Remy sighed and softly kissed it, "Y' gonna be d'accord?"

"Oui…there's nothing people can do against a pack of angry moms…"

"What about de pere's?"

"Hmm ah guess yah guys are ok?" she answered with a small smile.

"Hey…'ow come Y' get more credit den moi?"

"Cause…lil kids are usually more attached to their mere's then their pere's…"

"Well den guess what."

"What?"

"De next bebe is gonna love moi more…"

"If yah say so…"

"Well Remy does say so…"

"Sugha…"

"Huh?"

"Shut up already…ah wanna at least get an hour of sleep…"

"D'accord," Remy answered slowly while he still had his eyes wide open. After a while he heard Rogue's come out slowly and relaxed telling him that she was indeed sleeping. Remy once again kissed her head softly and then closed his eyes, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

Remy woke up a couple hours later to find that Rogue was no longer on her side of the bed, he got dressed and then made his way to the kitchen to find Rogue drinking coffee while sitting in silence.

"Did yah sleep ok?" she asked him before he spoke or before she had seen him.

"I've had better…Y?" as an answer she just shrugged and sipped her coffee. "Are de kids up?" before she could answer something loud came from the living room making them both run into the room.

"oh oh…you've been a bad gurl…" Pierre told Odile who had knocked a vase over.

"Gawd…give me a heart attack why don't yah…" Rogue nearly screamed at her children. Both kids looked a little taken back, this being the first time they've seen rogue's temper.

All of a sudden Odile started to cry making Rogue regret getting so freaked out. Remy walked towards their youngest baby.

"Dere dere dere…mere didn't mean it," he told her softly while picking her up. "De mood swings are just starin…" he added wiping away her tears. Rogue sighed and dropped on the couch exhausted. Pierre slowly made his way to her…

"Mere…ca va?"

She smiled at his concern face feeling the angry at being frightened going away. "Comme ce commme ca."

"Well de plane leaves in deux heurs mon amour…we better get going.

"Yeah…" Rogue answered getting up in slow motion knowing Remy would kill her if she did it fast, he always got way to overprotective when she was expecting.

"Were we goin mere?" Pierre asked curiously in his baby voice following his mom where the bags were.

"Tah visits some of mere et pere's mon amies…"

"Oh…ils sont gentil?" (Are they nice?)

"Oui tres gentil…" (Yes very nice) and with that they packed their things and got ready for a trip that may change their lives.

Two hours later they four Lebeau's were sitting in an airplane, Odile sleeping on Rogue's chest while Remy watched the two most important woman in his life. Pierre was by the window seat looking outside like the curious 3 year old he was.

"In a couple of hours…well be where it all started," Remy mumbled to Rogue. She nodded and couldn't help but notice that she was feeling a little like the first time she had gone to Bayville…when the MoE was still there…it had died…but…the MoE would soon be resurrected.

OoOoOoOo Bayville OoOoOoOo

"Like I can't believe everyone's coming together again…" Kitty told her husband softly as she watched her almost one year old daughter sleep.

"Yeah…it's gonna be weird…maybe even fun…"

"LANCE…our baby might be in danger and you think it's gonna like be 'fun'."

"Kit…they didn't succeeded last time and they won't do it this time…" he told her softly.

"I hope your right…I hope your right," she replied.

"People are HERE!!!" Rahne screamed as she walked down corridors of the mansion. Kitty walked to the window and started at the car that was arriving.

"Who is it?" Lance asked.

"I don't know…"

"You wanna go down?"

"No…we're gonna meet in a group later…I'll say hi then…for now I just want to stay here with the babies," she answered staring at the sleeping Caitlin and then at a sleeping Rachel Summers.

Jubilee, Ray, Amara and Roberto were in the front ready to greet their guest, Scott and Jean would have been there but at the moment they were having a meeting with Prof. X.

A blue car stopped in front of them and they watched as X-23 came out first. She walked towards them while Pietro got the twin set baby stroller out. 

"Is anyone else here yet?" she asked.

"Nope…you're the first one," Roberto answered and shook her hand in greetings. She then shook everyone's hand but when she shook Amara's hand she took it roughly and turned it.

"What…" before Amara could finish the sentence she knew what Lexa was looking for. "What do you think?" she asked.

Lexa smiled," It's…very pretty…" she answered as she kept looking at Magma's engagement ring.

"So it took you four years?" she asked Roberto smirking.

Roberto smiled sheepishly," It's not a very easy thing to say…"

"If you say so…but Pietro asked me after the second year…then again I kinda see where your coming from…Pietro's fast but it took him two years to confess he loved me…"

"No it didn't," Pietro responded strolling their twins along.

"Yea it did…"

"No it didn't," they continued going back and forth for a while.

"You think they were in high school," Jubilee mumbled to Ray smiling at the couple.

Lexa heard this and turned to gaze at the Asian girl, "What bout you two? Where's the ring?" she asked smirking evilly. Both Ray and Jubilee blushed then Jubilee changed the subject by squealing and running towards Pietro…well towards the babies.

"They are sooo cute…" she commented looking at the silver haired twins. Amara also walked towards them and smiled as she bended to take a closer look.

"Awww…look they're smiling…" she added as both woman started gushing and making baby sounds at the infants.

"How old?" Roberto asked.

"5 months," Pietro answered.

"Wow they're so small and they look so cute I just want to eat them up," Jubilee giggled.

"Please don't…" Lexa told her.

"Have the done anything interesting?" Amara asked.

"Actually their teething," Lex answered as both girls ooohed and awed. Lexa smiled and joined them as they continued with how cute the twins were, they were so busy they didn't notice the arriving car.

"Do you think we should disturb them?" Ray asked Roberto and Pietro who had joined them away from the talkative women.

"Nah," Pietro answered as he saw whom it was not helping to smirk.

"Yeah…they'll notice soon enough…after all those two aren't hard to spot," Roberto answered as the black car stopped.

"Aww really…that is so adorable…"

"Cutie…"

Lexa all of a sudden brought her face up as Amara and Jubilee continued, with one sniff of the air she knew someone had arrived.

"What?" Jubilee asked wondering if she smelled bad.

"I smell…Cajun…" Lexa murmured and slowly turned around, her eyes stopped at a black car, leaning on it was a pretty good looking Remy Lebeau, next to him was a small boy and out of the car was Rogue holding a tiny girl.

"Welcome back…" A voice told them making X-23 jump since she hadn't even noticed the arrival. "Whoops…sorry Lex," Betts told the younger girl as she turned away from Rogue to face her.

"Elisabeth," she mumbled looking at the Asian friend she hadn't seen in a while.

"Nice to see you too," she smiled and gave her a hug. "So you're still a midnight haired beauty," she mused looking at Lexa's head.

X-23 shrugged, "Something's never change," she answered as Rogue walked towards both girls.

"Hey…" Rogue greeted them. Instead of answering Lex hugged the person who had seemed like an older sister. "Lex I need oxygen…believe me there's a good reason for it…" Rogue grasped as the baby in between them started to move.

"Whoops…guess I got carried away," Lexa answered letting go.

"It's been way to long huh?" Betts asked her former leader.

"Yea…" Rogue answered and they stared at each other and then began talking at once.

Pietro walked over to Remy as the others admired his kids. "Hey…"

Remy nodded, "Johnny ain't here yet?"

"Nope…what do you think about all this?"

"Je ne sais pas," Remy answered, "It all has…confusing…mais Rogue's worried so Remy s'ppose he should be worried too…"

"Yeah I know what you mean…Lexa isn't doing well either…" Pietro commented and then looked at the little guy holding on to Remy's leg. "Well…and who are you?" Pietro asked bending his knees and crouching down to be at eye level with Pierre.

Pierre held on tighter to Remy while he smiled at him, "Dis be mon garcon…et elle…would be mon princess," Remy answered for the shy little boy and then pointed at the sleeping Odile in Rogue's arms. "Et toi's?"

"Over there getting bugged to hell," he answered looking at the crowd surrounding the baby strollers. Pietro then looked at Pierre and said, "You know…I was there they day you were born…you and me…we go wayyyy back," he told him smiling. Pierre looked ay him surprised and then at his dad.

Remy nodded his head, "What has X-23 don ta Y'? Remy never remembers you being so…what de word I'm looking for?…Kind," he joked making Pietro roll his eyes at him. Then he stood up as he heard an approaching car, Remy also looked. They car stopped in front of them…

Betts stopped laughing, then they all just stared at each other again, in a way it felt like they had never been apart…but it didn't feel like it had been before…and Rogue knew why.

"So…we're all here…except my right hand bitch…" she mused looking to her right side and finding it vacant, Lexa was on her left side and Betts was in front of her.

"Excuse me…who the fuck are you calling a bitch?" a voice asked as Betts smiled having all ready seen her.

Rogue smiled and turned to come face to face with sapphire eyes, it almost reminded the two girls of the first time they met. "Ah believe I was callin yah one…"

"That wasn't nice bitch…" Wanda answered smiling as she walked to Rogue's right side completing they way they had looked last time they had all been together…when the MoE was officially broken.

"About Fucken time…do you know how long we've been waiting?" Lexa asked as she stood in front of her.

"Language language language… don't you four feel at all ashamed at how you speak in front of an infant?" a scolding voice asked making them turn.

"Emma…" Rogue spoke softly.

"I have to say…never though I'd see you all like this again…it makes me feel…young," she answered smirking at them.

"Ya must suck being old…" Lexa started but was nudged by Betts, 'How come it's always you that has to make a crack on her age?' Betts asked telepathically making Lexa feel a little weird, this was the first time someone had been in her head for a long time.

"Because she was always the youngest with a smart mouth," Emma answered having had heard the message.

Lexa scowled and was about to reply when Rogue interrupted, "Some things never change do they?"

"Apparently not," Wanda responded.

"But they do," Emma told them and pointed to Remy who was nudging Pierre to play with Chris and Ben. John laughed at the shy little guy while Pietro felt like smacking him. "You are all now wife's…mothers," she added and as she did she walked up to Rogue who was holding her young daughter. "And that is why you're all here…"

"What's he up to this time?" Wanda asked knowing that their mentor was thinking about Sinister.

"I do not know…apparently only Charles and Magnus really know."

"My fathers here?" Wanda asked surprised.

"Yes…Raven and himself weren't very happy about finding out that their grandchildren might be in danger…"

"Great…" Rogue answered rolling her eyes at the thought of her mother.

"It's not time for grudges right now…it's time to finish what you started…my only question is…have you guys lost your edge?" The White Queen asked looking at the 22 year olds wondering if they still had what it took kick ass.

"23...I'm 23" Betts reminded her making Emma smile…yes…some things never did change.

Lexa rolled her eyes at Betts then looked at Emma, "We're as ready as we're gonna get…"

"Yah, ah don't think 4 years has really done anything to meh…yet again I might not do so well if we face him soon…"

"Why?" Wanda asked turning to her.

"Uh…Remy might kill me…yah know what ah was gonna tell you before ah had tah hang up? Well…"

"That's not good…" Emma interrupted her making the four look at her. "Two of you are expecting and we're actually hoping to win this battle…"

"HUH?" Lexa asked.

"What?" Wanda asked at the same time. Betts and Rogue looked at each other and then…

"Yahr/You're pregnant TOO?"

"You're pregnant?" Wanda screamed at Rogue.

"Uh…maybe…" Before Lexa and Wanda could yell at both of them for not telling before Jean almost ran outside, behind her was Wolfsbane both looking very worried.

"Hello…it's nice to see you all again," Jean greeted them but it wasn't a warm welcome.

"Yes…but we have bad news," Rahne added.

"What is it?" Rogue asked as the husbands joined them.

"It's Destiny…" Rahne started not looking at Rogue's face.

"What about Irene?" Rogue asked and the watched as Mystique came out of the X-mansion with tears in her eyes. "What is it?" she asked again.

"We…have a problem," Jean stated, as everyone got closer.

"What?" Wanda asked but kept her eyes on Chris and Ben who were now playing with Pierre.

"It's…Irene's plane…it's…crashed," Jean answered slowly answered and watched the MoE look snap their heads towards her.

"What?" Rogue asked as Betts took a deep breath, Lexa's eyes widened and Wanda studied the redheads face.

Jean was also in a bit of shock didn't answer but Rahne did.

"It's all over the news…they say…there are no survivors…"

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

LOL...short chapter huh? That's ok...all my first chaps are short. Wow...the only person who knew which child it was might be dead...what a start no? Anyhoo sorry for making you guys wait forever...but's the wait is now over and i hope it was worth the wait ;D So guess i'll see you guys next week...hopefully lol...i might not update next week cause i've been working on my oneshot a lot and that didn't give me much time for this fic...anyhoo see you when i see you k (don't worry to much lol...it'll probably be next week) ;D

Hope you liked and review, love ya lots - UHW ;D 


	2. Unable to Do anything

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee LeBeau- Of course Remy would be worked up over his wifey, he wants a healthy baby boy and wife ;D lol. Yay i spelled her name right mwahahahha...i'm improving lol. Yup lancitty has a child, and it won't be their last so you have been warned. Hey you have Kiotr in your fics so it's only fair i have lancitty in mine ;p LOL i could see Rogue really saying that to Remy while in bed...they speak French so i though adding more of the language would be good ;DI think X-23 would be a great mom...i think she'd want to give her babies everything she didn't have...awww lol. LOL the language is needed, just cause their moms doesn't mean there isn't some evil in them.../hint hint/. Did i really kill Irene...mwahahahhaha...read and find out. There's gonna be more children stuff, and it's gonna be LOTS in chapter three k. Anyhoo glad your loving it my sweet ;D hope you enjoy this chap too and thanks for reviewing ;D me loves you and your reviews ;D love ya lots lots lots ;D

TheDreamerLady- Nope...i don't remember you reviewing the last chap...I'll check later lol. LOL i never said MoE was bad...but i do think this one will be...lol. Yup two of them are pregnant, and there's actually more kids coming in the nearby future...mwahahaha. You don't think Irene's dead...you think i'm too sweet no to do it/smiles evilly/ Anyhoo lol yup they're back and I've made sure not to let them lose their sarcastic bitchy attitudes...that's one reason why i love 'em so we need to keep that lol. Yay my chaps get you on a sugar high...without sugar lol ;D kaykies Dl, hope you like this chappy and thanks for reviewing my friend ;D love ya lots

Freak87- Yay, great to see you again :D lol you were expecting to see this fic later? Really...i though i though it had postponed it for to long lol. You think there's many kids? lol You haven't seen anything yet. I thought i read or heard somewhere that destiny's visions were mainly about Rogue...dunno if that's true so for now I'll blame that at the fact that Irene didn't see her own death coming. LOL i'm not telling who the child is so you'll have to read, there's still more kids coming so i wouldn't count anyone out just yet. You'll find out if Destiny lived or die in this chap :D Anyhoo hope you like and thanks for reviewing ;D

SickmindedSucker- Yay you're here! Missed reading your long reviews hehehe ;D Lol wow you got really excited...awww i'm flattered lol. Thanks glad to see you're happy i started this fic and that you were so excited lol. I'm not saying if i'm killing someone or no...my lips are sealed so you'll have to read and find out...don't worry you won't have to wait long lol...man i'm soooo predictable lol...you can always see right through me lol. Yes they have been busy and they aren't done yet, so expect to see other children soon. I wish Remy were my husband /gets naughty thoughts/...Anyhoo lol, what do you mean my mind is good again? when was it bad? lol. Glad you liked this start, even though i think it kinda suxs lol. Lol...dunno why but i love being threatened by some of my favorite reviewers lol ;D Anyhoo glad you liked and thanks for reviewing ;D see you soon ;D

Pyro Lady- LOL am i that predictable? But yup yur point is true...i at least wanna have 10 chaps in this story so time to say bye bye to her. Hope you like this chap and thanks for reviewing ;D

loneraven-LOL sorry for making you wait forever lol., but at least it's finally here. Glad you liked the first chap and hope you enjoy this one too ;D thanks for reviewing ;D

TotallyRiddickObsessed- Aww thank you, that's very sweet...but i still think it will sux a bit lol. Then again i'm suppose to think that since i wrote it lol. Glad you're enjoying and hope you keep enjoying ;D thanks for reviewing ;D

Chaos-Shadow05 - LOL their chances never look good...and thing are gonna get worse...oh yes much worse /evil laugh/.../ahem/ right...well...hope you like this chap and thanks for reviewing ;D

scarlet stripes- Glad the chap didn't sux as much as i thought it did :D Anyhoo glad your liking and hope you like this chap. Thanks for reviewing ;D

kitty-mm- LOL i don't believe there's such a thing as being too motherly...or maybe i'm just saying that cause i have one of those kinda moms lol. Anyhoo glad you're likening and hope it keeps your interest. Thanks for reviewing ;D

DreamSprite- Glad ya liked and hope you like this one ok :D thanks for reviewing ;D

Wildcardrose- Yup the sequels finally here :D glad you liked and hope you like this one. Thanks for reviewing ;D

MagCat- Glad your enjoying, thanks for reading this and other works of mine. I have read your works/blush/ sry i haven't reviewed. I can't review from home cause 'someone' got rid of my aol and at school i'm getting very busy, damn you teachers...but Anyhoo I'll try reviewing soon k ;D hope you like. :D

Steff (4th Angel with horns)- LOL sry about my spelling, i'm getting to busy to reread and correct, but gald your enjoying and hope you'll keep enjoying ;D Thanks for reviewing ;D

GothikStrawberry-You read MoE/is in awe/ Hopefully it wasn't that painful lol...Wanda was 18 when she got preg so it was young but old enough not to get John thrown in jail lol. Anyhoo glad you liked this beginning and hope you keep liking. Thanks for reviewing ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Yay! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed. This fic is of course for you all so I'm glad you all enjoyed it ;D Anyhoo I'm back this week with another chap so yay…ok well hope you guys like this chap and that you'll review ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 2 OoOoOoOo

Rogue stared at Rahne and Jean with her mouth half opened wishing it was a joke, but Raven's mourning sobs told her it was real.

"You've gotta be kidding," Lexa growled angrily, the reasons any of them were even there was now gone.

"How did it…happen?" Wanda asked after getting over some of her shock.

"They don't know…police are still investigating," Rahne answered looking down at the ground solemnly.

"I'm sending a team to go ahead and investigate as well," Jean broke the awkward silence that had fallen after Rahne spoke.

"Rahne, you'll go but first look for wolverine. Both your noses will be helpful," Rahne nodded and walked of to find Logan. "Amara and Jubes, go get Kitty and tell her to get ready," Both girls nodded and went inside them mansion.

Jean looked back at the ex MoE girls, "The team should be back in three to four hours after they leave…"

"What tells you we're going to stay here and wait?" Wanda interrupted her making Jean stop talking.

"Where did it crash?" Rogue asked Jean as she looked at the floor.

"South west from here, it should take the blackbird about 45 minutes to get there…" as she finished Rogue slowly levitated into the air.

"Ah'm going…now…"

"Chere Y' souldn't…" Remy didn't get to finish scolding her as she looked down at him with a look that told him her decision was final. He slowly nodded giving her a 'you better be careful' look and then she took of.

"Pere…where's mama goin?" Pierre asked as he saw his mom flying away and as Odile gave a small giggle and gave a small wave good-bye.

"Don worry bout it," Remy responded and gave the small boy a pat on the head.

"I'm going too," Wanda responded and walked over to Jean who nodded.

"If you're going I'm going," John remarked and started following Wanda until her hand came up and his body stopped moving.

"No you're not," she told him, "You've gotta stay here and look after Chris and Ben," she told him as he looked puzzled and tried struggling against her hold. When her he the kids named he looked down and stopped giving in to his wife's demands.

Lexa was about to follow when she felt as strong grip on her hand, "You're not going."

"Yes I am…I could be very useful," she told Pietro as she got out of his grip.

"What about the kids?" he asked. "They're more attached to you."

"They just started their naps they'll be fine,' she told him as she checked on her twins. Pietro still looked doubtful.

"You'll be fine…and so will I," she told him knowing the real reason he didn't want her going…he was worried.

"We're wasting time lets go," Betts remarked and almost made it through the front door when,

"You're going?" Jean asked.

Betts turned, "Hmm…oh…yeah tell Warren and oh don't worry about coming…we only need one telepath right?" she answered and walked away before Jean could say anything. The other followed.

"OK…I guess…I'll show you guys the nursery," Jean said looking at the three not so happy fathers. Before Jean stated walking to the mansion though she remembered mystique and turned her head and said, "Raven aren't you…" before she could ask the question she noticed that mystique was no where in sight. "Where did she…"

Ben pulled on John's pants as he stood next to him. "Whats up you little squirt?" he asked. Ben's hand came up and pointed at the sky…where a black bird flew in the direction Rogue had minutes ago.

OoOoOoOo Crash Sight OoOoOoOo

Rogue gently landed near the crash sight making sure that her landing was slow and graceful; Remy would have her head if anything happened to her. She looked around and found that there were a lot of people, police officers, firefighters who were still taking car of a small fife near the engine of the plane and some medical helpers.

Rogue slowly walked by hoping not to catch the eye of any of the people that would probably question her reasons for snooping around. She looked around and found five rows of watch she knew were people, they were all covered with a white sheet and we're perfectly still.

She walked by some of the rows looking for an average height body, when she found one that she thought would be around Irene's figure she crouched down by it gently put her hand on the white sheet, but she was interrupted before she could pull it off.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Rogue looked up into her 'mothers' yellow orbs.

"No, but I don't think I'm known for being wise…after all I did follow you for a couple years of life," she answered as she glared at the women in front of her.

Mystique inhaled deeply at the remark but shook her sadness towards her daughter as she remembered her best friend was dead. "Are you going to do it?" she asked Rogue.

Rogue's answer was pulling the white sheet over the head of the body, their eyes widened and they exhaled the breath they were holding as the looked at the old woman, the old woman who wasn't Destiny.

"Guess ah guessed wrong…only thing tah do is check 'em all," Rogue mused as she stood up straight after covering up the old lady.

Mystique nodded and they both went to two other bodies, before they could uncover it thought they heard an angry voice ask, "Hey…what do you think you're doing?" Both women looked up to see and angry officer walking closer to them.

"Uh…we um…" Rogue started as the officer came within two yards of them. He opened his mouth to say something but then he stood still and no words came out. Mystique and Rogue watched him carefully wondering if he would attack or something but they were surprised to see him fall instead. A purple knife in his back, seconds after he fell the knife disappeared into thin air. Rogue looked around the area and noticed that that police officer wasn't the only person to fall down of the ground, everyone else was too.

She kept looking at them fall until she heard noise behind her making her snap around, "Like what perfect timing huh?" Shadowcat asked as she walked closer to them with the rest following except for Psylocke.

"Where's Betts? I saw her…"

Wanda pointed behind Rogue making her turn once again. Betts waved behind her as she stood near a tree, seconds later another figure appeared from behind the tree and Emma smirked as she looked at them.

"Pretty good for being old no?" she asked while looking at Lexa who rolled her eyes.

"Show off," she mumbled.

"So what did you find?" Wanda asked Rogue as she looked around at the destruction around them.

"Not much…why don't you guys check the plane while I check the dead bodies," she answered. Lexa and Wanda nodded and walked over to the broken plane.

"I will help you look for Irene's body," Rahne told Rogue and she turned into her wolf forum.

"Thanhks," Rogue answered and went back to the dead bodies with the wolf girl following.

Wolverine stood in place and looked around, he smelled rats…two of them. He looked over to the girls who seemed like they were gonna be fine and started tracking the scent which was leading him away from the crash.

Emma, Betts and Kitty walked to the plane also, they stopped in front of the door that had been opened by the humans who had gone in after the plane crashed to see if they were any survivors.

Emma walked in first and groaned, "Kitty…maybe you should stay out there," she told the girl softly.

"Why?" she asked walking in but then stooping as she looked around. Her eyes went wide, there were still dead bodies inside the plain and the putrid smell of death was overbearing. Kitty felt her stomach turn.

"What's…ewww," Betts commented as she walked in. Kitty kept looking around her face turning green.

"I think…I'm gonna go help Mr. Logan," she told them slowly as she pinched her nose so the smell wouldn't go in, she then left in a hurry.

"You think you can handle it?" Emma asked Betts.

"Yeah…after all…haven't I done things that have left the people worse?" she asked recalling her younger days.

White Queen nodded, "You go that way and I'll go this way," she told the younger girl and walked towards the pilot's room.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Psylocke asked as she walked her way.

"Anything suspicious…" White Queen called back not bothering to turn.

Psylocke looked around, making a face at all the dead faces she saw. Some of them had their eyes and mouth open, some didn't have eyes but some of them had their faces twisted in horror. Betts shivered as she walked by them, if almost felt as if they would come back to life.

Emma kept walking straight through the narrow pass way, avoiding hitting any of the corpses around her. She found the pilots room after a minute of walking and using a bit of force pried the door open.

She found the pilot; he was on the floor his stomach on the ground. She ignored him and walked to the messed up controls hoping to find some kind of clue. She didn't find anything though; everything was far to messed up. She was about to leave but suddenly stopped as she looked down at the pilot, her eyes looking at his back, which held five deep holes. Curiously she knelt down and carefully tried turning him around, what she discovered made her heart drooped. Then deep holes from his back went right through his chest, his face cut with scratches; they were so deep that they could still be seen through all the dried blood.

White Queen slowly got up and looked out the shattered window of the airplane, she slowly mumbled, "Yuriko…"

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Wanda looked at the burned engine, she sighed looked closer as she found a part that wasn't burned into a black crisp. Whatever it was shone bright silver as the sun hit it. Her eyes squinted as he hand carefully reached out for it, as she touched it she felt whatever it was poke at her finger telling her it was something sharp.

She stood up straight and lifter her arm towards the engine; with a quick flicker of her wrist the burned object broke apart easily. Wanda smirked, 'Still haven't lost my touch' she thought as she kneeled down and looked for the shiny object.

She finally found it under a lot of ash and dust. She slowly picked it up and looked at it, it was a circular spiked blade. She noticed that there was some dark red tint on it.

'This…looks…familiar,' Wanda thought to herself, her eyes widened as she remembered where she'd seen something like this before…

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

_'Maybe…Pietro can be forgiven…' she though and as the thought finished she heard a weird sound behind her. She turned around to find a blade right in her face, her eyes widened at how close it was to her. Next to it was X-23 extremely pissed off as a couple of blood drops fell from her since she had caught the blade with her right hands middle and index finger._

_"MOVE…" she commanded in a cold voice to Wanda who took two steps back. X-23 pulled her hand towards Wanda but then swung it back towards Vertigo, both watched as the circular blade landed right in the blonde's throat causing the skin to slit._

_Vertigo was on her knees, blood pouring out of her slit throat and out of her mouth._

OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo

"It…can't be…" she mumbled.

"I killed her…" Wanda turned around to see Lexa standing over her looking shocked. She was looking around, her nose up in the air.

Wanda looked back to the circular blade in her hand sand suddenly dropped it as if it were poison, she stood straight and noticed other shinning objects coming from the ash and dust. With a quick move of her hand it all blew away to show another dozen similar blades.

"Well…I think it's obvious to say that this wasn't as accident," Wanda told Lexa.

Lexa shook her head and her mouth was half opened in shock, "This…I…I killed her Wanda…I saw her take that last breathe. We all saw Ruckus take her away."

"Maybe…it's not her," Wanda replied not wanting to believe it.

"No it's her…I would know her disgusting scent anywhere."

"But…how?" Wanda asked as both girls looked at the blades on the floor.

"Sinister…" both turned to see Rogue glaring at the ground, her eyes dangerously narrowed. "Lets go…we aren't gonna find anything here," she responded and turned then walked away.

"Did you find anything?" Wanda asked Rogue.

"No…Irene's body ain't here…" she answered without turning around.

"This isn't good," Lexa mumbled and followed.

"Obviously," Wanda mumbled and took a small plastic bag out of her pocket, carefully she found the first one she had seen and put it inside then put it away.

As they were getting in the Blackbird Betts and Emma walked out of the plane. Elisabeth looked like she had seen a ghost and Emma's face was passive.

"Did you find anything?" Rogue asked Emma.

"Yeah, a dead pilot. Looks like Deathstrike hasn't lost her edge."

"Yuriko? But I didn't catch her scent…"

"Well she was here…I'd know her victims."

"Can that be possible?" Lexa asked and looked at Rogue.

"Ah dunno…"

"We're back," Kitty announced as Wolverine followed. "And you like won't believe what we found?"

"And that would be?" Betts asked not prying into her mind for the answer.

"Well like Mr. Logan followed the smell of that blond lady on Sinters team and so we followed it and it went up that up deep into the forest and then he discovered two other scents. They appeared as if out of nowhere but all three walked together."

"Who were the other smells?" White Queen turned to Wolverine.

Logan looked deep in thought but the looked up at the question, "One of 'em was Yuriko but the other was one I've never smelled before."

Everyone looked at each other confused, what was going on? How had Deathstrike been on the plane but have no scent outside of it.

"Lets go home," Betts slowly mumbled, "We'll clear the confusion there."

The other members of the X-men nodded but Rogue, Wanda and Lex sat down going deep in thought. This was the start of great darkness…they could feel it, because after all they once belonged to it.

OoOoOoOo X-Mansion OoOoOoOo

Pietro paced around in the X-men's nursery, Brandon in his arms as the little boy cried. Brian was being a perfect angel in his stroller sleeping ignoring his brother's yells.

"Shh shh shh shh…" Pietro kept repeating while patting it on the back. Remy glared at him wanting the baby to hush up, Odile was sleeping on his lap and if she woke up she'd be in a grumpy mood and starting crying as well.

John was sitting on a chair having small talk with Lance who was looking after he's daughter Caitlin. Ben, Chris and Pierre were playing with little dinosaurs in a corner once in a while looking up at their fathers who were looking tired, annoyed and worried.

"Where do you think our mom's went?" Ben asked Pierre in a low whisper.

"Je ne sais pas," he answered.

"Wat?" Chris asked in slurred voice.

"I do not know," Pierre answered letting both boys hear his accents.

Seconds later Lexa barged into the room. Everyone looked up at her as she walked right over to Pietro and took the baby.

"What happened?" he asked his wife.

"We're having a meeting in a couple of minutes but first let quiet my little bad boy down," she answered, she had been able to hear Brandon's yells from the bottom floor making her hurry to see what was wrong with him.

"What does he want?" Pietro asked.

"He's hungry," she answered. "Hello Lance," she greeted this being the first time she'd seen him since their arrival.

Lance nodded in greeting, as Remy slowly got up not to wake Odile up and asked Lex where his 'Cheri' was.

As if hearing him Rogue walked in followed by Wanda, as soon as Chris saw his mom he forgot about the little dinosaurs and ran to him mom.

"Mommy," he shouted.

"Hey baby," Wanda told him in a soft voice as he crashed into her leg. "Did you have fun while mommy was away?" she asked, he shook his head. "Why not?" she asked surprised. Hi response was looking at the baby in Lexa's arms, Brandon's crying had now turned into a whimper as his mom held him.

Wanda looked to where Chris was looking and she smiled, "Oh don't be mad at your lil cousin…he missed his mommy…did you miss me?" Chris nodded, "See…all cute little boys miss their mommies," she told him.

"Not all of them," Rogue remarked as Ben and Pierre kept playing not paying much attention to their moms.

"Well dats cause dere big boys," Remy replied and started to give Rogue the sleeping Odile being very careful not to wake her.

"Big boys mah ass…ah still pick his clothes out," Rogue answered.

Remy smirked, "Well den he's probably jus excited his met a new friend," he told her as he stretched.

"Did you shelias find…you know?" John asked Wanda.

"No…she wasn't there."

"Peoples we're having the meeting," Kitty announced walking into the room. Everyone nodded and she then walked over to Lance. "How was she?" she asked.

"Good she just ate and is ready to take her nap," he answered. Kitty nodded and gave the yawning baby a kiss. Then she and Lance walked out while holding hands.

"Hey if we go to the meeting who's gonna look after the babies?"

"That's where we come in," Jubilee answered walking in with Amara behind her.

"Only parents are welcomed so we'll be your babysitters for this evening."

"You think you can handle all of the?" Jean asked walking in with Rachel in her arms.

"I think we'll manage, anyway Ray and Roberto are gonna help," Jubilee answered.

"Alright then," Jean answered and put the baby in Amara's arms.

"Are you guys expecting to get paid?" John asked only to be dragged away by Wanda who didn't wait for an answer.

The others walked out as Ray and Roberto walked in and watched them go.

"Well I feel a little left out," Ray whined.

"Well you can always have a baby, join the selected few and endanger that baby cause he might be the just what Sinisters looking for," Jubilee told him sarcastically.

"Uh…never mind…I think I'll wait a while."

"Good idea."

"How can you wait? They are so freaken cute," Amara remarked as she looked at Brian who was sleeping. "I want one…" she mused while looking at the little baby.

Jubilee and Ray turned to Roberto while smirking; he looked at them, then to Amara and then to the baby, then gulped.

OoOoOoOo Rec Room OoOoOoOo

All of the adults and mutants with children were sitting on a couch or chair.

"Ok…did you…um find her body?" Jean asked reluctantly.

"No…she wasn't there," Elisabeth answered.

"But we know the cause of he crash," Wanda replied and threw the blade that was till in the bag on the small table in front of her and John.

"So…what does this tell us?"

"That Vertigo is the reason that Plane crashed, also it seems that White Queen and Wolverine had found evidence that Deathstrike was there," X-23 answered, in her arms was Brandon. A blanket covered most of her upper region at the fact she was feeding him, Pietro stood behind the chair she was on.

"But I thought one of you killed Vertigo?" Jean asked confused.

"Lex did but then again I don't know why some of us were shocked that she seems to be ok…Essex is a genetic doctor. He either cloned her or some how probably brought her back to life," Emma answered looking out the window.

"But if Vertigo and Deathstrike brought the plane down why couldn't you find Destiny's body? Would they kill her and the bring her back to life like Sinister did to Vertigo?" Kitty asked as she sat next to Lance, he was holding her hand tightly as she seemed creped out by everything.

"Ah don't think Destiny's dead…" Everyone looked at Rogue waiting for an explanation. She turned and looked at Logan, "You say that Yuriko's scent wasn't there until you followed Vertigo's for a while, yet it's obvious she was in the plane by how the dead pilot was scratched. Irene was on that plane but if she were dead her body would have been there…ah think Yuriko was on that plane long before it crashed. She probably faked to be a stewardess and at the best chance she got to Irene…"

"And then what she threw Irene and herself off the airplane?" Jean interrupted.

Rogue glared at her, "And what say's they didn't?"

"They're gonna be thousands of miles in the air why would she be stupid enough to jump out and risk not only Irene's life but also her own?"

"Yuriko never went into something without knowing what she was doing…if she jumped off that plane then she knew there was either something there to catch them or parachutes…"

"Gorgeous George…" Lexa mused while looking at Rogue.

"Yeah…George's body would be the easiest thing to do…he could manipulate it however he wished…it would have been a piece of cake for him," Wanda added.

"Ok…let's say that was the case…what does Sinister what with Irene?"

Everyone stayed quiet…

"…The child…" (Betts)

"We don't know who it is…" (Wanda)

"But he does…and he's taken the only person who could have told us…" (Rogue)

"…We're screwed…" (Lexa)

Everyone was quiet…fearing their Childs fate.

OoOoOoOo Sinister Base OoOoOoOo

"Has she talked?" Sinister asked.

"No…what should we do?" Deathstrike asked.

"Persuade her to talk…I don't care what necessary procedures have to be done for her to do it."

"And after? What would you like them to do with her?"

"Eliminate her…"

"Are your sure Essex?"

"YES I'M SURE! Do you have a better idea Deathstrike?" he asked his eyes narrowed at her.

"No…what you choose is what we will do," she answered nodded and walked out of the room.

Sinister watched her go; "I will get that child…whichever one it is…" he spoke out and to no one.

Vertigo awaited Deathstrike arrival in the dungeon. They nasty boys where leaning on a wall also waiting for what had to be done with the seer.

They all turned as the door opened and Deathstrike walked in.

"What did he wish to be Done Lady Deathstrike?" asked the blond girl. Yuriko ignored her and walked over to Irene.

"You know Destiny…you can either tell us what we have to know…or we can force it out of you…what will you pick?" Yuriko asked her.

Irene was quiet, she didn't even move. "Very well…do whatever it takes to make her talk," Deathstrike told Vertigo and started walking out the room, before she left she turned to the Nasty Boys who had smirks on their faces. "After she talks…Kill her," with that she walked out of the room at the same time she heard a whip smack hard and then a painful moan.

OoOoOoOo X-Mansion OoOoOoOo

"What should we do?" Lexa asked as everyone was still quiet, Brandon was now in her arms sleeping.

"What can we do?" Rogue asked.

"Go to the Base?" Elisabeth answered.

"Which one? He has millions around the world and we only saw about 34..." Wanda answered rolling her eyes.

"Well we can try…we don't even know what they're doing to her,"" Betts argued.

"He won't be in any of the bases we've been to, he's crazy but not stupid, at least not that stupid," Lexa replied.

"Then what are we gonna do we can't just sit here," Jean yelled out angrily.

"We HAVE TAH…we don't know where's he's at, what he wants or who he's after. We have to let him make the first attack," Rogue shouted back at her.

"Well like how long do you'll think that'll take?" Kitty asked.

"Essex was always careful about attacking…he won't do it right away," Emma answered.

"He wouldn't attack now, he likes to take things slow to make sure nothing can go wrong," Wanda added.

"But he failed last time with Cassandra Nova," Jean told them.

"He didn't know we were alive, if he had he would have been more prepared. We won that battle by a margin and almost at a sacrifice," Lexa snapped back getting tired of the redheads 'boss' attitude.

"I feel so useless," Kitty mumbled making Lance hug her tight.

Rogue got up from where she was sitting and headed towards the door.

"Chere w'ere you going?" Remy asked following.

"Avec le fillies…this c'est barbon't et stupid…" she answered in French. (With the kids…this is boring and stupid.)

"What are you doing just walking away? Don't you care…"

Rogue snapped herself around before Jean could finish, "Don'tja dare say ah don't care…ah didn't fly mah ass all the way here fohr nothing. But ah'm not gonna sit her listen to yah frustrated babble which isn't gonna get us ANYWHERE…Sinister won't attack now and he ain't gonna attack until he least expected. So instead of standing there shouting about things you don't know about, learn a little from the people that have worked with him."

Jean didn't respond, Rogue turned to Remy; "We're going back home tomorrow," with that she walked out of the room.

"She's right you know…why go to him and make us go in circles trying to get him…let him get us," Lexa answered and followed Rogue. Remy and Pietro looked at each other and then followed their short-tempered wife's.

"What about Destiny?" Warren asked the Wanda.

"I don't know…" Wanda answered and started getting up.

"Wouldn't she have foreseen this?" John asked.

"I think she would have…so now only she knows what will happen…whether she's alive or not," Mystique replied.

"So where just gonna stay here?" Jean asked Wanda as she walked started walking out. "Not even try to rescue here?"

"You don't know where to look and if we find her it'd be to late…Sinister never keeps unneeded prisoners for longer than a day…Destiny's fate was sealed the moment you asked her to fly here," Wanda answered and walked out the room. John excused himself and followed.

The others watched them go wondering what to do, should the go look anyway? Or listen to people who did personally know Sinister?

OoOoOoOo Sinisters Base OoOoOoOo

"Thanks you so much for your cooperation Destiny," Vertigo told the old woman cheerfully, "Any last words?" she asked an evil glint in her eyes.

Irene's head slowly and painfully rose, her black glasses falling on the ground showing her eyes, they were white and misty.

"You're…all…going to hell…"

Vertigo's eyes widened a bit not knowing if she should take it seriously she then let the leather rope smack Irene… 'SMACK'…everything went quiet.

OoOoOoOo X-mansion Roof OoOoOoOo

Rogue, Wanda, Lexa and even Betts were up on the roof looking at the moon sadly. Warren, Remy, John and Pietro were in the nursery talking and taking care of the kids.

"It's happened…I can feel it…" Lexa mumbled as she looked at the stars.

"Irene Alder…" Wanda murmured.

"R.I.P…" Rogue sadly said while a small tear rolled down her eye.

Betts pulled a couple of the flowers she was holding in her hand and let them drop over the roof's edge.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Awwww...i killed Destiny and brought back Vertigo...yup i'm screwed up lol. The girls still have some of thier edge, which i'm liking and there gonna be a lot of kids coming in the next chapter, i'll tell you guys why later hehehehe. Anyhoo so what did you guys think? Good or bad? I actually think this was nice...lol.By the way i'm not updating this story next week, but that doesn't mean you won't see me /hinthint/ lol. Anyhoo that's all for this week, hope you guys liked and that you'll review.

Love ya lots and hoped you enjoyed - UHW ;D


	3. Twelve Years

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee LeBeau- Yup it's a cute baby boy hehehe. Leave my Lancitty alone already :p Hmm...i have no idea if Wanda could fly lol...lol Kitty say's like cause some habits are hard to get rid of lol...like that...my lol'ing. LOL the little kids are bad not missing their mommies, but their the oldest s they will be the most distant. Rogue will be ok lol, Gorgeous George is the lamest name lol, especially since it's not true. That guy does have pink hair lol, I don't know if I'll kill sinister at the end...have any ideas i can use? lol. AHH no killing me...if you do that then what'll happen to the story? LOL hope you like this chap mon amour - love ya lots lots

TheDreamerLady- LOL ok so i killed Irene after you guessed she was alive, but she did die ;p lol. I'm making Jean a big pain, you'll se more of that lol, dunno why i'm doing it, she's just way easy to pick on lol. I like hating Vertigo so i had to bring her back lol, it's evil fun. Yes this story will be bad i blame it on the fact that I waited so long to write it...but I couldn't ignore doing TM or MBTBD lol, bad me. Awww I miss Scarlet...even her big ego lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap and love ya lots

Freak87 - I wanna have more kids to confuse you on which child is the chosen one lol...and i think that's all lol. Guess it's not a good reason but i think they are needed and what i say goes lol. Hmm...I don't know if I'd make Destiny tell the bad guys the truth...we'll have to wait to see how things turn out lol. I already know which child i'm using as the 'chosen one' and i'm sure others will pick up on i as soon as i introduce the kiddies...but if there's people who don't then YAY score for me lol. LOL i'm not updating this one as often cause of homework, and i'm working on a website hehehe...then there's the fact that i'm not sure where exactly i'm going with this lol. AHH college, I'll be on your track next year lol...i'm gonna be a senior. Those patches would come in handy for a lot of people /coughs/me/coughs/ lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D

SickmindedSucker- LOL screwed up things are fun, i'm hoping to twist things as much as i did in MoE hehehe...i like being evil like that lol. Yup you'll have to wait to see if Destiny told them which kid it was...lol i'm glad you get crazy ideas. Crazy ideas good ;D Aww you're making me blush lol, was MoE that good? Anyhoo yup i'm glad to have you back lol. There's gonna be more Jean meanness lol, I find it easy to be mean to her cause she's so clueless lol. It'll be kid oriented at the beginning, to let you guys know a bit about them and also to kinda confuse you on the chosen one lol. But the main fight will be the MoE...they're still here but there's gonna be times where I focus more on the kiddies, hope you don't mind. lol 2 would be your limit...guess what Remy's limit is...6 lol. I just picture those two going at it a lot...geeze i'm perverted lol. I wish I was married to Remy lol...must get dirty thoughts outta head lol. Yup, Remy, Logan and Piotr give e dirty thoughts...them along with John, Lance, Pietro and Roberto...lol maybe i should shorten my list lol. I'll try updating this one every week lol, u i'm being preoccupied with homework, Kingdom Hearts which i'm almost down with hehehe, and i'm making a 'Couple Shrine' with all my fave couples hehehe. "Just one of the pack" hasn't been updated cause it's co-authored and I haven't talked with EWR, I'll try getting in contact with her and making your wish for a new chapter come true ;D Anyhoo here's the next update so hope you like.

scarlet stripes- Thanks glad you liked ;) I know the destiny thing is bad, but i need that to happen cause if she told them who Sinister is after this story would be way short lol.

TotallyRiddickObsessed- Glad you liked. I was sad Destiny had to go too but it was for the best lol. Hope you like this chap.

kitty-mm- LOL I love Drama...dunno why but making things complicated is fun. Hope you like this chap ;D

MagCat - I'm glad you liked, I didn't like killing Irene either but it was needed. That's an interesting idea, having sini bring her back, lol I'll think about it but actually i already have a plan for making someone turn to Sinisters side...well something like that lol. Magneto will be in some chaps ahead of here...Freddy and Todd i dunno if I'll add, along with Piotr, mastermind and Sabertooth. They might make cameo appearances but nothing big, except for another battle at the end probably lol. The morlocks weren't in MoE so i doubt I'll put them in but you never know...you will see the other Jr X-men lol so don't worry. They'll be in this chap actually. Hmm i love Logan/Ororo but I don't know if I'll put a lot of them in here, hints probably but they won't appear until a couple of chaps ahead. Anyhoo lol hope you like this chap and thanks for all the questions lol...answering them is fun ;D

GothikStrawberry- Glad you liked and hope you like this chap too ;D By the way glad you've joined me and the other few people of the X-ietro love boat lol ;D glad I could use my writing to help you like them ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

HI Peoples! Sorry for making you wait a while for this update. But I'm back hehehe hopefully this chap will be worth the two week wait. Thanks to those that reviewed I love ya guys and you guys are great ;D

Also I'd like to give special thanks too, TotallyRiddickObsessed, A Cute But Psycho Bunny, TheDreamerLady, GothikStrawberry, Rouge, Pyro Lady (lol sry I made you cry), MagCat, and loneraven and future thanks to Leafee (I know you'll get to it later ;D) for reading my oneshot "Still Think of You". You guys are great and I thank you for taking the time to read and review.

Anyhoo now go ahead and read this chap, hope you'll like and review ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 3 OoOoOoOo

The next morning

Lexa, Wanda and Rogue were downstairs as the guys but their things in the car. The Maximoff twins were in their stroller next to Lex as she baby talked with them. Wanda and Rogue's young ones were playing outside.

"Wow…the almighty X-23 talking gibberish, never thought I'd ever see this," Elisabeth smirked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah well I can still kick ass too would you like to see that?" Lexa asked smirking.

"No thanks, I somehow get the feeling you're being honest. So…are you guys sure you wanna leave now?" Betts asked nervously.

"Yeah…there's no point in bein here…" Rogue answered.

Betts sighed, "But what if he shows up?" she asked hoping to change their minds.

"You know he won't," Wanda answered.

"You never know?"

"Yeah we do," Lexa replied at Betts whine.

"Are you sure?" she asked as a last plea.

"Yes," all three snapped in unison.

"Fine fine fine…sorry I asked," Betts replied as Jean walked in.

"I know you're all leaving…I'm not here to stop you but I would like to ask how long it may take for Sinisters attacks."

Betts looked thoughtful, "Knowing him…days…"

"Weeks…" (Lexa)

"Months…" (Wanda)

"Years…" (Rogue)

Jean didn't look happy by the news, "I see…um…well….if he doesn't attack for a long time maybe we should get together once in a while…you know, just in case something happens?"

Lexa looked at Rogue as Wanda stayed quiet looking at the red head.

"Ah don't see why not," Rogue answered after a while making Jean smile in gratitude. Seconds after Odile slowly came running in and tripped as she reached her mom landing on her lap.

"What's wrong bebe?" Rogue asked. The little girl looked around at the other woman and got closer to her mom, she slowly gurgled out 'Dad-dy'. Rogue smiled at her and picked her up. "Guess it's time for meh tah go," she told the others getting up.

Lexa and Wanda got up to and went to give her a hug.

"You better take care ok," Lexa told Rogue as she patted Rogue's stomach making Rogue roll her eyes, she hated when people did that. Wanda hugged her tight and then gave Odile a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye bye 'dile'" she told the shy girl who looked away. She then turned to Rogue and said, "Call me later tonight."

Rogue nodded and walked to Betts, "If ah don't talk tah yah in a while congrats on being a mamma," she told her and gave the violet hair Asian a small hug.

"I'd say the same to ya luv but you're already a mum so just make sure you have a healthy baby," Betts answered.

"Ah'll try," she answered and nodded at Jean as farewell then walked out the door. When she got outside she found Jubilee and Amara playing with the children. Jubilee was hugging Pierre tight as Rogue walked her way.

"Aww don't go yet, we were just beginning to understand each other," she told Rogue as both her and Pierre had mock sad looks.

Rogue smiled, "Ah'm sure yah guys did but it's time to go back home…"

"Mais we jus got 'ere…" Pierre responded in a low voice.

"Je sais mais c'est le temp aller" (I know but it's time to go). Pierre nodded and left Jubilee's grasp and ran over to Chris and Ben to say bye.

"You guys coming back soon?" Jubes asked her as she made funny faces at Odile.

"Yeah…we havtah…only question is when." Jubilee nodded as Remy walked over to his wife after saying his farewell to Pietro and John.

"Ready to go mom amor?"

"Je suis mais ton gracon…" She answered and looked over to Pierre who went back to playing. (I am but your boy…)

Remy smirked before calling Pierre who reluctantly left.

"Alright then mate, we'll see ya when we see ya," John waved as the car went by him and Pietro.

"Come on…I think it's time we left too," Pietro told John as they watched the car go past the gates.

"Yeah…Chris, Ben…go get your mom and aunty Lex," John told the boys who scampered off. He then turned to Pietro and said, "You're gonna like having yours grown…you can blame things on them and they're like your little messengers," he told Pietro smirking.

Pietro shook his head and said, "I pity Wanda…"

"Why?"

"Cause she's stuck with you," he answered with a smirk as he though Wanda never fell for John blaming things on the kid.

"Whatever…you know you love me being married with your sis."

"Yea as much as I loved Toads crush on her," Pietro answered. John smirked and shook his head as both looked at the Mansion door waiting for their wives to walk out so they could leave.

OoOoOoOo 4 Years Later OoOoOoOo

X-mansion

"Okay…I'm glad we've also decided to meet up again," Jean started the meeting in the Rec Room standing at the head of the table with Scott paying close attention to her. "We hope you all had a good journey here and that you slept well last night."

Lexa rolled her eyes wanting her to get on with it.

"Well I'm happy to say that nothing unusual has happened in these four years, there has been no sigh of Sinister or any danger towards the young ones," Jean told them smiling wide as the women in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"What about Irene?" Rogue spoke up after a while of happy silence. The air in the room become cold as the name was pronounced, Jean looked at the floor solemnly.

"Um…We didn't find her…"

"The police did," Betts told Rogue knowing that Jean was feeling a little uncomfortable giving the news.

"And?" Rogue asked looking Elisabeth dead straight in the eyes.

"They found her body in the Mississippi River…" She told her gently looking at Rogue's face for reaction. Rogue closed her eyes and her hand faced the floor. Remy who was sitting next to her grabbed her and squeezed it in a comforting manner. Wanda looked at her best friend sadly and leaned on John's shoulder.

Everything was quiet as all of them sent their prayers to the dead seer then Jean spoke up again.

"Um…back to the kids…I guess…last time we were here I wrote all the names of the kids and it seems now we have to add some more," she remarked with a small smile and a she did big wailing was heard from the room next to the rec room. Rogue got up as she heard the yells and disappeared. When she returned she had too little balls in her arms and both were yelling at high volumes. She sat down and gave the one in a black blanket to Remy.

She kept the baby in the green blanket and started rocking it in her arms making it quiet down.

Jean smiled at the sight and said, "And these are?" while holding a pen to print the babies name on the piece of paper.

"Nathaniel and Nathalie," Rogue answered as she looked at the baby girl in her arms. Lexa who was sitting next to her took this time to move over closer to Rogue to look at the baby who was just about 2 months old.

"Awww…I need to get me another one," Lexa joked as she looked down at the baby with bright emerald on black eyes. Rogue smiled at her as she made funny faces to get a reaction from Nathalie.

"You guys have another one with you no?" Scott asked as he looked at them from across the table.

"Oui…Etienne," Remy answered. Jean nodded and printed the three names then looked at X-23 and Pietro. Lexa was to busy to notice but Pietro shook his head signifying they hadn't had any new ones, at the moment two hyper four year olds was all they could handle.

"Nikki," John told Jean before she could ask.

Jean looked at Lance and Kitty and without asking wrote down, Derek, and without looking at Betts or Warren wrote down Victoria's name which wasn't on the list since last time they had meet the girl still hadn't been born.

"Don't forget Kimberly," Amanda spoke up as Kurt held her hand.

"Of course not…and then there's Dana," Jean finished writing the name of her own daughter. "So…now that we have that done have any of the kids shown their mutations?"

"Victoria…" Warren answered.

"Yes but Victoria was born with it and she still doesn't seem to know how to do it…anyone else?"

Everyone shook their heads. "I see…then it looks like we might still have to do some waiting…" Jean answered as she looked over the list of names, as if looking for a clue to who was the chosen one.

OoOoOoOo Nursery OoOoOoOo

Two year old Nikki Allerdyce sat on the floor as she colored pictures in her coloring book…or tried to color them. Her little hand kept going over the page but when she was done she brought it up to her face and looked at it proudly. She then decided she would go show it to her cousins.

"Vroom…crawsshh…" Brandon said as his monster truck crashed into his twins.

"Nooo…" Brain yelled as Brandon went over his car.

"Luukie luukie…" Nikki told them but they didn't bother to look. She gave a small pout as they ignored her but turned around when she felt someone behind her. It was a boy, he had auburn hair and the weirdest eyes she had ever seen. The demon eyes almost made her yell out…'monster' but she didn't as soon as she noticed he was looking at her drawing.

She then noticed that he was holding crayons, she looked around to see his coloring book and then she saw it, his masterpiece. With her mouth shaped in a silent 'O' she walked over to the big white thing with different colors. The boy smiled and gave her his red crayon then proceeded with his drawing, Nikki also started scribbling on the on the white piece of 'paper'.

"Are yu sure we should be doin dis?" Chris asked his brother. Ben's only answer was nodding as he looked at the closed door and as he gave is brother a side glance.

"But I dun wanna…"

"Y' 'ave ta…" Pierre told him.

"Why?"

"Cause we're bigger and we're telling you to," Ben answered.

"Plus…we're bored," Pierre added with a small shrug.

"Ohhh purrttty…mama looks at tings like dis…" Victoria said in a tiny mumbled voice as she watched the older boys. Two soft looking wings came out of her back as barely reached her waist.

"Mhhm…my mommy does too…" Rachel answered as the door opened showing Caitlin and Odile.

"Yay…" Victoria yelled as she looked at Odile who had a white table cloth around her small body with Caitlin holding the tail.

Odile slowly walked towards her brother like he had instructed her to do, being the five year old that she was she didn't really know what was going on as she held a small bouquet of violets.

She then reached her brother and asked, "Wat now Pierre?"

"Now Y' stand dere and say yes ta everything I say…k?"

She nodded while Chris shook his head.

"Do you Odile…take 'im ta be Y'…" Pierre looked at Ben not knowing the word to say.

Ben thought for a moment and said, "hubby?"

"Y' hubby?"

Odile nodded.

"Say 'I do'…"

"Say Ah do…" Pierre rolled his eyes but took that as an I do.

"Chris…do you take this cootie girl to be ya girl?"

Chris shook his head. "Well to bad…I now say you two are…"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Jubilee shouted as she walked inside the room, Dana Summers whimpering in her arms. Amara walked in the room seconds later with Derek in her arms and Rahne walked in with Kim in hers. All the kids looked up at the voice.

"Oh oh…" Rahne mumbled as she looked at the messy room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jubilee asked in a scolding voice. Pierre took the bouquet of flowers from Odile and threw them over his head getting rid of them as Nikki and Etienne hid the crayons in their hands behind there backs.

Amara looked over to the toddlers and her mouth hung wide at the wall behind the too, the wall which used to be white was now covered in green, blue, red, purple and black lines and scribbles.

"Nothing…" all the kids answered at the same time.

"Holy S…" she started.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH," Rahne nudged her telling her not to say that word.

"Oh…boy are you guys in trouble," Jubilee mumbled as she looked over the chaotic room. All the kids looked at the grown woman looking innocent and wondering what they had done wrong.

OoOoOoOo 4 Years Later OoOoOoOo

"You know we're not helping ourselves find the 'child' by having more," Jean told everyone, all the parents were standing up since they were in Prof. X office. Jean was gently leaning on the desk. The only person who was standing wasn't Rogue who was sitting in the Professors Chair looking out the big window down at the yard where all the kids old enough were playing Hide-N-Go seek.

Her legs were jiggling up and down trying to put her 5 month old daughter, Anna-Marie to sleep.

"In other words you're trying to tell us not to have Sex?" Lexa asked Jean at her pervious statement.

"Well there's always protection," Jean answered blushing as the subject they were talking about.

Lexa and Pietro shared at look and smirked then looked back to Jean. Wanda had noticed the shared looked and rolled her eyes then whispered to John, "Ha like they'd give 'that' up."

John smirked and looked at his in laws, with a shake from his head and a small chuckle his kissed Wanda on the cheek.

"So is that a new rule?" Rahne asked thinking about what had cost her and Sam's son Trey to come into the world.

"What no sex?" You've gotta be kidding," Jubilee shouted out thinking that was crazy.

"Yea like anyone here would go a couple of years without sex," Amara giggled at the farfetched idea but then everyone including Rogue turned and looked at Jean and Scott…

'Yup some people could probably do that' Lance along with every other guy though wincing at the thought of never sleeping with their wives again.

"Lets change the subject now," Jean told them not wanting to pry into their heads even though the looks they gave them made her curious. "How many more kids do we add to list now?" she asked taking out a piece of paper.

Before waiting for an answer she looked around the room and started at the new addition of parents, Rahne and Sam, Amara and Roberto, and Jubilee and Ray. She then wrote down, Trey, Amelia, and Trini.

"X-23 I believe you guys brought an addition right?" Jean asked after writing Rory Worthington.

"Alexandra," Pietro answered as Lex whispered something in his ear. Jean nodded and then looked at Wanda and John.

"Matt," both answered before Jean could ask.

"Ok…and…" she looked over to Rogue who had her attention back outside at the kids who were being watched by multiple and moonstar.

"Anna," Remy answered as Rogue didn't even glance at Jean.

"Have any of the kids gained their mutation? I know Caitlin is going through some changes," Jean asked.

Lexa looked at Kitty and asked, "Really? What is she doing?"

"I'm not really sure," Kitty answered, her valley girl accent not audible. "She'll grow lots of hair and then bam the next day it's gone…it also happens to her nails. They'll be small and she'll wake up with them about an inch long…it's really weird," Kitty answered.

"She also seems to be growing shorter…" Lance added looking thoughtful.

"How long has that been going on?" Wanda asked curiously thinking that Ben nor Chris had such weird powers.

"Not long…about a month or so…her powers are barley awaking," Lance answered.

"What about any of you guys?" Jean asked looking around.

"Ben's inherit Wanda's Hexing ability, as for Chris he can manipulate his body to turn into smoke," John answered.

"Really…at what age?"

Wanda and John looked at each other, "Nine?" Wanda answered, "Maybe early ten…around there," John answered.

"Do they know how to control it?"

"Sure…just don't piss Ben off…there's more than power he inherited from her," John answered with a wink to his wife. Everyone chuckled while Wanda threw John a gentle glare. John looked at her face and thought, 'Soon they'll be three of those faces around the house', as he thought as Wanda's, Ben's and Chris face flashed through his head. He wondered if both inheriting Wanda's temper was good or bad.

"Chris is barley starting to control his…if he gets to excited or is to energetic he'll turn into it smoke without wanting too," Wanda told Jean snapping John out of his little world.

"Kay…anyone else?"

"Pierre's an Empath et Odile est…hard to explain," Remy started looking thoughtful.

"Why…what does she do?"

"She manipulates paper," Rogue answered making everyone except Remy look clueless.

"Uh…mind elaborating?"

Rogue held Anna in on of her arms and her free one around the Professors desk looking for a piece of paper. She found on blank one and lifted it up of her hand.

"This…is a piece of paper," she told them in a voice that seemed like she was talking to children. She waved it around so everyone could see how transparent and flexi it was. "She can make it move…or…turn it into a solid…" she then knocked on the desk in front of her to make her point. "Paper…solid…paper…solid…"

"Ohhhh…"

"She can make dem solid as 'ard as steel," Remy added while everyone looked less confused.

"Do they know how to control it?" Jean asked as both parents nodded. Jean looked surprised, "even Odile?" they nodded again.

"It did take her longa though…for about two months straight after she got her powers any paper she touched turned to solid…" Rogue answered.

"'omework was 'ell…and Remy's saying dat cause he was the one writing it for her," Remy answered with a goofy smile thinking about it. Some of the other parents smiled at him.

"Is that all?" Jean asked and no one else spoke up. "Alright…maybe we should talk about Sinister now…"

All of them stayed quiet as Jean started the conversation.

OoOoOoOo Outside OoOoOoOo

Ben, Pierre and Chris were laying down on the green grass. Ben was looking at the blue sky, Pierre was turned over on his stomach and was looking down at the grass while Chris had his eyes closed but was facing the sky.

"Hey…do you ever wonder why we come here like once a year?" Ben asked out loud . Chris didn't move but Pierre's eyes turned to his friend.

"Not really…I mean…I just go w'ere mon parents tell me ta…" he answered but his eyes squinted as he thought about it. "Do Y' know?" Pierre asked.

"No…but it think it's something important…and maybe about us…"

"Pourqoui?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Oh…I dunno…cause they don't tell us anything about it and none of us can be there…except the really small people like your sister," he answered looking up at the clouds.

"Who knows…maybe they'll tell us…"

"Nah…I don't think so…"

"Why?"

"Cause they're parents like that…" Ben answered and then they got quiet. Chris was hardly listening to them for some reason feeling sleepy. He however got all his senses awaken as he heard soft footsteps nearby. His sapphire eyes which were lighter than his brothers opened and his face turned towards the sound. The first thing he saw were dark red sandals and then he slowly looked up at the person but to do so he had to turn on his stomach. He followed the person as they walked around by the fence looking deeply at their hand, Chris wondered what was so interesting…

Odile looked down at the pack of cards in her hands, she had gotten them from her father who hadn't really mind. She shuffled them and then picked up the one on top…her favorite card…queen of diamonds. She had no idea why she liked it…she didn't like diamonds, she was 9 in a half and she didn't or ever had played with barbies. Her brother called her a tomboy but not like she cared, but for some reason she happened to like the Queen of diamonds…diamonds…a girls best friend. Maybe she liked it so much because her dad would always tell her she was as precious as diamond…she didn't know. Shrugging the thought off she looked around the X-mansion ground and her eyes landed on sapphire eyes that were looking at her. She looked at them curiously but then turned around to look her for younger siblings.

Danielle Moonstar counted all the kids to make sure none of them had run off anywhere unsupervised.

"This babysitting business is hard," Jamie whined.

"I bet that's what all of them thought when they babysat you," Danielle teased as she gave a glance up at the prof's office where on Rogue was visible.

"Shut up…I wasn't this young," he answered pointing at Rahne and Sam's couple of month old baby. Danielle stuck her tongue out at him while she sat on the ground and looked at what two year old Alexandra Maximoff was doing.

"Real mature," Jamie commented to her as he rolled his eyes and looked at the other children under 3. All of them were very entertained with the floor for some reason, Jamie raised an eyebrow and also looked down at the floor to see what was so interesting. When he saw what it was he shook his head and stood up then mumbled, "Kids…" they were staring at a line of ants.

"Not it…" Caitlin yelled and soon all the little kids followed her lead.

Etienne who had gone to the restroom came back at this time.

"Ha you're it…" Victoria told him teasingly.

"What…why do ah havta be it?" he asked.

"Cause you weren't here and everybody already said 'Not it'," Rachel answered.

"Mais…"

'No…you gotta turn around an count ta 20..." Brandon told him quickly before he could whine.

Mumbling Etienne turned around and buried his face in his arms as he started counting. Everyone then quickly ran looking for a place to hide. Etienne opened his eyes and then turned around an looked around…nothing…he couldn't see anyone.

He turned around to look at the tree again and noticed an orange sleeve barley visible, sneakily he started walking around the tree.

Nikki was looking over the tree slowly wandering where Etienne had gone since he was no longer near the tree. 5 seconds later she didn't have to wonder as a hand tagged her.

"Yahre it!"

"What? NO…I wasn luuking…" Nikki yelled.

"Tah bad ah tagged ya so you're it.." he said tagging her again.

Nikki eyes narrowed a bit and she touched him, "You're it…"

"No yahr it…"

"Nah uh…you're it…"

"No…you're it…"

5 minutes later…

"YAH'RE IT…" Etienne told Nikki.

"NO YOU'RE IT!" she yelled back tagging him.

"What should we do?" Caitlin asked Brian as all of them looked at the younger kids.

Brain shrugged and looked at his twin. Brandon looked at his cousin and then at the kid with demon eyes, he shrugged and said, "Let's play without them…NOT IT!"

OoOoOoOo 4 Years later OoOoOoOo

New Orleans

'Clank clank clank…' Rogue looked outside through the kitchen window trying to find the source of all the noise. As soon as she looked at the middle of her backyard she saw what it was, Remy Lebeau was topless and he had a bo staff in hand. A couple feet away was a teenage boy with resemblance. Rogue smiled at them and then shook her head and returned to washing her dishes.

Seconds later the front door opened and, "AH'M HOME!" echoed through the house. Odile walked in with her school uniform on, a short green skirt with a white button up shirt, black polished shoes and black stockings that went up to her knees, she was also taking off a tie that matched her skirt. Her long auburn hair was tied in a pony tail but she soon let it loose.

She then walked into the Lebeau family room where 4 year old Anna-Marie was watching Bugs Bunny Cartoons and as her father and Pierre walked inside through the screen door.

"No one cares," Pierre told her responding to her 'I'm home' yell. Odile rolled her eyes before she heard her mom scolding voice yell, "Pierre…"

"I mean how bon ta see Y' lovely sister of mine," Pierre rehashed and smiled cheesy while running a hand through his sweaty auburn hair, his emerald eyes clearly showing annoyance..

"Whateva…hi Daddy," she said turning to her father and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey kid," she yelled to Anna before heading up towards her room to change out of her horrible outfit.

Anna scowled at Odile's back and mumbled, "Ah'm naht a kid…"

"O course not," Pierre told her rolling his eyes as he looked at the cartons playing on TV.

"Y' packed yet?" Remy asked his oldest son.

"Nope…"

"Den wat Y' waiting for we leave to New York in da morin?"

"Right…I'll get ta it pop," Pierre said giving him a salute and walking up the stairs towards his room. Remy looked at Anna who had turned her attention back on the TV but he heard his lovely wife snort. With a scowl he walked over to the kitchen.

"Dat wasn funny…"

"If yah say so…Pop…"

"Hey Remy's not dat old chere…"

"Well obviously yah are tah him…after all his 15...in 3 years…he'll be all grown up," Rogue was growing sad as she added, "and…leave meh all alone…" she sniffled as Remy looked at her weirdly.

"Chere…aren't Y' forgetting de oder five we 'ave?" he asked her.

Rogue looked over to him as she put the last clean dish away, "Oh...yea…" she shrugged and then looked around to see if anything else need to be done around her kitchen.

As she noticed that there was nothing else to do she heard the front door open again and bang only to be reopened and slammed again.

"We're home," Etienne yelled.

"Who's we?" Rogue yelled back.

"Meh…" he answered.

"Et moi…" Came Nathaniel's younger voice.

"Where's yahr…" Rogue didn't finish as she heard the singing from where she was.

"Ice Cream Soda cherry on the top…who's Yo boyfriend ah forgot…is it A B C D E F…" Anna looked back at the door and squealed as she heard the song. She got her little legs off the couch and ran to the door, when she opened it she saw Nathalie with her jump rope going up and down. The little girl then started singing the song with her sister in her soft babyish voice.

Etienne and Nathaniel walked into the kitchen while at the same time turning their image inducers which hid their eyes off. While Etienne gave his mom a kiss and proceeded to his room Nathaniel headed straight to the refrigerator.

"Y' ready to go tomorrow?" Remy asked him as he brought out a coca cola.

"Oui…" was the only respond as he took a drink.

"Ah'm gonna go get Anna's thing ready," Rogue told Remy as she started to leave, she then turned to Nathaniel and told him, "Nah more junk food until after dinner." The boy frowned, sighed and closed the fridge door then slowly walked up stairs. Remy shook his head and headed back to the living room where Anna was now sitting with Nathalie who had a pack of cards in her hands.

"Wat y' doin petites?" he asked as he went and sat between them.

"De rein…" Nathalie answered as she looked through the cards and found the one she was looking for, the queen of spades. She showed it to her dad and left with it in hand after he nodded. Remy then looked through the rest of his deck and noticed that now the Queen of hearts, queen of diamonds, queen of spades, jack of hearts, the ace of spades, and the jack of spades were missing.

Remy turned to Anna who was now looking at him curiously as he was watching the deck. He smiled at her and told her to pick a card. She did what she was told and watched as her father shuffled the cards and picked one up randomly, looked at it and then held it out to her.

"Was dat it?" he asked.

Anna-Marie looked at the queen of clovers and slowly nodded, "C'est par toi…" he told giving it to her. The young girl smiled at the card and got up.

"Ah'm gonna show mere," she told him and ran up the stairs towards her parents bedroom. Remy watched her go and then randomly picked a card from his deck, he smiled as he looked down at it…the king of hearts.

OoOoOoOo Australia OoOoOoOo

"I don wanna go," Matthew yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Save your breath, we're going," Nikki told him with an annoyed look.

"'ow do yah noe?" asked the 5 year old with long messy jet black hair.

"Cause I just do," Nikki answered tapping her head.

"Well if you know that mind telling us why we're going?" Chris asked walking into the room with a backpack in his arms.

"I dunno why are you asking me?" she asked annoyed.

"Cause…'you know'" he answered tapping his head mockingly.

"Shut it," Ben told them walking in with another bag.

"Are we leaving soon?" Nikki asked as she watched them.

"Yup…flying across the world takes longer than 10 hours luv," John answered his daughters question as he walked in behind Ben.

"where's mama?" Matt asked scowling. John pointed upstairs and Matt scurried along to look for her.

Two minutes later he found her in his room putting clothes in his little back pack. "Mama…I don wanna go…" Wanda turned to face her youngest child and then crouched down to be eye level with him. He looked at her as she seemed to be thinking.

"Ok…" she told him simply making him give a cheer, he soon stopped though. "You don't have to go…you can stay here…alone…with…" she got closer to him and looked down at his bed and whispered in his ear, "The boogie man…" Matt's eyes grew as he looked at his bed. He edged away from the bed towards the door.

"DAD!" he yelled as he went back downstairs. Wanda smirked as she continued to put Matt's stuff inn his backpack.

John looked up as Matt ran back into the room he was in and smash into his leg, "What's up squirt?"

"Ma…can stay…alone…boogieman…unda bed…" John looked at him as Matt tried telling the story while catching his breath.

"There' a boogieman unda ya bed and ya mom said you can stay…ok…you can stay what's the problem?"

"BOOGIEMAN," Matt yelled as his older sibling smirked and chuckled. John looked over at them and winked telling them to play along.

"Oh ya…the boogieman…don worry mate you're a big boy you can handle it no?" John asked him. Matt seemed to think about it for a minute but then shook his head and held on to John's arm with a tight grip.

"Ok so whatcha wanna do?" John asked trying to get his tiny hand soff.

"Lets go…" the little boy answered trying to drag his father out the door.

"But I thought you wanted to stay…"

Matt shook his head making his black hair fly everywhere making it messier, then he kept trying to drag hid dad outside. "Ok…" John answered and pulled his arm up and caught matt in his arms and started carrying him out the door.

"Wimp…" Chris muttered then thought for a minute, "Did mom ever tell me that?" he asked and looked at Ben for the answer.

"No…but she did tell Nikki once that if she didn't go the flying monkeys from The Wizard of Oz would come get her," Ben answered with a smirk.

"Oh yeah…ha you totally fell for that," Chris told her and let out a laugh.

"O shut up I was young," she told them grumpily.

"Whatever spoiled brat," Ben teased making her get angrier.

"Don't call your sister a spoiled brat Ben," Wanda scolded as she walked down with Matt's bag. Nikki's reddish orange hair swayed in the air as she turned to see her mom, she then looked back to her brothers and stuck her tongue out at them.

"MOM she just stuck her tongue out at US!" Chris told his mom.

"Chris you're not in kindergarten," Wanda told him ignoring the comment. Nikki gave his a teasing smirk. He rolled his eye and would have flipped her off if their father hadn't walked in.

"Alright luv it seems like we're ready," John told Wanda. She nodded and looked at her older kids, "You guys have everything you need?"

"Yup…"

"Sure…"

"I don't know…I'll check…"

"Oh no you'll take forever," Ben told Nikki and took her bag away making her eyes narrow.

"Alright then lets go," John told them.

"Where's Matt?" Wanda asked him.

"In the car whining to go," John answered.

Wanda smirked, "But I though he didn't wanna go?" she asked as she walked outside.

"You're evil luv," John told her as he followed.

Ben, Chris, and Nikki watched their parents. "Well lets go…spoiled brats…" Ben told them making sure the door was locked and walking out.

"HEY…why am I one?" Chris asked.

"Well it's not my fault I'm the only girl," Nikki complained and followed her older brothers.

OoOoOoOo California OoOoOoOo

'Dum dum dum…dum dum dum…dum dum dum…'

Brian looked over at Brandon who was listening to the Red Hot Chili Peppers and banging his fingers on his desk to the beat. As if that wasn't annoying enough Brandon started singing…

"Marry me girl be my fairy to the world Be my very own constellation A teenage bride with a baby inside Getting high on information And buy me a star on the boulevard It's Californication"

He continued so Brian just ignored him and continued what he was doing. 'click…click…click click click…click click…'

Brandon stopped singing and looked at Brian, "Do you mind?"

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing," he brother countered as he continued to type on his computer. The both looked at each other and scowled, then the arguing came. The shouting got loud enough that the person who was next door heard it ad opened the door and walked over to their room. 6 year old Alexandra watched as her older siblings yelled at each other. After waiting about 5 minutes to see if they'd shut up she got tired and walked down stairs.

"Mom…they're at it again."

Lexa rolled her eyes as she put sleeping shoes on her 3 year old daughter. She kissed the girl on her silver hair and then looked at Alex. "Take care of Christina I'll be back…"

Alex nodded an watched her mom go. "Come one Tina," she told her younger sister, "Lets go find Daddy."

Lexa walked up the stairs not in a good mood as she noticed her 12 year olds shouting at each other at the to of their lungs.

"SHUT UP!" both boys quieted down as the heard their mothers voice.

"Uh…hi mom," Brian greeted her only to get glared at.

"Don't Hi mom me…it's 11 a clock…you woke up your sister…you disturbed ME from getting Christina to bed, you've probably pissed your dad off in whatever the hell he's doing…now what is going on in here?" she asked.

"He started it," the both shouted and pointed at each other.

"I don't care who started it…I'm ending it…now answer the question what happened?"

"I was listening to music and he was annoying me with his click click…"

"Brian why are you on the computer? School's over…"

"I was doing a summer project…" he answered.

"Nerd," Brandon told him with a smirk making Brian and Lexa turn and glare.

"Well he wouldn't shut up with his music," Brian told Lexa.

"Ok I don't care…both of you turn EVERYTHING OFF…go to bed we're off to New York tomorrow and you need your sleep…so do I and I still need to get your baby sister to sleep…so just stop…"

"But…"

"NO BUTS…I promise when we come back I'll get your dad to move's Alex's stuff into Tina's room and like that you won't have to share…"

"Alright…"

"Finally…"

"You'll get that IF you go to bed," she told them and watched as the turned everything off.

"Night mom," Both told her.

"Night" she answered, rolled her eyes, turned the light off and walked out. 'Teenagers' she thought to herself and bumped into Alexandra who was going back to bed.

"Where's your sis?"

"I took her with dad…he's reading her a story," she answered with a small yawn and continued to her room while scratching her dark brown hair.

Lexa looked at her and felt sorry that might be her last night sleeping in there, "Night…sweet dreams…"

"K…night mom," she answered and closed the door. Lexa sighed and started walking down stairs towards Pietro's study while wondering when being a mother had gotten so hard.

'Oh wait…it's always been hard," Lexa told herself dryly as she slowly opened the study door. When she peeked in she saw Pietro in a big arm chair softly speaking. Christina looked like she was already asleep.

"And they lived happily ever after…" Pietro said closing the book trying not to move that much so he wouldn't wake his youngest child up. He noticed Lexa by the door and mouthed a Hey.

Lexa smiled and mouthed 'hey' back as he got up with Christina in his arms and started walking towards her.

"Are the others asleep?" he whispered to her.

"Hopefully," she replied rolling her eyes making Pietro smile. She started walking up the stairs and towards the nursery room which was Christians' room. He walked in and laid the little girl in the small bed with bars around it so she wouldn't fall off. With a small kiss on the girls forehead Pietro pulled back and grabbed Lexa's arm taking her out of the room as Lexa watched her daughters chest rise up and down in peaceful sleep.

"What was with all the yelling?" he asked as he yawned and dragged his wife towards their bedroom.

"The boys were arguing again…I really think it's time we make Alex and Tina share a room so the boys will stop and have their own rooms," Lexa answered as Pietro grabbed on to her waist and walked with her in front of him while holding her tight.

"Your wish is my command…we'll just have to wait till we get back…" he told her while giving her butterfly kisses in between words.

Lexa smiled and nodded then got out of his grasp and jumped on their bed, with a sly smirk she asked, "Do you wanna sleep…or…you know…?"

Pietro looked momentarily surprised but then grin and walked over to her on the bed, in a quick second he found himself on top of her, Lexa smirked until she heard him say, "We have a lonnng day tomorrow we should just get sleep."

She looked at him with her mouth opened and she frowned, "All right" she told him and turned the lights off. She closed her eyes and opened them only to be met with the darkness in the bedroom. As she thought she was finally falling asleep she heard Pietro sigh…

"Oh what the hell…we'll sleep on the airplane…" she heard him say and then felt herself being pulled towards him, after a smirk and giggle everything went quiet in the Maximoff household.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

And that's the end of the chap lol. Wow X-ietro still has their teenage hormones…go them lol. And that was also the kids, the only important ones will be the MoE kids of course…so don't worry too much about the others. Any guesses on who the 'chosen child' is? LOL let me know. Sorry I didn't update last week but I didn't cause I posted my X-ietro oneshot (so if you're bored or have nothing to do hope you check it out). Also homework is getting in the way as well as me trying to make a website dedicated to all my favorite couples ;D But no worries I will update next week so YAY! Now here's a bit about the kids…by the way no kid under 9 has mutant powers and most of them as you have noticed DIDN'T inherit their parents powers.

Romy:  
Pierre- Oldest Lebeau child, Empath, 15, looks like Remy but has Rogue's eyes. Odile- Paper manipulation, 13 1/2, shoulder length hair...Remy's hair color Rogue's eyes. Etienne- Body/Mind manipulation, 11, looks like mini Remy including the eyes. Nathaniel- (Twin) 8, Rogue's hair, green on black eyes.  
Nathalie- (Twin) 8, White hair Auburn bangs, green on black eyes. Anna-Marie- 4, mini Rogue with wavy hair

Jonda:  
Benjamin- Oldest Allerdyce child, Hexing Power, 16, black hair, dark blue eyes Christopher- The ability to turn to smoke allowing him to travel through small openings and escape attacks easily, 14, orange hair (like john), sapphire eyes Nikki- Seer (can tell the future, think Destiny) , 10, Wanda's hair cut but John's hair color. Matthew- 5, sloppy long black hair, dark blue eyes

X-ietro: Brandon- Oldest Maximoff, Time Freezing, 12, looks like Pie except has messy hair (sk8er hair), ice blue eyes.  
Brain- Quicksilver's Power, looks like Pie but with spiked hair, 12, Ice blue eyes Alexandra-6, Lex's hair, sapphire eyes. Christina - Teleporting, 3, silver hair, sapphire eyes

Anlocke:  
Victoria- Flying Ability (wings), 11, blonde hair, blue eyes Rory- 7, amethyst eyes, black hair

Lancitty:  
Caitlin- Cat Transformation, 13, dark brown hair, brown eyes Derek- Earth Manipulation (like Lance), 9, light brown hair and brown eyes

Amarto:  
Amelia- 7, Roberto's skin color, Amara's eyes and hair

Jubilee/Ray:  
Trini - 5, slightly almond shaped eyes (black) Ray's skin color and Jubes hair.

Ram:  
rey- 4, red hair, blue eyes

Jott:  
Rachel - Telepath, 12, mini Jean Dana- 8, Scott's hair color Jean's eyes.

Kurmanda:  
Kimberly- 8, blue hair like Kurt with Amanda's eyes 


	4. A child of Darkness

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee LeBeau- Lol, k. Send me the pic of Flying Wanda. That's good to know cause i think i can be able to use that soon hehehe.LOl i have no ideas for Siniter right now...lol we'll talk about him next time i get on k.Yup Destiny died, it had to happen lol i have something in mind hehehe. LOLOL NOOOO no more sequels lol..i think i'm sucking at this one lol. LOL nooooo all the mistakes...oh well it can't be helped lol ;D LOL Pierre and Ben are evil but very cute. LOl you can get a kid when you have a loving husband by your side lol K!. LOL i'll be reacting like Rogue too...you just can't help it lol. Wanda's evil funny too...that's where Ben got if from lol. Lol X-ietro is always the most active...thier fun lololol. Odile's a good choice lol, i love her. There's gonna be four kids i love and focous on...one of them is it...lol the ONLY hint yur getting :P lol. Anyhoo my love hope you like this chap ;D love ya lots lots lots ;D Lol and hope you read my one shot before March at least lol ;D

TheDreamerLady- Lol thanks DL, you always make me feel better so if you say it's good I'll try changing my mind ;D AWWW it's ok...at least you still read and reviewed :D LOL i had to use the name Trini...it fits lololol. What did you do that you even got the neighbors attention? LOL i'm not telling you who the chosen one is but i'm sure you'll get it in this chap k ;D Anyhoo Dl hope you like this chap and that you get to read even though your comp is screwed up ;D love ya lots ;D

Freak87- LOL well I'd definitely be one of your customers so if you think you can do it go for it lol. Lol don't worry there's nothing else in the air so no there's gonna be no new kids. I like Odile's power too, lol that's what i would want if i had any powers. It sounds cool lololol. I thought Wanda was being very cute and motherly with scaring Matt lol. Yes Etienne was the one Rogue was pregnant with...if he's the chosen one i'm not telling. Lol whoops that was my mistake. No child under 9 will be having powers, i forgot to take off Christina's power lol...hmm don't worry about that...you'll see something way later that has to do with Christina and the other lil kiddies but that is far far away lol. So just ignore it lol, glad you liked it and hope you like this chap ;D

SickmindedSucker- LOL what can i say Romy's a busy couple. And glad that you're happy i updated lol. Sinister will come soon enough lol...but not to soon. LOL no i can't kill Jean...maybe later in the future but i doubt it...she has kids and that'll be heartbreaking lol. LOL I won't deny it...Chris and Odile will be having something going on lol. I'm glad you liked the last chap and hope you enjoy this one too ;D

Pyro Lady- Glad you liked. Lol Vertigo will come sometime but not in this chap...she'll get some slaps and worse so don't worry lol. Hope you like this chappy Love ya lots ;D

TotallyRiddickObsessed- Glad the list could help and don't worry to much about the kids, only half are really gonna be in it. Hope you like this chap ;D

MagCat- I'm glad you like the new kids and that you're not confused :D I probably will add hints of other couples but the main ones are of course the MoE ones and also some that some teenagers will be having lol. You'll see Bobby and Tabitha later in future chaps lol. You haven't updated your story have you? Cause i thought i put you on Author alert but i haven't gotten anything lol. Can't wait for the other couples show up but i can wait cause LANCITTY RULES! lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D

GothikStrawberry- LOL don't worry you won't see any new kids and you'll really only get to raed about the MoE ones lol. I love Jamie babysitting too, he's so cute. LOL i'm not telling who the chosen one is but...it'll be obvious lol. Hope you like ;D

I love Pyro- Glad you enjoyed and hope you like this one too ;D

MJK- LOL good question, to bad my answers no. I named Nathaniel that just for the heck of it, and also cause i thought that Natalie went well with it and since he's a twin i thought it was good. LOL you telling me that it was weird that Rogue would call him after Sinister got me thinking...and i don't really think it's that weird lol. I mean this was the first actual team leader that Rogue followed who didn't betray her until 'HE" thought she betrayed him. In a way he's the reason she's so successful in the damage she's caused before and she liked that...all the chaos even thought at the moment she's not on a team. LOL are you kinda getting what i'm saying? cause if you don't i understand lol...i'm talking in circles I think. Anyhoo hope you like this chap and good guess but i'm not telling if he's the chosen one ;D

Halo's horns- LOL glad your enjoying...Romy has been busy...but that doesn't surprise me i mean it's is Rogue and Remy lol...of course they wanna be busy lol ;D hope you like ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

HI Guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love ya guys. Anyhoo here's the next chap so hope you guys enjoy ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 4 OoOoOoOo

X-Mansion - The Next day

Lexa and Rogue were outside sitting on lounge chairs waiting for Wanda's arrival. After about an hour of waiting they didn't have to wait any longer as a hummer appeared in the distance. It stopped right in front of them, soon Wanda come out.

"Hey…" she told them as she closed her door.

Rogue nodded and Lex couldn't say anything as 3 year old Christina jumped of her lap and ran towards Wanda.

"Auty Wandy…" the little girl yelled as Wanda crouched down to hug the little girl.

"Hey there…how's my favorite little niece?" she asked Christina as she moved some of the silver hair that was in the little girls face.

"so so…didja bring meh anythang?" she asked.

"Christina…" Lex started but Wanda held her hand out at her telling her to stop.

"As a matter a fact I did…" she told her and looked through the bag that was in her hand. After seconds she brought out a chocolate sucker. "Here you go…"

"O…tank ouu auty…" Christina answered and took the lolly then walked back towards her mom.

"'Ey…'ow come I didn't get a hug?" John whined as he and the kids stood behind Wanda.

"Cause you're not special," Lex answered with a smirk and Christina sat back on her lap.

"Where the mates?" John asked ignoring the remark.

"In the rec room watching the game," Rogue answered while rolling her eyes.

"Great…" he answered happily and walked inside the mansion.

"The other kids are in there too," Lexa told Ben, Nikki, Chris and Matt who nodded and walked in a couple minutes later.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"we arrived a couple hours ago," Rogue answered.

"When's the meeting?"

"I'm guessing soon…we were just waiting for you," Lexa answered getting up while holding on to Christina. As if on cue a skinny girl with long red hair and blue eyes walked outside.

"My mom has asked for you to meet her and dad downstairs in the Professors study." All three grown woman nodded and watched her leave.

"Jeans?" Wanda questioned knowing the answer.

"Obviously…" Lexa replied rolling her eyes.

"Come on lets go," Rogue told them and got up then started walking towards the big mansion.

OoOoOoOo 30 minutes later OoOoOoOo

"Ok…so is everyone here?" Scott asked looking around at them all.

"He's seen us all and yet he asks stupid questions…" Lexa whispered to Pietro. He gave a small chuckle and looked back to Scott and Jean who were in front of them all. At the moment Lex and Pie were standing near the door, Pietro was leaning on a wall and Lexa was leaning on him. A couple feet away Remy was sitting on a chair with Rogue sitting on his lap. John and Wanda were sitting on the small couch in the room, their hands entwined. The others were standing normally in front of the X-men leader and his wifey.

"So…any new additions to our list?" Jean asked with a piece of paper in her hand and pen in the other. Lexa's hand rose up and she said, "Christiana" before Jean could ask. "Ok…and I think that's all…"

Pietro snorted, "Do you think everyone stopped having Sex?" he whispered in Lex's ear making her smirk.

"Knowing your sister, Rogue and Betts…no…but I don't know about the others…I think we're all just on the pill," she answered and then added, "Them…who knows…they're good enough that they WOULD stop having sex," while looking at Jean and Scott. Pietro smirked and his face went down to the crook in Lexa's neck and gave it a small nip making her shiver.

"Man…16 years and they still need to learn to get a room," Rogue whispered to Remy as she looked at Lexa and Pietro who were almost covered in the shadows by the corner.

Remy looked and smirked, "Wonder if dey even know we here," Remy replied.

"I'm gonna say no," Wanda commented as her face scrunched as while her brother and one of her best friends acted as if they were teenagers on a hot first date.

John gave a small laugh, "They may have four kids, small wrinkles slowly appearing but there damn hormones are still the same." Wanda smiled at John and the all turned to Scott as they heard a loud, "AHEM". Lexa and Pietro stopped their kisses and looked at the fearless leader.

"Glad to have everyone's attention again…so…have an of the kids developed powers? Any except those we talk about last time we were together that is…"

"Our Rachel's a telepath," Jean spoke up looking very proud.

"Hmm…Derek's starting to show signs of a mutation…" Kitty answered.

"Really? You didn't tell me before," Jean answered looking surprised.

"I don't tell you everything," Kitty mumbled so only Lance could hear making him smile.

"What is it?" Scott asked getting impatient.

"My power," Lance answered glaring at Scott and his tone.

"Ok…so Derek has earth manipulation…Warren taught Victoria how to fly…and none of yours have shown any sign," Jean talked to herself while before looking at Amara, Roberto, Jubilee, Ray, Sam, and Rahne who were looking bored out of their minds.

"Uh…what about you guys?" Jean asked the couples that came from other states.

"Etienne has the power tah manipulate people," Rogue answered but didn't go into detail as she and Remy shared a look.

"Nikki…knows things before thy happen …" Wanda told Jean.

"A seer…interesting…is she blind?" Jean asked getting a glare from Wanda, John and Pietro.

"No…" John answered rudely with his voice sounding as if he was talking to an idiot.

"Brandon has the ability to stop time and Brian has inherited Pietro's speed," Lexa spoke trying to break the tension in the room.

"Alright…is that all?" No one else spoke up. "Okay then…can I ask you guys a question though?" Jean asked politely. "Summer just started…we never meet this time of year and you guys are planning to stay longer…I…we," she corrected and looked at Scott, "Were wondering why…"

Wanda, Lex and Betts looked over at Rogue.

"Call it mothers…woman…intuition…whateva…but…he's close…ah know he is…" Rogue answered slowly knowing she didn't have to say who she was talking about…

OoOoOoOo Rec Room OoOoOoOo

"Pierre…you're so lucky…" Ben told the young Cajun.

"Porquoi?" Pierre asked.

"Cause…you have three brothers…that must be awesome…"

Pierre looked confused as the thought that he only had two brothers went through his head. He then noticed that Ben was looking at Odile who was sitting next to him around the table they were sitting at. She was wearing pants with slits on her knees and thighs and her feet were on the table as she played with a deck of cards. Ben was smirking as Pierre got the joked and grinned as well.

Odile glared at Ben but then smiled sweetly as she picked up the first card on top of the deck she was playing with. She lifted the card up in there air holding it between her middle and index finger, after holding it up for a couple of seconds she let it go but instead of the card falling it stayed in the air. Ben stared at the card and then at Odile…her eyes widened a bit and card went flying towards him. Ben's eyes got a surprised look and when the card was about to touch him his hand came up and pointed at the ceiling. All the teenagers who were around the table looked at the card at it went up towards the ceiling and hit getting suck up there.

"Oops…I didn't do it," Odile mumbled.

"Ha…you're gonna be in TROUBLE," Ben told her.

"Leave 'er alone already," Chris told his older brother making Ben and Pierre exchange smirks.

"Whatever…any suggestions in getting it down before we get in trouble?" Ben asked as everyone looked at the card.

"None…" Brian spoke up after thinking a bit.

"Hey…how bout we ask the girl with the wings…forgot her name…" Brandon remarked looking at Victoria who was talking to Rachel and Nikki.

"Um…she's Psylocke's daughter…isn't she?" Etienne asked.

"Je ne sais pas…someone go and ask her…" Pierre answered.

"You go ask her," Ben told Odile.

"No why should ah?"

"Cause you're the only girl here…" he answered.

"Oh…so NOW ah'm a girl…" she countered making Chris who was sitting next to her snicker. Odile turned and smiled at him while everyone rolled their eyes and continued with who should ask for Victoria's help.

OoOoOoOo A couple feet away OoOoOoOo

"Wow they are so cute aren't they mates?" Victoria asked eyeing the table where the older kids where.

"No not really," Nikki answered as Caitlin joined them.

"You're just saying that cause you're related to half of them," she told the 10 year old. "Anyway…I think your brothers are quiet attractive…" she added looking specifically at Chris who was talking to Odile.

"Her brothers are ok but the guys with silver hair…the twins…now they are a bit cuter," Victoria replied looking at them.

"I agree," Rachel answered smiling sweetly.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Whatever…" she answered and soon walked out the rec room while the others watched her retreat. As they did that they didn't notice someone walk closer to them until Victoria turned around cause of a tab on her shoulders. As she turned around she meet ice blue eyes…

"Hi…we were just wondering if you could go get that card up there for us." the boy asked with a smile. Victoria looked at him dumbly…and then snapped out of it.

"Sure…" she answered and walked away with Brandon as Rachel looked at him go while taking a sigh…

5 minutes later Brandon was back and was going to give Odile the card back when Chris snapped it out of his hands. He looked at it for a while then faced her, "Wanna see a trick?"

"Ah guess…" she answered and watched him. He put the card in front of her as he held on to it, in a blink of an eye it disappeared with a puff of smoke. Chris showed her his hands to show there was nothing in them, he then raised his hand towards the back of her ear. With a quick swipe and a puff of smoke it reappeared as if out of her ear, he smiled and handed back to her.

Odile smiled and shook her head, "Idiot…" she told him.

"Mo like showoff," Pierre mumbled as he looked at his younger sibling.

"He's trying to score points with your sister," Ben remarked with a slow smirk.

"Yea I noticed, "Pierre answered. Ben shook his head and then looked at the closed door of Professor Xavier's study.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Brain asked catching his cousins' gaze.

"Who knows…" Brandon answered turning to it.

"I don't have to think…I know…" Ben told them quietly. Everyone turned to him as they all got quiet. He stayed quiet for a bout to minutes….

"Well…aren't Y' gonna tell us?" Odile asked annoyed.

"Hold your horses future sister in law…" Ben answered making Odile blush at the comment and Chris quickly avoid her eyes. "Anyway…" he started looking around making sure no one was eavesdropping. "I heard my mom and dad talking about it…it seems…"

Before he continued Etienne got up from where he was sitting. "Where are Y' going?" Odile asked him.

"Out for air…ah'm not interested in knowing what's going on…mom will tell us eventually…" he answered and walked out the rec room.

"But…" Odile started getting up.

"Let 'em go…" Pierre told his sister as she sat back down. "Y' were saying?" Pierre asked looking at Ben.

OoOoOoOo Prof. X Study OoOoOoOo

"Now?…but…we still have no clue who it could be…" Kitty replied after a while of silence.

"Obviously it's gonna be one of them that has already gained their powers…" Wanda replied, "I don't think he waited all this time just for fun…"

"Then the good news is that that eliminates half the children right?" Lexa asked making Jean nod as she looked over the list in her hands. Amara, Jubilee and Rahne, let a sign of relief out as they found of their kids weren't the ones Sinister was after.

"So…do we still wait for Sinister to attack us?" Scott asked after some silence.

"Either that or we go off looking for him in some of the bases," Betts answered.

"Great…a wild goose chase," Wanda muttered.

"It might be fun," Lexa commented while thinking, "I've been meaning to take the boys off on an exciting adventure…"

"ARE YOU CRAZY…what if we do find Sinister? What if one of your twins is the chosen one? You'll be giving the child to him all gift wrapped…" Jean yelled.

Lexa glared at the red head, "Did you not hear it was called a goose chase? That's for a reason and the reason is we're not gonna find ANYTHING…anyway I have confidence that Brandon and Brian can take care of themselves…" Lexa answered.

Everyone stayed quiet not wanting to mess with X-23 at the moment.

"Alright then…lets go…" Rogue commented look at Lexa.

"Y' sure chere?" Remy asked.

"Yea…Lex's got a point…if we're not gonna find anything might as well get the kids prepared in case anything happens…"

"That mean you guys wanna tell them?" Wanda asked looking intently at Rogue.

The southern beauty sighed, "Yeah…it's not like they don't suspect anything anyway…ah mean we only come her at least once a year…"

"True…so when should we do it?" Lexa asked.

"Now…" Jean answered. "We've waited 12 years…it's time to let them know."

"We'll get them…" Rahne offered as she garbed Sam and walked out the room, Roberto, Amara, Jubilee and Ray soon followed them.

"Are you like sure this is a good idea?" Kitty asked everyone only to not get answered. "Ok…you're the bosses…" she muttered before Lance gave her a reinsuring squeeze on the shoulder.

OoOoOoOo On the Roof OoOoOoOo

Nikki starred out at the darkening sky. Her thoughts weren't on anything; she was just enjoying the view of the X-mansion grounds. She closed her eyes and said, "May I help you?" before the person who had barley walked onto the roof could say anything.

"Ah'm not sure…" Etienne answered walking over to where she was standing and he sat on the roofs ledge. "Why are yah here?" he asked.

"I think I should be asking that…after all I was here first," the younger girl answered.

Etienne gave a crooked smile to her and shrugged, "Ah guess…"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Nuthin special…jus getting away from everyone else…so…Nikki right?"

"Yeah…what?"

"Nuthin…jus making sure ah rememba yah name," he answered with a sheepish look. "So…have ya gained yah mutant powah's?" he asked her.

"Yeah…"

"Cool…so have ah!"

"I know…"

"Yah do?"

"Yeah…"

"How?"

"It's my power…"

"And that is?…"

"I can see what's gonna happen before it happens…"

"You're a psycho?"

"Psychic," she corrected and glared as she noticed he meant it as a joke.

"Ah can…"

"Manipulate a person's body and mind…" she finished for him.

"Yea…" he answered staring off into the distance. She turned and looked at him curiously.

"You don't like it?"

"Ah dunno…do yah liahke seeing things before they happen?" he answered.

"No…not all the time," she answered and looked down.

He looked thoughtful for a minute and then asked, "How do ah know yah really can see the future?"

"I told you your power…"

"Yeah but are moms are best friends…you could have found out from her," he answered making her stay quiet. She then stretched her hand out towards him making him look at her weirdly.

"Give me your hand," she commanded. Etienne did as he was told reluctantly. Nikki held on to his hand for a couple of seconds as her eyes looked at him but seemed like they could see past him.

"Wait for it…"

"Wait fohr what?"

"In a minute you'll her a familiar voice singing…" Etienne stayed quiet, after he continued to 60 he opened his mouth ready to tell her she was a liar when…

"Ahm a lil teapot short and stout…'ere is mah handle and 'ere is mah spout…" Etienne's eyes widened and he looked down at the room below them where the voice was coming from.

"Anna-Marie?" he yelled. Seconds later the little girl with white streaks and auburn hair walked out to the balcony and looked up.

"Tienne?" she yelled as she saw him and waved like crazy. He waved back with a perked eyebrow and then looked at Nikki who had a smug look on her face.

"Believe me now?"

"Not sure…give meh time and we'll see," he answered with a grin.

OoOoOoOo Rec Room OoOoOoOo

Odile's mouth hanged open as Ben finished. "Are Y' sure y' didn bump yah head on anything?" she asked him after giving Chris a 'your brothers crazy' look. Chris smirked and looked at Ben.

"No I'm serious…"

"So den…who is it?" Pierre asked.

"They don't know…that's why they always come here…to try and figure it out."

"That's…" Brandon started as he thought of a word.

"Bizarre…" Brian finished.

"Do you guys think it could be any of us?" Chris asked.

"It could be anyone…" Ben answered and looked over at where some of the younger children were playing monopoly.

Odile nervously tapped on of the cards in her hand and then shot it up at the ceiling hitting the exact spot her last card pierced.

"Dork what you do that for?" Brandon asked.

"So y' could go and ask y' little friend to get it again…don't yah wanna talk tah her again?" she answered with a smirk as she took a glance at Victoria.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…" Brandon answered as Brian snickered.

"Whateva…" Odile answered and with a turn of her wrist, which was pointing up at the card, the card came falling down at a fast speed. Odile easily and safely caught it making all the guys except Pierre who knew she could do that stare.

"If you could have done that from the beginning why didn't you just do it the first time?" Ben asked.

Odile shrugged, "I was feeling lazy…" she answered.

"You're evil…" Chris told her smiling wickedly at her.

"Great…she turned him on," Brian joked and got kicked under the table by Chris at the same time Jubilee and Ray walked into the room.

Jubilee walked over to their table as Ray went to the gossiping girls. "Hey guys…your parents wanna see you…"

"All of us?" Pierre asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Yup…" she answered nodding. All of them looked at each other and slowly got up and headed towards the dark room.

Odile shivered… "This feels eerie…" she mumbled to Chris.

"You can say that again…" he mumbled as half the people in the room headed towards the room where their parents awaited.

OoOoOoOo Prof. X Study OoOoOoOo

1 hour later

All the kids looked at Jean who had explained what was happing, somewhere looking at the older woman with red hair with their mouths open. Other weren't look so surprised as Ben gave a smug look.

"Tomorrow we'll be going off to look for clues…there's a slight chance…" Rogue spoke to them and as she said slight chance Lexa thought, 'Yeah one to a million'. Rogue continued as Betts rolled her eyes at X. "that we' might meet them…any of yah that wanna come are welcomed tah…" she finished and looked at them as they all stayed quiet as if the had just gotten scolded.

Kitty who was standing started switching the weight of her feet back and forth at the silence, "Alright so like now that that's done with does like anyone want cookies?" she asked a little surprised that her Valley accent had shown a bit. She looked at Lance who also had a perked eyebrow at her. She shrugged and looked at the kids. "So how bout it?"

"Uh…no thank you…we've heard of your cooking," Chris answered.

"CHRIS!" Wanda yelled making him shrink while Ben silently laughed only to get glared at by his mom.

Kitty smiled, "Actually I think I'm a lot better…took cooking lessons," she answered with a wink at Lance.

Wanda, Rogue and Lex looked at Lance as if asking if it were true. He rolled his yes making the answer obvious.

'Mates you gotta be a lil more trusting,' Betts told them smirking.

'Hey ah've heard stories from Kurt ok' Rogue defended herself.

'You can never be too careful,' answered while Wanda just made pretend she didn't get the telepathic message.

"Ok so whoever wants cookies follow me…but if you're planning to go with us tomorrow remember to tell parents kay," Kitty told them gently and grabbed Lance's hand and started dragging him to the kitchen, they were soon followed by others.

The only kids left in the room were the Lebeau's, Allerdyce and Maximoff's. The parents looked at their children questionably while the other parents went ahead a left.

"So…how's it going?" Lexa asked them all wondering what else to say as the others stayed quiet.

"Well considering the fact that a crazy scientist dude wants one of us to rule the world, pretty ok," Brandon answered sarcastically making Lexa glare at him and wonder where he had gotten that attitude from. 'Oh wait…that'll be me…" she thought to herself smirking at her older son making him perk an eyebrow at the change.

"Ah take it some of yah are mad then?" Rogue asked.

"Just a lil bit…we've only been related for 15 years," Pierre answered his mothers question politely knowing his father wouldn't be to happy if he raised his voice to her. Rogues sighed and looked down. Odile glared at her older brother and Pierre looked away from her face and away so he wouldn't look as his mom either. Etienne slowly walked up to his mom and when he was right in front of her he put his arms around her.

"Ah aint mad at yah mere…yah had to do what yah had tah do…" he told her softly making her smile down at her 11 year old.

"It's sad that the one who actually understands her is the middle child," Odile told Pierre in a whisper with a scolding tone. Giving him the hint that since he was the oldest he should have been the one to understand.

"So…what now?" Brandon asked the adults with a, 'what's the plan look'.

"I thought we already said what the plan was," Pietro answered with a small roll of his eyes towards his child only to have Brandon do the same. Lexa smirked at them, they were just so cute…and so much a like except for Brandon's hair which was in a sk8er style, long and in his face.

"Yup…yo said we're gonna go to some bases and look for them…but do you guys believe they'll be there?" Ben asked.

Wanda, Lexa and Rogue shared looked and then in unison answered… "No…"

"Then why are we going?" Chris asked skeptically.

"To please Mrs. Summers and Betts who are way to paranoid," Wanda answered rolling her eyes.

"Ok…when do we leave? I can use the change of just staying here for one," Odile answered shrugging and actually looking forward to some danger. Chris turned and looked at her face reading an expression that couldn't be named by the others.

"Tomorrow obviously, it's already to late today and we've wasted a lot of time with that stupid meeting," X-23 answered.

"So Y' guys better be ready…Y never know what Y' might encounter," Remy mused looking out a window.

"Yeah…like…big smelly RATS!" John shouted with a smirk as Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Dad…I'm only scared of rats when I see them not hear their name," she told her father who looked thoughtful about it. Ben and Chris rolled their eyes. After everything got quiet and everyone just stared at each other.

"So…uh aren't yah guys hungry?"

"Yeah Kitty's making cookies!" Lex added with a smile. Odile, Chris, Ben, Pierre and Brandon looked at each other, rolled their eyes and looked back at their parents.

"If Y' wanna us ta leave y' can jus say so…" Pierre responded as the others nodded. Lexa and Rogue looked at each other while Wanda looked at the children.

Without hesitation she said, "Leave…"

"Ouch that was cold," Chris smirked at his mother.

"That's our mom," Ben answered and they laughed but walked away as Wanda threw a glare at them. Nikki shook her head at her older siblings but followed while being relive at finding out what it was that had been troubling her mind all day. She hadn't foreseen any of that but she had had a feeling something was going to happen.

"Well…ah feel loved," Odile mumbled as she followed Wanda and John's kids.

"Just walk paper cut…" Pierre told her shoveling her out the door since she was walking slowly. As Etienne was about to walk out the room Rogue called him making him turn back to her.

"Check on the twins and Anna, they'll be upstairs in the nursery," she told him making him nod.

"Good idea…check on your sisters kay guys," Lexa told her silver haired twins as the walked out the door. Brian threw a backwards thumbs up telling her he had heard and would get on it.

"So why exactly did you want 'em to leave?" John asked his wife.

Wanda shrugged, "Do you guys think you're up for some training?" she turned and asked Lexa and Rogue.

Lexa's response was a big smirk while Rogue looked at Wanda in silence without any expression. After a while she said, "Do you remember that way into the danger room?" Wanda smirked and responded by walking out of the room being followed by the others.

OoOoOoOo Nearby OoOoOoOo

"Where do y' tink dey goin?" Pierre whispered to the others as they watched their parents walk out the room and head towards a left corridor.

"Dunno…" Ben whispered back.

"Maybe they're gonna ditch us and go looking for the bad guys without us," Brandon pitched in as he looked over Pierre's shoulder.

"You think they'd do that?" Chris asked curiously.

"Non…do yah really think so…cause if they are what was the point of telling us about the whole situation."

"What are you guys staring at?" Brian asked coming back from checking on Christina and Alex; Etienne closely followed him.

"De rein…jus wonderin where are parents are going," Pierre answered not bother to look at them.

"Should we follow?" Nikki asked in a whisper.

"Non…what if we get lost?" Etienne answered.

"I don't think we're that stupid," Ben replied rolling his eyes.

Nikki glared at him, "You never know…" before Ben could answer all of them jumped a foot in the air as a soft voice was heard. All of them turned and looked at the blonde hair blue eyes girl standing before them.

"Uh…sorry what was that?" Brandon was the first to speak.

"I said that they're heading towards the danger room," Victoria answered.

"Danger room?" half of them answered confusedly.

"What's that?" Brandon asked her again.

"That the training room…there's a lot of machines and stuff that attack you. It's where Mr. Logan takes all of us at least once a week to perfect or mutations," the 11 year old answered.

"Oh…" some mumbled not really knowing what to say. Everyone stood in awkward silence after that.

"Do you guys want me to show you?" Victoria asked breaking the silence. The others looked at each other then turned and smiled at her.

"After you babe," Brandon answered only to get a curious look thrown at him from the young blonde.

"What do you think they'd be doing in this 'danger room'?" Brian asked.

"Oh I dunno…if it's a training room I'm gonna say…TRAINING," his older cousin answered. Odile smirked at Chris comment and shook her head.

"Training…even our moms?" Ben mumbled to himself in a surprising tone.

"Oui…I know what Y' mean…I've neva seen mon mere fight either…this'll be something ta regarde (watch)" Pierre added while trying to image in his mom fighting, which was really hard seen all he had ever seen her do was cook, clean, be loving and scolding.

"You never know…you might be in for a surprise," Nikki spoke up mysteriously as she looked ahead at the corridor they were walking through.

OoOoOoOo Danger Room OoOoOoOo

"Ok…we're here…so…does anyone remebah how tah moves these things?" Rogue asked looked at the machinery around her.

"Uh…nope," Lexa answered as all their hubby's looked around.

"I got…no clue,'" Wanda answered and stared down at where they would be kicking ass, if they got the machines working.

"I tink Remy can figure it out…" Remy answered looking down at the confusing looking buttons and a computer that seemed to be turned on.

"Well yah do that…we'll be down there," Rogue told her Cajun and started walked down some stairs being followed closely by Wanda and Lex.

"You guys think you can handle what ever Remy throws at you ok?" Pietro asked looking at Lexa a little bit worriedly.

"No we don't know…but that's what we're here for…" Lexa answered eyeing him as she walked backwards with her hand on the rail of the stairs so she wouldn't trip.

"Yea…to find out if all those years have made us extremely sucky at what we were professionals at," Wanda added as the reached the bottom.

"So…you got it working yet mate?" John asked peering over Remy's shoulder.

"Tink so…"he mumbled as his red on black eyes quickly scanned all the weird and different colored buttons.

Rogue looked up at the guys impatiently as she stood in the center of the large circular danger room. Scarlet Witch was on her right and X-23 was on her left, reminding them a lot of the old times.

Their thoughts got distracted as a side door to the danger room opened and the girls thinking Remy had gotten things to work got prepared to attack.

"Hey you did it," Pietro commented.

"Quoi?" Non I didn…Remy hasn't even pushed anything," Remy answered looking confused.

"If you didn't then what's going on…" before John could finish asking the question the door were they entered from opened.

"…Did you really think I'd let you destroy X-men equipment…" A voice asked making the ex MoE members turn to the opened door. Before they could reply the person finished by saying, "…alone…"

Lexa smirked, "How did you know we'd be here?"

Elisabeth smirked and answered, "I have my ways luv…I have my ways…" as she said this she stopped in front of Rogue completing one of their old MoE formations. After a couple of seconds of waiting Betts looked up to the control and yelled, "Luv…we're ready…"

"What level do you want?" Warren's voice came out of the intercom.

"The Highest," Scarlet yelled getting a 'YA!' from Psylocke and Rogue.

"Give me everything you've got!" X-23 yelled getting a smirk from Pietro.

"Haven't I done that already?" he asked teasingly making Lexa smirk and chuckle. Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother and sister in law.

"Will you guys grow up? You're 30 something for goodness sakes," she yelled at them. Pietro and Lex looked at each other and smirked.

"Aww is Wanda not getting any at home?" X-23 asked teasingly.

"WHAT?" Wanda yelled and glared at her friend. Betts gave a snort as she tried covering her laughter but a couple minutes she burst out laughing.

Rogue turned and looked at all three of them wondering if instead of fighting with some machines she should just smack some sense into them.

"Aww…stop Wanda…you know Lex…after all this time she's still the baby," Betts told Wanda whose hands were glowing dangerously blue.

"Hey…I'm not a BABY…I'm 32...wow I'm old…ANYWAY…I'm not a BABY!"

"It's ok Lex…don't feel bad cause you're still our baby," Betts answered.

"HELLO I'm NOT a BABY…I HAVE babies for goodness sakes…"

Rogue shook her head at the conversation and wondered if they were 18 again…cause they were certainly acting like it. She looked up to the control room and looked at Remy.

He winked at her making her wink back knowing what he was up too. Remy smirked and pushed the red button Warren had told them would make everything start, after he had told them he moved the level up to the highest.

Rogue smirked and looked away from her husband as she hears some humming sounds. The other girls stop arguing and looked around trying to find the source of all the noise. While looking around they all got in fighting position.

Rogue stood up straight and tall as her fists clenched up. X-23 bended her knees a bit as a familiar 'snikt' was heard. Scarlet Witch also stood up straight and her hands rose up to shoulder level and started glowing blue. Psylocke looked around as two purple psychic knives appeared in her hands.

"Well…let's see if we still got what it takes to kick ass…" Rogue told them as she started walking forward as a wave of smoke surrounded them hiding their attackers.

"Ok…but lets try not to break any hips," Lexa answered smirking.

"Lex…I don't think we're that old yet," Betts answered giggling.

"I think she was talking about them…" Wanda remarked as four robots came visible in front each of them.

"Actually I was talking about us…but now that you mention it…we shouldn't break their hips either…" X-23 answered as the robot in front of her turned to look like Vertigo. "I wouldn't mind ripping the head off though…" she answered.

The others smirked as their eyes narrowed and as they head towards their respected robot foes never knowing that a couple of young eyes were watching their every moves.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Lol Finally so butt kicking for the MoE next chapter…along with a couple other things hehehe. Anyhoo the kids have been clued in about an evil mad scientist wanting one of them…but they still have a bit more to learn…Kaykies anyone else wanna guess who the chosen one is? LOL I'm not gonna tell you if you're right or wrong but I'd love to know what you think. Anyhoo hope you guys liked this chap and that you'll review.

Love Ya lots - UHW 


	5. Goose Chaseor is it

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee LeBeau- Lol hey you still haven't imed me a pic of flying Scarlet. I don't think i'll have her fly though. LOL awww yur poor back, i'm sure it feels better now though lol. Of course i'll response to yur post what makes ya think i wouldn't. Lol Nikki's visions aren't very strong cause she's only had them for a year, they come whenever they want. She can edge them on though by touching an object like she did with Etienne. Lol i have nothing against Jott, they're just easy to pick on lol. Yay I made you smile mwahahahha...that's my goal ;D "Hold your horses future sister in law"...what do you think...hint or not a hint? ;D lol. I'm so predictable...so i'm not gonna deny it...Nikki and Etienne will have something going on lol. You should write a second generation story, it's fun messing with the kids lol. Lol, actually i think 13 is a good age to start their perverseness lol...i was walking home with my friend and these lil kids came up behind us and started talking shit...the times have changed and kids these days know a lot of things they shouldn't. I love X-ietro and their babies lol. Ohh…you just gave me a good idea with the Odile/Chris marring when they were younger. Lol it's not my fault my spelling suxs big time :P LOL just like Jonda is yur perverted couple in MF, X-ietro is mine...in all my stories actually lol. You should read my one-shot, X-ietro cuteness all around ;D Yay I finally get to put some action in here...it's been forever since I've made a fight scene lol. No, the four I focus doesn't include a child from each MoE member. Lol named the four I'll focus on...now to find out who they are lol. Don't worry you didn't get me in trouble lol. Anyhoo love ya lots lots ;D hope you like this chappy ;D

TheDreamerLady- Lol i'm not telling you which one it is you silly goose lol. Nikki's power isn't strong enough that she can see whatever it is she wants to see. She gets her visions spontaneously, but it happens a lot better if she's touching an object. Like she did with Etienne. Awww i'm glad you liked yur B-day present. Lol anyhoo hope you like this chappy too. Love ya lots lots lots.

Freak87- Lol it won't be too confusing, half of them won't be talked about a lot lol. LOLOL, awww i'm sorry...hehehe I should be evil and make a test after this story is done...test yur guys knowledge lol. I'm still not gonna tell you who the chosen one is hehehe. There's love everywhere lol...it's not my fault i'm such a hopeless romantic ;D lol. The kids know how to kick butt, they just have no idea their moms do lol. To them their moms are just ordinary housewives that have magic tricks with their hands (Rogue-touch, X-claws, Betts- Knives and Wanda-hexing power). But yup, butt kicking will begin ;D hopefully it won't sux since I haven't done one in a while. Anyhoo hope you like ;D

SickmindedSucker- lol ha i'm love messing with the kiddies...it is sad that they have no real idea about what's going on and about their mothers past, but the girls think it'd be better for them. I love Etienne, he strikes me as the mamma's boy in the Lebeau family lolol. He's super cute, I love him lol. Anyhoo sry for not updating last week but here's the next chap, hope you like ;D

Pyro Lady- Lol, Anna is Rogue and Remy's youngest child. There's a list of the kids in chap 3 at the end. Lol, yup i named her after you lol ;D well it was more after Rogue but that's your name too so it's all good lol. Hope yur less confused and that you like this chap ;D

Gothic Streak- Glad you liked. I like the powers i gave the kids too, i thought it was original ;D lol. Hope you like this chap ;D

TotallyRiddickObsessed- Glad you enjoyed and hope you like this one too ;D

MagCat- Yay i'm glad you loved, i loved writing it ;D I'll check out yur chap 4 soon. I'm having trouble with school at the moment cause their piling tons of HW on me. Lol yes Kitty's cooking has gotten better lol, if not she might get killed for poisoning the MoE kids lol. I love what i have going with Odile and Chris...they'd be sooo cute heheh. I'm not telling you if yur guess is right or wrong...lol i like being evil like that. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D

GothikStrawberry- I'm glad you liked and you'll see what the kids think of their mommies today ;D hope you like ;D

MJK- Lol, the kids will be surprised, and hopefully know not to piss their mommies off lol. Nope Nathaniel and Sini have no relation lol. LOLOLOL...my lips are sealed on who the chosen one is ;D hope you like this chap ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

First thing I wanna say is…SORRY, I really am. I went out of town last week. I didn't have time to do the review responses cause my parents took me out of school early. So I am terribly sorry for making you wait. Anyhoo now, Thanks you people who reviewed. I love ya lots lots lots…I got my first big official flame while I was gone and I just wanna thank you all for reading and not thinking my writing is crap. Lots of love goes out to you whoever reads or has read any of my stories ;D Anyhoo without further delay, read on and hope you like this chap.

OoOoOoOo Chapter 5 OoOoOoOo

Wanda yawned as four robots came running towards her. She arched her back stretching as if she didn't notice the metal figures were coming straight at her. As they got about three feet close to her, her hands glowed blue and her eyes had an evil glint in them.

Before the robots could get any closer two glowed blue and flew into the air then slammed into each other making little mechanical parts fall everywhere. Wanda looked at the scrap on the floor and at her remaining two robots. She then turned her wrist down towards the floor and soon all the pieces of scrap metal on the floor started glowing blue and shot up to the air then flew and towards the robots acting as bullets. Wanda smiled as the robots started falling apart, she then turned to stare at some one else since it seemed her job was done.

Betts looked around her area to find that laser guns were point at her in all directions.

"Great…just great…" she mumbled to herself and started dodging when they started firing at her. She aimed on of her psychic knives at one of the guns making it blow as the purple knife touched it. She started repeating that seeing as it was the only way she would get out of there unharmed. She stopped when all the laser guns blew up and she smiled, until she felt to cold metal arms grab her by the waist.

Her eyes widened and her long leg suddenly came up and hit the robot which appeared as Omega Red right in the face. The robot didn't move so she repeated that until his grip on her loosened, when it did she squeezed out of it and rolled over his back to behind him. The Omega Red robot was slow so when it turned around it didn't see the two psychic knives coming straight at him. The pierced the robots chest making it bend on to get Betts leg to come up and hit the robot in the back of it's neck sending it crashing down on to the floor.

Betts tilted her head as she looked down at it. "Well…there's a reason I was known as the British Ninja," she mumbled and walked away from it.

Lexa dodged all the laser guns that were firing at her, she saw that Betts was going to take care of them so she decided not to bother with them. She looked behind her to where she had been a little earlier and noticed that the robot she had fought earlier, the one that shaped itself like Vertigo was lying down still…with it's head missing.

She smirked then turned her face to another direction only to see a robot coming at her at full speed. "Ahhhh…" she gave a small yelp and ran off. As she ran she saw a couple of laser missing her making her turn around to see what it was only to see that the robot that was chasing her had a small laser gun.

'Great…just great…this is what I get for not paying attention,' she scolded herself. As she looked back in front of her she saw that the wall was there and nowhere else to run, instead of turning sideways to continue running she headed straight for the wall. When she reached it her foot went up on the wall and using the wall she made a black flip making her travel over her enemy. She landed gracefully behind the robot and before it could register what was going on X-23 jumped up towards it, her foot claws going straight for the neck. Seconds later X-23 stood there catching her breath as the robots head fell on to the floor with a loud, 'CLANG'.

"Ok…I need to start running again…" she mumbled to herself and walked over to where Wanda was lounging around.

Rogue watched as two robots ran to her, un amused she waited until they got closer enough to her to the point where she could garb them. Easily using her super strength she grabbed them by their arms and then smashed them into each other making their body parts fly everywhere.

As she looked down at them she felt cold robotic arms grab her from behind, she just simply brought her hand up and grabbed on to the robot's face which was right by her ear. Softly pressing it making it start fritz out, getting tired at the fact that it had still not let go she added pressure to her hold on it's face. Soon the eyes popped out of the poor robot and let go as it's body went limp.

"Ok…does the X-men's technology suck or are we just good?" Rogue asked looking at her friends who were watching her having already finished.

"Who knows," Scarlet Witch answered while Psylocke shrugged.

"I think it was the equipment…cause we won a lil to easily…and I haven't practiced in…oh I dunno…years," X-23 answered.

"Ok so we haven't done that in a while but even if we waited a bit more I think we would still be good…I mean we practiced fighting so much when we were younger I wouldn't be surprised if it some how got into our blood," Betts remarked.

"I dunno…I'm thinking I should train more though…needa lose some weight," Lexa stated out of the blue.

"Why?" Wanda asked perking an eyebrow.

"Cause I need to regain my figure…"

"Hello? You still have yah figure dumbass…" Rogue told her rolling her eyes.

"You think so? I dunno…I think having Christina made me gain some pounds…not to mention I haven't exercised in years…"

"What does it matter if you gain weight? It's not like you have anyone important to impress…" Wanda told her.

"Pietro…"

"My point exactly…no one special…" Wanda answered smirking as did Betts and Rogue.

"Hey…stop talking about my baby like that…I don't say shit about your…" Before she could finish Betts butted in.

"can we not have a who has a better lover argument right now…we have company…"

"We do?" Wanda asked.

"Who?" Rogue added making Betts point up to the see through control room windows.

OoOoOoOo Control Room (minutes earlier) OoOoOoOo

"Ouch…I fell bad for that robot…" Pietro mumbled watching Lexa.

"I don't feel bad for the robot mate…I feel bad for you…you married that," John joked making Pietro turn and glare at him. That only caused the fire lover to laugh and turn his attention to his beautiful wife.

"They're doing pretty well for fillies that haven't fought in a while…" Remy stated out loud.

"Doesn't Rogue train your children?" Warren asked.

"No…Remy's de ones that teach de kids how to fight…de kids tink she's an innocent angel."

"Ha…wouldn't they be surprised," John remarked his eyes still on Wanda as she walked to the side and watched her friends kick robot ass.

"Dey are…" Remy answered making John and Pietro stare at him weirdly. Warren also gave the man with demon eyes a strange look until he spotted something in the corner of his eyes making him swiftly turn. His eyes widened as he noticed all the kids there with their mouths half opened as the looked down at the women who created them showing a side they hadn't seen before.

"Uh…kids…"

"KIDS? WHERE?" Pietro shouted.

"Right there…" John answered looking behind him making Pietro also look.

"Hey…guys…what brings you here?" John asked smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah…didn't we tell you to go eat cookies or something?" Pietro asked glaring at his twins.

"To late to scold dem…dey already saw…and dey would have eventually," Remy shushed his friends as Pierre neared the window watching his mom who had beaten all the robots that had charged to get her.

"Mere est…"

"Amazing!" Odile finished for him as she joined him along with Etienne.

"Je sais…je sais," their father answered also looking at the love of his life.

"Chris…do me a favor…" Ben whispered to his younger brother.

"What?" Chris answered.

"Remind me never…ever…to get mom THAT pissed off…"

Nikki smirked, all of them had gotten their mother mad to the point where her hands started glowing blue, but they had never really seen her use her hexing power so…dangerously. Unless it was to give their father a 'little push' out the room.

"That suxs…" Brandon remarked.

"What is?" Brain answered.

"We've known that woman for 12 years and we're barely learning what she can do…"

"I'd rather find out this way then any other way," Brian answered while looking at his mother.

Victoria wasn't shock at all, she had seen her mother training. Living in the X-mansion meant training a lot since they were the next X-men generation.

Warren looked at her frowning, "Vicky…why did you bring them here?"

Victoria gave her dad puppy dog eyes, "We just wanted to know what was going on daddy…" she answered in a small voice.

Warren sighed and shook his head, he could never stay too made at his little princess, on the other hand there was some one who would get very mad, and unfortunately for him that person walked in at the moment.

"WHAT THE HE…CK is goin on in here?" Betts yelled walking in a frown visibly on her face.

"Uh…nothing," John answered and filed up his kids then stood in front of them and whistled as Wanda walked in.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked giving him an annoyed look.

"I wouldn answer that mon ami," Remy whispered to his Australian friend.

Rogue walked in after Wanda and glared at her husband, "What are they doing here?" she asked her eyes narrowed.

"Um…sighting seeing?" he answered the question with a question that only managed him to get dogged by the item of his affections.

"anyone mind explain what's going on?" X-23 asked walking in, Pietro looked at her and noticed a familiar glint in her eyes.

"Lex?" he asked her making her face him with the same cold looking eyes. Pietro looked at her warily not knowing what to make of it.

"Mom?" Brain asked. Lexa looked at him and Brandon and blinked, her eyes going back to normal as she opened them.

She blinked at them again, "What?" she finally asked with a curios look. Brian blinked to, had he just imagined his mother eyes narrowed with a cold dangerous glint? Before he could answer his own question Brandon spoke up enthusiastically making him jump.

"THAT WAS AWESOME MOM…you gotta teach me some of those moves," the older twin told him mom trying to copy a move she had done.

Lexa smiled, "Maybe someday," she answered and yawned. "Why am I tired all of a suddenly…"

Betts smiled evilly, "Maybe it was cause the fight…"

"Oh god…hopefully not cause then that'll prove I am really getting old…" Lexa answered in a horrified tone of voice.

"What time is it?" Betts asked Warren as she rolled her eyes at Lex.

"Don't know…but I know it's late…" he answered.

"Shouldn't you all be going to sleep or something?" Wanda asked all of them.

"Uh…no…isn't our curfew Midnight?" Ben.

"Not today it isn't…you're waking up early so I suggest you got to bed early," his mother answered.

"Uh…there's only on problem with that…" Chris told her making her give a 'what' look.

"Where are we sleeping…" Nikki finished for him knowing he was gonna ask that.

"Uh…" Wanda, Rogue and Lexa looked at Elisabeth for the answer.

OoOoOoOo 1 hour Later OoOoOoOo

Rogue tucked Anna in with her favorite green blanket.

"Ma…where are yah gonna sleep?" as the four year old with green eyes.

"Avec tah pere…in de next room."

"What if ah get scared?"

"There's nothing tah be scared about, and anyway look around, there's like 10 other girls here tah keep yah company," Rogue answered and looked around where the other girls were either sleeping on the floor or on other beds.

"Kay…" the little girl answered reluctantly.

"If yah get scared jus bug Odile," her mom added with a wink getting a 'Hey!' from her oldest daughter.

Anna Marie smiled and nodded happily.

"All right guys…almost time lights out," Wanda told them as she stood next to the door.

"Mommy…" Lexa turned around to look at Christina.

"What's wrong baby girl?" she asked the younger girl who was sleeping in bed with Anna but on the opposite side.

"Lay with me mommy, lay with me," she asked in her baby voice. Lexa smiled.

"Mommy can't do that today sweetie…but is there anything else you want mommy to do?"

The silver haired girl with sapphire eyes looked like she was thinking as her eyes darted to the white ceiling. "Mmmm…sing for me mommy, sing."

Rogue and Wanda snorted getting a dirty look from Lex who then turned back to her youngest child and nodded. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Twinkle Twinkle…"

"Ok…" Lexa answered and stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and then let the words slip out of her mouth as she sang to Christina. Alexandra eyes slowly started closing as she heard her moms soft voice, the other girls just stared at X-23 with a small smile on their faces. Lexa finished and she looked around, "ok…bed time now…"

All of them started moving around trying to get comfortable while the three moms stood by the door and closed it after the girls stopped moving.

Once out in the hall Wanda gave a small chuckle, "The great merciless X-23 singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star…miracles do happen…"

"Hey…I'm a bitch but not a bad mom," Lexa answered with a smirk and a wink.

"And that makes me proud…" all three of them turned to see Emma. "That at least tells me we didn't corrupt your mind into evil too much," she added.

"Actually I think I would still be evil if I didn't have kids," Lexa mused.

"I think we all still are…somewhere deep inside," Wanda murmured looking into space.

"Is that good or bad?" Emma asked her.

"Depends on the situation," Rogue answered the question while walking down the hall to the guys section of the mansion.

"You can't be good all the time," Betts joined them from a corner making them get startled.

Emma smiled softly, "You guys will never change will you? You're all still gonna do what you want to do when you wanna do it…"

"We can't help it…" (Betts)

"It's in our blood…" (Lex)

"I'm not good at paying attention to directions…." (Wanda)

"anyway…breaking rules is fun…" (Rogue)

"I'm scared to see what your children will grow up to be like," Emma told them with a smirk on her face.

"They'll be cute, independent, rule breaking mutants…" Betts answered shrugging.

"I'm sure they will…" Emma responded as the stopped in a hallway where John was impatiently waiting.

"There ya are luv…"

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked not worried.

"Not much…except that Matt's asking for you," he answered and pointed to the door where all the boys would be sleeping. Wanda walked inside while Lexa started following and peeked her head in.

"You guys gonna be ok?" she asked Brandon and Brain while Wanda went and whispered with Matt.

"Mom we're not three," Brandon answered rolling his eyes.

"We'll be fine mom," Brain answered giving his bro a shove.

"You sure?" she asked wanting to annoy Brandon by treating him like a small child.

"Yes mother," the older twin answered giving her an annoyed look that reminded Lexa a lot of Pietro when he was grouchy. She couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

While Lexa grinned like an idiot at her eldest son Rogue peeked inside the room over her shoulder looking for her own three. Pierre was on the floor talking to Ben, Etienne was talking to Chris and from what Rogue could hear it was something about their sisters. She ignored them and looked around but stopped when familiar green on black eyes caught her gaze. She smiled at Nathaniel who gave a small nod and closed his beautiful dark eyes.

"Ok guys we'll see you in the morning," Lexa told the boys as she tried dragging Wanda out of the room.

"Benjamin and Christopher, take care of your brother," Wanda yelled at the two as she tried pulling away from Lex to stay in the room.

Chris and Ben groaned.

"I hate it when she calls us by our full names," Chris mumbled. 

"Don't worry mom, no boogieman will get Matthew," Ben replied mocking her by using Matt's whole name. He'd regretted it seconds later when he felt some one step on him.

"OWWW…"

"Whoops…sorry Ben, was that you?" his mother asked in a hunny sweet voice.

"oww…course not…"he mumbled.

"Good…night."

"Night," they all answered in unison and then were engulfed by the darkness of the room.

OoOoOoOo Hallway OoOoOoOo

Pietro yawned an stretched his hands out in the air. "What a day…"

"Why the hell are you tired, you boys didn't do anything, what didn't get a good sleep?" Wanda asked him.

Pietro smirked at his twin and opened his mouth to reply but was stopped with, "You know what? Never mind I'm not sure I wanna know," she told him and grabbed John's hand and stared walking towards the rooms Jean and Betts gave each of the couples. Lexa sniggered but was close behind with Pietro smirking smugly.

Rogue hid a yawn as she and Remy walked a couple of feet away from Lex and Pietro.

"What time do y' wanna wake em up at chere?" Remy asked while his thumb pointed behind his shoulders at the room they were walking away from.

"Early," was the only response.

"Le matin? Pourquoi?"

"Cause ah think ah know a way we can freak em out while doing it," she answered and shrugged like if it wasn't a big deal.

"Awe chere…dats evil…mais…count moi in," Remy answered with a sigh. He knew Rogue would ask him to do something and that he's eventually give in when she'd give him the puppy dog eyes, so he might as well give in now.

"Ah knew yah'd see things my way," Rogue told him giving him a wink.

"Wen don I?" Remy asked shaking his head feeling pity for himself at how he was wrapped around this woman's finger. Rogue ignored and walked into the room they'd be sleeping in while a smile on her face.

OoOoOoOo Next morning OoOoOoOo

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP!'

Odile's eyes snapped opened as the loud noise blared throughout the room. Her hands came up to cover her ears as the others started waking up and doing the same.

"What's going on?" Nikki yelled over the noise.

"Je ne sais pas…"

"In English…"

"Ah don't know…but shouldn't yah?" Odile asked as they all got up and started walking to the door at a fast speed.

"No…I don't always see 'everything', my power is usually the strongest when I'm touching an object," she answered walking in front since Odile was making sure Anna and Natalie were ok.

The ran into the hall only to see that the blaring noise was also going on there.

"Maybe something's wrong…" Natalie spoke up her voice showing a bit of fear.

"like?" Odile asked.

"Animals might eat us up…" Anna yelled getting weird looks from everyone except Christina who looked more freaked.

"Anna we're not in a zoo," Odile answered rolling her eyes but holding on to the little girls hand.

"Uh...are you sure about that?" Nikki asked after a minute.

"What…don't tell me you still believe in monsters and such," Odile snapped not looking at her.

"Ok then…what do you call that?" she asked making Odile turn and all the girls looked behind then were a huge blurry figure stood. They all stared for about a minute, then they looked at each other and screamed their heads off while running down the hall.

Hank McCoy perked an eyebrow, "Hmm…guess it's to late to wake them up since they are already up," he talked to himself while wondering if Wolverine had better luck waking the boys.

They girls kept running blindly until they bumped into something else making Alex and Natalie fall since they were at the head of the group. Odile reached into her back pajama pockets and took out a couple of miniature playing cards, she didn't like to be caught by surprise. She would have attacked if the people the bumped into hadn't looked familiar after a couple of seconds.

"Chris? Pierre, Etienne et Nate?"

"'Dile?" Pierre asked looking still half asleep.

"Oui…"

"Why were Y' runnin?" Nathaniel asked looking behind them.

"Dere was dis big monsta and he was grrrr," Natalie answered excitedly to her twin.

"Why are you guys up?" Nikki asked a dark corner having all the girls look at her like a weirdo, seconds later Ben came out of it with his usual spiky hair down in a messy way.

"That loud alarm thing woke us…" he answered looking up at the ceiling wonder what it had been.

"What was it?" Odile asked catching his glimpses above them.

"Who knows but that was annoying," Brandon answered walking over from shadows getting a happy reply from Christina who looked like she was about to cry.

"Wat do Y' know…guess it worked…" everyone looked around to see where the voice had come from and found that it had come from downstairs where their parents were watching them, look confused in their pj's.

"Morning Sunshine's," Lexa told them smirking.

"Looks like our alarm worked…"

"Alarm? That's what the WAS? A way for you to cruelly wake us UP?" Chris yelled.

"Get dressed, breakfast is in ten minutes," Wanda answered and walked away with Rogue and Lexa while their dads stood in front of the stairway smiling innocently.

"It was all their idea," John told them pointing at their wives.

Odile shook her head, "it's official…we're the devils spawns," she told them and walked back to the room to either get more beauty sleep or to actually change.

The guys groaned but followed the example.

"What temp is it?" Pierre asked looking down at his dad.

"Cinq et demi," Remy answered and took a sip of coffee. (5:30 am)

"On a SATURDAY?"

"Oui…better get dressed don wanna make yo mom impatient," he answered and watched him and Ben walk away with scowls on their faces.

"Those two inherited to much from their moms," john remarked looking at the attitudes on their faces,

"Tell moi about it," Remy answered and the three fathers turned and walked towards the same direction Rogue, Lex and Wanda had gone.

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

"Ok so we'll spit and go visit different bases to make the search easier," Betts made sure that everyone knew what was going on.

"Yes…you've repeated yourself like 30 times already Betts," Lexa whined as the kids started getting on the X-jet.

"I'm surprised you've noticed considering you never pay attention," Betts replied.

"Whatever, can we go now?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah we didn't know this was going to take forever," Wanda added clearly looking annoyed.

"Fine just call us if you find anything…" she started but was interrupted by Rogue.

"yes yes we know, bye now," she answered and walked aboard the X-jet to find that the guys had already made themselves pilots. Minutes later Lexa sat next to her since Pietro was sitting in the co pilot seat with Remy, Wanda sat with John in the seats next to them on the other side.

In the back everyone else was trying to squeeze in. Chris got to the back seat first and made himself comfortable in the seat next to the window.

"Ah wanna sit next to the window…so move will ya?" Odile told him as she stood in the seat by the aisle. Chris looked up at her but didn't answer, he just stared blankly for a while.

"What if I don't?" he finally asked after she stared at him as if he were deaf.

Odile's lips turned up in a cynical smile, "Do you really wanna find out?" she asked with a perked eyebrow. Chris considered the question in his head and decided that this was the perfect time to check her out. She was wearing black baggy pants, a black tank top with a black opened zip up sweater. On her head was a black and green checkered beanie and her black hood was also on but her shoulder length auburn hair gracefully caressed each side of her face. After seeing that Chris wasn't going to answer and probably not move she dug into her back pocket and took out a card. She lifted in the air and softly threw it at him, as soon as it stopped touching her fingertips the bendable card turned hard as steel and flew towards Chris as if it were a dagger. Chris snapped himself out of his daze and in a 'POOF' a cloud of smoke appeared where he had been. Odile smiled and walked over to his seat and sat down after taking the card out of the airplane seat where it had gotten stuck when it made contact. Seconds later another 'poof' was heard and Chris was sitting in the aisle seat.

"You know you could have just said 'please'," she told her while rolling his eyes. Odile looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him, but then also mumbled a low 'thank you' at the fact that he didn't really seem to mind she had taken his seat.

Seating in the seat across them was their older siblings looking at them like if they were gonna puke.

"Love is in de air a lil too early in de mornin…" Pierre groaned as Ben nodded agreeing.

"So what about you?" Ben asked him.

"What about me?"

"I've heard your pops was a major player in his younger days…do you have a lot of chicks?" he asked. Pierre smirked with an evil glint in his eyes, then both teenage boys started talking about how many girls they had wrapped around their fingers at school. 

"Hey I saw you talking to Victoria this morning," Brain nudged Brandon who was trying to catch up on some sleep.

Brandon opened on of his eyes, "Yeah…so?"

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing…we were talking…"

"Su…re…"

Brandon closed his eyes and then mumbled and auditable 'loser' to his twin who ignored the comment and started thinking about the crush his brother seemed to have on Psylocke's daughter. He knew the young girl liked him, all the girl thought they were cute. Of course Brandon was the more egotistic twin, Brian liked to keep it real and down under unlike Brandon who's head would expand when he found out he had another secret admirer. He turned away from his brother and looked out the window, hoping that the ride to wherever the hell they were going wouldn't be to long.

Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes at the conversation she could barley hear. Why had she chose to sit in front of Ben and Pierre, it would just be a big painful ride. As she decided to get up and sit somewhere else Etienne came and sat next to her.

"Hey," he told her making her sit back down. 'leavening would seem rude' she told herself.

"Hello," she answered and looked at him. He red on black eyes were staring at the seat right in front of him, looking adzed off which reminded her of the way she usually looked when she'd get a premonition.

"Something wrong?" she asked making him snap out of it and turn to her.

"Hmm…no…jus thinking. Yah know about everything we jus got told…one of us in an evil child of darkness…whoopee e doo…" he answered saying the last part sarcastically.

She studied him for a couple of seconds and then asked, "What are you scared of?"

"Wha?"

"There's a fear going around inside of you…what is it and why?" she asked.

He looked at her for a while but then answered, "You're wacko…Ah'm not scared of anything."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Whatever" she answered and looked out the window. 'Boys…always acting so tough…," she thought to herself rolling her eyes in an annoyed manner. 'But…I know there's something bugging him…I can see it in his eyes…' she added and made sure to keep her eyes looking outside.

"Alright is everyone buckled up?" Pietro shouted from the top seat, he got a lot of 'yeas' and then everything went loud as people had different conversations. Pietro shrugged t the loud noise and was about to seat down again when he saw the younger kids looking really bored. He got Lexa's bag and she didn't notice since she was to busy gossiping with Rogue. He then took out a small looking computer.

"You guys wanna watch something?" he asked the four youngest children sitting in the front two seats. They nodded and watched him plug the portable DVD player around some of the computers and soon the screens which were showing radars of some kind went blue.

"Alright you pick," he told Christina sweetly and gingerly gave her Lex's bag which held some of the DVD's. His youngest daughter gave a small 'yayeeee' and looked through the bag. Anna was sitting next to the three year old so she went a head and watched which movie she was going to pick.

Alexandra groaned, "I'm scared to see what's she's going to pick…" she mumbled to her cousin Matt who was sitting next to her, he nodded agreeing.

Seconds later everyone who was talking stopped when they heard the familiar song…

"I luv you…you luv me…WE'RE a HAPPY FAMILY! With a GREAT BIG HUG…" Christina and Anna's small voices sang loudly along with the song while everyone stared with their mouths opened.

"Nice goin mon ami," Remy told Pietro who smacked the palm of his hand onto his forehead.

"You know…after a while….t's not so bad," Lexa told Rogue who looked as if she was listening to nails on chalk board.

"Speak forh yahself."

"Oh come on…don't tell me yours never watched barney…I mean look at Anna, "Lex responded and pointed at the youngest Lebeau who was singing her heart out.

"They did but not around meh," she answered. "That was Remy's job…ah only put up with Blue's Clues and Rolie Polie Olie," she added.

Wanda sniggered but nodded, she then turned and glared at John who had joined the two toddlers.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head and ignored him.

In the back seats Ben and Pierre kept mumbling, "The HORROR…THE HORROR!" Chris and Odile though were sharing his ear phones trying to drown the horrible song out of their heads.

"I wish I could stop time…and make it disappear" Brandon mumbled darkly.

"Uh…you can." his brother answered.

"I know…but mom would kill me…"

"True," Brain answered nodding and then both proceeded in covering their ears with hands.

Matt and Alex looked at each other and for fun and to annoy their older sibling the started singing and swaying along with the song. Natalie and Nathaniel though just sat quiet and looked at everyone on the airplane as if they were all freaks.

Nikki shook her head hoping to get a vision that told them the DVD player would break, next to her Etienne sighed.

"This is gonna be a LOOOOOONG flight…" he told her and then sunk down on into his seat.

OoOoOoOo 1 Hour Later OoOoOoOo

Rogue looked around the large dark circular room. Her eyes scanning around for any clues that someone had been there recently.

"Nothing seems like it's been moved here," Lexa mumbled out in a low whisper but everything was so quiet all of them were still able to hear her.

"Maybe we should go deep down," Wanda suggested.

"Down? This place is huge and your telling us there's a down from here even though we had to blast our way to get in this underground base," Pietro whined following the girls since they seemed to know the place like the back of their hands.

"Well what do you expect? This is sinister were talking about," his wife answered.

"Hey do you guys think it was a good idea leaving the kids outside?" John asked looking being them once in a while.

"They'll be fine John," Wanda answered and walked towards a metal close door.

"Yeah I know but…what was the point of bringing them if we were just going to leave them outside," he remarked getting a shrug from the Scarlet Witch.

"Why we stop?" Remy asked looking at the metal door in front of them.

"This is the elevator," Rogue answered and dusted off the buttons that would allow it to open.

"Maybe we shouldn't ride it…what if we get suck while it's going down…or what if we actually find something?" X-23 told her.

"Then we'll either bust out or kick major ass," Rogue answered shrugging her shoulders as she pushed the button making the sound of machinery echo throughout the silent room. The door opened and they all walked on, after a couple of minutes they got off on the bottom floor where Rogue quickly walked down a corridor in the dark.

"Chere…w'ere y' goin?" Remy asked in the darkness, the answer he got was the lights coming on and Rogue standing in front of a large switch looking a little in a daze. "'Ow…did Y' know that?" he asked looking at her surprisingly.

Rogue looked around, there where corridors all around and she knew exactly where they all led, "This was the first base we entered…"

Realization hit Lexa, "That's right…no wonder this place looked so familiar…this was it…the place where we first met. At the tender age of 16..."

Wanda's eyes got dazed as she remembered the last day she had spent in the insane asylum, she got Goosebumps replaying the whole event in her head. "We spent a whole year in this base…training with White Queen…and Deathstrike…"

"Home sweet home," Lexa murmured.

Pietro, Remy and John watched as the three girls walked away from them towards the corridors. Soon after the shock of knowing this was the place where the three were trained to be the greatest powers of destruction, they followed.

OoOoOoOo Outside OoOoOoOo

"I can't believe they left us out here…CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?" Ben asked or more like yelled.

Pierre shook his head, "Nope…wonder if they only brought us 'ere ta watch the scenery," he mumbled after letting a disappointed sigh come out his lips.

"This est BORING," Odile complained while pacing back and forth in front of the big whole her father had made earlier leading down to an underground base.

"Stop doing that you're giving me a headache," Chris told her as he watched her do it over and over again.

"Yea and yah mouth is also giving us a headache," Etienne added annoyed getting a glare from his older sister.

"Calm down guys…they probably left us here cause there was nothing interesting down there," Brian told them nodding.

"OR…they left us here cause they thought something was actually down there," Brandon added making everyone look at each other.

Ben growled in frustration, "That's it…I'm going down there."

"Moi aussi, anything beat bein up here not knowing what's goin on," Pierre added and both guys got up and walked towards the huge crater. Ben jumped down into the hole closely followed by Pierre.

"I'm not letting them get all the fun," Brandon spoke up after a couple of seconds.

Brain rolled his eyes, "Great…trouble here we come," were his last words as he jumped in. Odile walked closer the whole and was about to jump when a hand grabbed her wrist, she turned and glared at Chris who had a strong grip on her. He ignored it as he looked down at the dark whole. He then looked back at her and smirked at her, seconds later a 'poof' was heard and in a puff of smoke they both had disappeared.

Etienne ran a hand through his head, "Stupid, stubborn older son of a…" he mumbled as he walked towards where Odile and Chris had been. He quickly turned back, "Yah coming?" he asked.

Nikki slowly opened her eyes and looked at Etienne. She was crouching, her palms were on the hard rock soil and her eyes looked bemused. She nodded and slowly got up and walked towards him.

"The rest of yah stay up here," he told the younger kids, he then turned and faced the younger girl with reddish orange hair. "Ah'll go first. Yah don't go until I tell you how the landing is," he told her and after receiving a nod jumped into the dark hole. Seconds later he called to Nikki who turned and looked at the younger kids that wouldn't be joining them and jumped.

Natalie and Nathaniel looked at each other. "Okay…'ow bout we get on de jet…it's kinda frois out 'ere," Nathaniel told them.

Natalie looked down towards the whole but nodded and turned around and started walking into the jet guiding Alexandra and Matt inside.

"Y' two…come on," Nate told Christina and Anna who were drawing figures in the ground.

"Nah uh," Anna mumbled looked hard at the floor.

Her older brother rolled his eyes but walked inside, "Fine…mais don stay out dere ta long…"

"OOOH purrty…" Christina mumbled as she looked at the stick figures the four year old was making.

"Ah know…" she answered in proud voice. They kept drawing for a while but stopped when they heard a sound…both girls looked around curiously. It sounded like…nails scratching something, curiosity took over both toddlers as they followed the sound.

OoOoOoOo First Underground Floor OoOoOoOo

"OW! Someone stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry, I think that was me," Brandon told Odile.

"No, you're steeping on ME!" Ben growled.

"Oh…then I guess I'm not sorry," he answered rolling his yes in the dark.

"Hey where did our parents go?" Brian asked looking around and making the conclusion that they weren't there since the room echoed and they couldn't be heard.

"Dunno…guess we should look fo 'em," Pierre answered and they kept walking forward barley being able to see in front of them.

Everyone agreed and followed, Nikki every once in a while would look back to where they had come from.

"What's wrong?" Etienne asked noticing.

"Someone needs to go back," she answered stopping completely. Everyone turned to her.

"What?"

"Something's wrong…someone needs to go back," she answered.

"Why? What do you see?" Chris asked her holding onto her arm and turning her around.

"Nothing…I don't see anything but…"

Pierre ignored her and turned his head towards the way the entered, trying to get the feelings of those over there to reach him. After hard concentration of getting everyone's feelings out of his way he found the two closest one from outside. There was three now, the two were curious and a bit nervous but that one that had just appeared seemed self-assured.

"Someone go," he told them and looked at the Maximoff twins who looked at each other but nodded and headed back.

OoOoOoOo Outside OoOoOoOo

Christina and Anna walked towards the sound which led them away from the jet. They finally found the source coming from behind a large crate. The walked slowly towards it and turned it and found a woman wearing all black leaning on it. Both little girls looked at each other and then at the ladies nails, they were extremely large and were silver. The woman turned to them showing her raisin eyes.

"Hello…"

"Uh…hi." Anna answered while Christina gave a small friendly wave.

She gave them a small little smirk and walked over to them, she crouched down and got to eye level with them.

"And who would you be?" she asked looking directly at their features while one of her admentium claws rested under their chins raising their heads for a better view.

"Momma sai neba talk ta stanges…" Christina voiced standing a little behind Anna.

The Asian woman smiled at her, "Really? Guess I shouldn't be surprised that X-23 has motherly instinct now…don't worry…I'm not gonna hurt you," she told the little girl with malice in her eyes. Both girls started to back off a little…

OoOoOoOo In front of the Jet OoOoOoOo

"Come on," Brandon told Brain and walked into the jet. He looked around and counted all the kids.

"Hey…where's Tina?" he asked Alex while the other kept watching a movie.

"They're outside," Nathaniel answered.

"No they're not…no one's outside," Brian answered.

"WHAT?" Nathaniel and Natalie yelled.

"SHIT!" Brandon yelled.

"Mom is going to kill us…" Brain mumbled and the two ran outside.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Mwhahahaha…I'm sure you all know who's with Anna and Christina. Anyhoo that was this chappy…next chap will have the gurls remembering they're younger days and we'll see what happens to Christina and Anna….whatever could it be? Mwahahahha only I know. Anyhoo thanks for reading ;D Oh before I forget, I got packed with HW this week so I didn't get to write at all so I'm not usre if I'll be able to update next week…I think I probably will though…we'll see ;D

Love ya lots - UHW 


	6. Things of the Past

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee Lebeau- Lol, Wanda is cute...but I agree, the hair has got to go lol. Lol, yup it's a hint ;D Jott's fun to mess with lol. Tsk Tsk, you a bad girl Leafee. Lol, i'm basing the pervetedness of the kids on u lol. Yup, the idea u gave me was a flashback...I dunno where i'm gonna put it though. Lol, none of them are nice...lol i'm up to the rude awakening when we have kids lol. Lol, i try making Remy speak in third person, he does it sometimes. Lol, yup yur free to borrow Chris and Odile to snuggle them till death lol. Lol, i had to make them sing the song...it was evilly fun. I love Brandon...when I think him i think mini Pietro. Cute, sarcastic and sexy. I think the younger ones would cry for their mommies. Lol, awww sorry for killing you with anticipation. It's ok though you'll know what happens today ;D Anyhoo my love hope y alike ;D love ya lots lots lots ;D

TheDreamerLady- Lol, aww poor DL. I'll pm you the names of the kids k ;D Yay glad you liked the last chap ;D The kids are stupid, but it's not their faults their kids after all lol. Ok my dear hope you like this chap :D

SickmindedSucker- Lol, what can be done about it? Kids aren't that bright lol. Plus they want a sense of the adventure. Lol, is Deathstrike gonna try anything...maybe yes maybe no...we'll see lol. Yay i'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and sorry for making ya'll wait a week for the next but life is hectic lol. Anyhoo I hope you like this chap ;D

Freak87- Aww lol, i'm sorry. Next fic won't have kids at all lol ;D I didn't like the flame because they person who wrote it didn't even read the whole story. I mean if they had read it then I wouldn't have a problem with it but the just skimmed through it. Yay, it's been a while since I wrote a fight scene so i'm glad it was ok ;D I can't skip things...that's what I kinda hate about my writing lol. I'm descriptive...sometimes I think might go over board with the describing :D Lol, yeah it was stupid of them taking the smaller ones but then look at the lil kids point of view. The smallest are probably still attached to their moms and that only leaves three that would stay at the mansion...then those would probably feel left out lol. Lol, love and stupidity go together. I'm still not saying who the chosen one is lol. Man i hate you...lol not really but you can read me so well, am I predictable? lol Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D

Pyro Lady- Lol, i'm not telling who the child of darkness is lol. Don't worry, i don't thin Deathstrike is as heartless to attack kids who can't defend themselves. By the way did you get my e-mail about emerald evo being deleted and Scarlet getting a new rpg? Anyhoo hope u like ;D

TotallyRiddickObsessed- Yay I updated. Hope you like this chap ;D

GothikStrawberry- Glad you liked the last chap. Lol, lets see...will I be evil enough to hurt Anna and Christina...lol read and find out ;D

MagCat- AWWW lol, i'm sorry for making you wait a week for this chap. You've asked for Magneto so i'm giving you mags...he isn't in it a lot though so you have been warned ;D hope u like ;D

Gothic Streak- I glad you though the last chap was worth the wait, hopefully this chap will be too.

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

SORRY! AHHH I know lol late update, but believe me it's only going to get worse after this lol. I'll talk about that at the end :D Thanks for those who reviewed you guys are great ;D Sorry I made you all wait a while for this chap lol, I'm sure some of you were getting tired of waiting what happens to Anna and Christina. Anyhoo I'm here today and I hope you guys like this chap and that it was worth the wait. By the way, there's gonna be 'some' MoE stuff (i guess u can call them flashbacks) but thier gonna be along with some new things k? I bet i just confused some of you lol. Well hopefully you won't be confused when you get there. Ohh and i apologize for the grammer mistakes which will probably be more than usual -.-;;; Enjoy!

OoOoOoOo Chapter 6 OoOoOoOo

"Where they hell should we be looking?" Brain asked as Brandon and himself walked a couple feet away from the jet.

"I don't know but our parents will probably be back any minute now so we better do something quick.."

"Like?"

"TIME FREEZE!" Brandon yelled while his hands went up and stretched in front of him. When he opened his eyes everything was quiet and he turned to look at his brother who had a foot in the air about to put it down and his mouth was opened as he was speaking.

"That's a good look for you," Brandon mumbled to him and tapped him on the shoulder making his look a like snap out of the time freezing spell.

"What the…" Brain said as he started falling.

"I stopped time…it won't last long so do your stuff," Brandon told him looking around. Brain nodded and I a blink of an eye zoomed past his twin ready to look all over the place. After a bout a minute Brandon heard Brain yelling for a him a couple of yards away. When he got there he found the two little people they were looking for. Both had a lolly pop in their hands raising it to be put it in their mouths.

"Okay…un freeze time," Brain told his brother, Brandon snapped his finger ending the time spell. Anna and Christina blinked and looked around.

"Ey' wen did you get here…" Christina asked in her tiny voice.

"CHRISTINA MAXIMOFF WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!" Brain yelled and ignored her question.

Brandon ignored his twin and looked at the Popsicles they had, "Tina…where did you get those?" he asked making her stop wincing at Brain and look at the older sibling.

"De purtty ladie gave em to us…"

"What lady?"

"Da lady in black," Anna answered looking around as if wanting to point her out but there was nothing there.

"Don't put that in your mouth," Brandon snapped taking then candy from Christina and then doing the same to Anna. "Come on before you two get us in big trouble," he told them nodding for them to walk ahead of him back towards the jet.

"Why did you take them away?" Brain asked his brother as they walked a couple feet away.

"Cause…mom wouldn't give Tina candy this early in the morning…and if I remember correctly…she didn't have candy with her…"

"So?"

"So who knows where the hell they got this from…" he answered his eyes scanning the area around them, his ice blue eyes narrowed at not being able to understand where the treats had come from.

OoOoOoOo 2nd underground floor OoOoOoOo

X-23's eyes flashed dangerously around.

"What?" Rogue whispered as Lexa looked up at the ceiling.

"…Nothing…" she answered after a while and soon after there was nothing but silence.

"THIS IS BORING AND POINTLESS!" Wanda broke the silence and had her yell echo thought out the abounded base.

"Shh Luv…you never know if anyone else is here," John told her and looked around cautiously.

"Don't you think if there was someone here, Lex would have found their scent already?" Pietro asked rolling his eyes at his in law.

"Dats true…also if dere was someone 'ere why 'avent dey attack us?" Remy asked sneakily walking behind everyone and scaring them by showing up out of nowhere.

"Stop doing THAT!" John yelled at him making the Cajun laugh. Pietro shook his head at them, "Kids," he mumbled.

"Hey we're not the ones with teenage hormones," John countered.

Pietro smirked, "And having teenage hormones is bad why?" John opened his mouth to answer but then closed it and looked thoughtful wondering if they was a down side to it.

"Can yah morons shut up?" Rogue asked as she and the other were trying to keep going with some silence.

"Y' tell 'em chere," Remy told her proudly.

"Ah was talkin tah yah too," Rogue told him making the smirk on his face disappear.

After a while Rogue sighed and kept walking through some of the corridors, as she looked around memories of their first meetings flashed through her head. The darkness that surrounded them, the pleasure of knowing that they would be the best, feelings they had had at the tender age of 16 came back for seconds at a time as the walked through the different rooms.

"Wanda's right…we're just wasting our time here," she murmured as they headed back towards the entrance.

"Well…at least we weren't at the X-mansion taking orders from anybody," Pietro remarked not liking the idea of being bosses around by Scott or Jean.

"Yeah…being here beats getting crowded by our 'parent' figures," Rogue answered remembering how Raven had acted with her and the kids when they had arrived, sugary sweet but Rogue wouldn't fall for anything that women would say ever again.

"Come on…they aren't that bad anymore," Lexa told them only to get glared at. She and wolverine had smoothed things over so she really didn't care about hating him.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Funny how some things didn't change at all…but others did," she mumbled looking at Lexa who glared at her at the moment.

"Can yah guys just shut up? You're giving meh a headache," Rogue told them.

"Remy thinks it's time to go," Remy whined.

"Why?" Pietro asked.

"cause we 'aven't found anything and we've been 'ere a while…I dink it's ok to say Sinisters not 'ere."

"Mates gotta point," John remarked and stretched.

"Fihne fihne yah bunch of whiners lets go," Rogue replied annoyed. Wanda shook her head and turned to start walking back but noticed X-23 looking ahead and stiff as stone.

"Lex?" she asked getting no reaction from her. Wanda looked over down at the empty hall X-23 was very focused on.

"What is it?" Rogue asked walking over to the dark skinned girl. X-23 didn't answer but at the moment she started running right into it.

"Lexa?" Pietro called out and soon caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Pietro!"

"No, what the hell is wrong?" he asked keeping a firm grip on her as she kept trying to get away.

"She's here," Lex answered and looked at Rogue.

"Who's here?" Rogue asked her eyes narrowing, all of the walked towards Pietro and Lexa but then stooped as they heard the noise. It sounded like nails on chalk board, the sound piercing through out the large base. Rogue involuntary felt a shiver down her spine while Wanda grew Goosebumps at the sound.

"Deathstrike…" Wanda mumbled while Lexa nodded and still tried to get away from Pietro. He reluctantly let her go and watched as the three girls walked at a fast pace towards where the sound was coming from. Right when they got to the place where it seemed the sound was coming from around the corner the light black out leaving them in the dark. Lexa gave a yelp making Pietro feel his way around to find her.

"What is it?" he asked as he touched a shoulder.

"Uh…Wrong person homme," Remy told him taking his hand off his shoulder.

"Whoops," Pietro said felling around in the dark again as John laughed. He felt a hand grab him.

"Why'd you scream?" he asked knowing it was Lexa.

"Cause…it caught me by surprised," she answered hotly.

"Who turned the lights out?" Wanda asked annoyed.

"Dunno…but the noise is gone." Rogue told her.

"Oui…" Remy answered as the lights started flickering on and off then permanently staying on.

"She's gone…" Lexa mumbled as she looked around and her senses were at full alert. As soon as the words left her mouth the screens in all the rooms turned on making Rogue and Wanda jump at the surprise.

"What the…" Wanda started but stopped when she looked at what the screens were playing.

"Its…" Lexa started but got interrupted by Rogue.

"Us." Lexa mutely nodded and looked at the screen which held them at the tender age of 16. The screens were glowing with images of them when they were barley starting out, training sessions with Deathstrike and White Queen. They watched as the sound on the screens became loud and aloud them to hear what they were saying…

OoOoOoOo TV Screens OoOoOoOo

"To be the best…the greatest you must works as a team," Emma told them while walking back and forth as they stood in a line.

X-23 was impatiently tapping her foot and rolled her eyes. Elisabeth blew a bubble and popped it making it big 'pop' echo threw the room. Wanda was staring at a wall while Rogue looked at Deathstrike who was preparing them for their first training session.

"To work together you must trust each other…without no trust there is no way of winning…"

"What exactly are we even fighting for?" Rogue asked turning to look at the older woman.

"We're her to do Sinisters biddings…whatever they maybe…if you're are going to doubt doing anything we suggest you leave now…however it is uncertain if you will leave alive," Deathstrike answered. The young girls looked at her a bit surprised at her coldness.

"Gee…so glad that the people here are friendly," Rogue muttered sarcastically getting a small smirk from X-23. It was the first time she had shown emotion since they had been there which had been a two days.

"You all have great potential…that's why you're here. Because you've got what it takes to dominate…now it's your choice if you really want to stay here…but like Yuriko said…it's not guaranteed that you'll make it out of here alive…whether you stay OR leave…"

"Well?" Deathstrike asked walking next to White Queen as both faced them.

"Ah thought ah'd made it clear that I was staying…after all I did pass that test Sinister gave meh," Rogue answered.

"Sinister has something I want," X-23 answered her face going stoic once again. Wanda nodded and answered, "I'm staying" while Betts smiled at Emma knowing she knew what her answer was.

"Very well…welcome to the ministry…"

"What's that? The gay name of Sinisters group?" X-23 asked, the others looking at her in surprised since it was her first time talking.

"No…it's jus yours," Emma answered knowing that the young girl was going to be hard to train with her attitude, but then again seemed to have attitude.

"Great…then it's just our gay name," she replied getting a glare from Deathstrike who wasn't liking the younger girls confidence.

"Think of it what you want but that is now what you are…"

"Whateva…what now? Do we get fancy badges or sumthing?" Rogue asked joining with X-23 to show that their joining was almost 'forced'.

Emma sighed, 'I'm gonna be growing wrinkles before I should' she thought as she looked at them. "No you'll stat training tomorrow morning…be prepared. The first session you'll have is just to prove how powerful you really are…we suggest you start getting to know each other since you'll be spending a lot of time together," she told them dismissing them by giving a small nod when she finished. They walked out of the room and towards the rooms they had been assigned to by Morph.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Yuriko asked.

"Cause it was Sinisters orders…"

"Did he have to give us such smart mouths?"

"No…but you never know…sometimes that trait is a good thing," Emma answered and soon walked out the room herself to report to Sinister.  
OoOoOoOo static OoOoOoOo

"That was…weird," Lexa mumbled as she stared at the fizzing screen a couple of feet away.

"Wow…you guys were bitchy even at that age?" John asked only to get elbowed by Wanda.

"Some habits die hard," Rogue answered while wondering why Deathstrike had activated the screens to show this. She was about to open her mouth to say something else but was stopped with the static on the TV stopped and went back showed another base.

OoOoOoOo TV OoOoOoOo

(17 year old MoE)

"Well congratulations, I'm glad to say that…" Emma stopped not knowing how to phrase it.

"You've made us…proud…Sinister is proud," Deathstrike told them. They all looked smirked knowing that they deserved the praise.

"Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do," X-23 remarked while running a hand through her brown hair which held new blue streaks.

"Yes well…you guys did what you had to do…"

"Is this you're way of telling us we've graduated or something?" Wanda asked. Yuriko smiled at this shook her head.

"Oh no…that year was just kids play…" she answered devilishly. "We think you're ready to play with the big kids now," she answered and as she did the doors to their training room opened to show half a dozen people.

Elisabeth looked at every single one of them, she had seen them before hanging around the bases but none of them really ever talked. The guys were to creepy looking and the girl looked like a total slut.

"Meet the Nasty Boys and Vertigo…you'll be battling with them today to prove to us how much you've improved…" Emma told them looking at all the mutants in the room carefully.

"Are yah sure we're still not doing 'kids play'?" Rogue asked as she looked at them.

"Believe it…this groups is Sinisters best group…unless others can surpass them," Yuriko answered with a confident smile looking at the for girls who were wearing sweat pants and tank tops.

X-23 smirked as she shared a look with Wanda. They both then looked at Betts who just held her attention to the opposition. They turned to them too and waited for what they knew would come out of Rogue's mouth…

"Then what the fuck are we waiting fohr?" as soon as the southern drawl vanished both groups ran towards each other, as they made contact the screen went into a bright light and showed another clip of the past.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why exactly are we moving?" Rogue asked before attacking her food.

"Sinister thinks you're ready to go on real important missions. Play time's over," she said giving them all serious eye contact.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(As the TV changed scenery Rogue closed her eyes knowing the scene that was going on in front of them and knowing the screams that would follow soon from their old 'new' looks. She shared a look with Wanda who was looking at the haircut the image inducer had given her with great dislike)

"Come on. Go look at yourselves even if you don't want," Deathstrike said nudging them all downstairs. The four went into the living room and made their way towards the big mirror over the couch. When they all saw their reflections…they screamed.

"Are we gonna be stuck like this forever?" Lexa asked pulling on her hair.

"No you big baby," Emma said taking her watch off and letting her look back into the mirror to find her regular appearance.

"They're only illusions," Deathstrike added.

"Oh, then why does it feel so real?" Wanda asked while checking out her hair, which went up to her ears.

"Because in order for others to believe it's real it must look and feel real," Emma answered her question.

"Oh I get it," Elizabeth said.

"So we can't leave the house looking like our selves, we have to look like this?" Rogue asked.

The White Queen nodded at her.

(The guys mouth opened as the recognized the looks the girls had and remembered that that was the way they looked when they first had met)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(The screens changed once again. X-23 looked at it closely remembering the feeling she had had that day…the great feeling of superiority)

"Please…have mercy." X-23's fist stopped right in front of his eyes; she looked at him and then tilted her head to the side.

"Mercy…sorry that's not in my vocabulary," seconds after she said that there was a 'Snikt' and no more talk from him.

(Quick static and change of scene)

A dark girl with intense blue eyes looked straight into the camera and smirked. She then did what sounded like a whistle to them and watched as the other three young ladies walked towards them. The girl who had bluish black hair backed away from the camera and gave view to the other girls.

One with dark purple hair looked like she was walking through the air as she floated up and looked at the camera. The one dressed in red threw her hand at two light polls and they came to life lifting her up around the waist to get her in better view. The last one crossed her arms from the ground and slowly seems to fly up into a better camera view.

"Hello…X-men," the violet haired one spoke.

"I'm Psylocke…and we're here to give you a message," she smiled evilly. Before she could say anything else the one with midnight hair disappeared. The three watched her leave.

Psylocke kept talking and said, "That's Rogue and that's…"

"I can say my own name," the girl with short shoulder length hair and red tips said looking at the purpled haired girl.

"Then say it," came the southern drawl next to her.

"Scarlet Witch," she said now looking very annoyed. X-23 returned but came with something else. It was a body…a police officers body…and his eyes looked like they were dug out of his eyes sockets. She put her fingers on his cheeks and squished them together so they could open.

"Mercy," she said in a deep voice. While moving the lips. She then looked at the camera, "What is Mercy?" she asked in a light voice and then without hesitation she let the body drop with a big 'Thud' on the ground.

"That's X-23...anyway you know in life…there's a time to stand and fight," Psylocke said.

"And then there's a time to run and hide," X-23 spat out.

"We suggest…" Scarlet Witch continued.

"You run," Rogue finished and her eyes seem to have an evil glint in them. After saying the officer's body seemed to float back up to where the camera was. Psylocke raised her hand towards it psychic knives were thrown into it, the body started glowing blue and flew to the background and hit the floor hard. They all smirked as they heard the big 'Thud'. While that happened something went 'snikt' and two claws popped out of X-23's hands, Scarlet Witch's hands turned a darker blue and the head of the light polls started to face the camera and hiss as if they were snakes. Rogue just looked at the camera, her face seemed to be getting closer to it but far enough to still see the chaos the others were making. Without warning her fist came up and threw a punch at the camera…seconds later there was nothing but static…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

X-23 was outside in the backyard sitting down under a tree her back leaning on it. It was dark and cold…She took a deep breath and both her hands went up to her head and went through her midnight hair

…

Wanda was in her room, her body in the middle of the bed and she was looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes, which would usually be cold and full of anger after battles were surprisingly, empty looking. Wanda bolted straight up on her bed…she really was feeling sick and she did feel like throwing. She ran to her bathroom and the door shut behind her…

…

Rogue was sitting on the floor with her back leaning on her bed; in her arms was an acoustic guitar. She was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Rogue turned to look at the hunter green phone…Remy had given it to her…it was their private line. He was the only one that had the number…they had decided to do it like that so no one would ever interrupt them by wanting to use the phone. She reluctantly picked it up…A solitary tear fell down her cheek as the cell phone hit the wall across her…breaking in half and leaving a dent in the wall.

(Remy eyes widened as he recognized the cell phone…and suddenly the memories of the past went through his head. As if it had all happened the day before…)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dat was de day…" he said out loud having everyone look at him as the screens went back to a static position.

"What day?" Pietro asked his eyes still focused on the tv, the look on Lexa's face as she sat leaning on the tree playing over and over in his head. She looked so hurt, he wondered what it was that had gotten her to look like that.

"Dat was de day…at de museum…" Remy mumbled and looked at Rogue who avoided eye contact with him. "Dat was me who called…"

"Yeah…" Rogue answered in a daze while Lexa rubbed her face with her hands.

"What the hell is she playing at?" Wanda asked thinking about Deathstrike, as if she had heard the screens turned back on only to show a smug looking Deathstrike.

"You can change your team…you can change your looks," she told them making the girls feel as if she was right there in front of them talking. "…but…you can't change who you are…or the evilness that runs through your veins…remember that," she ended making the screen suddenly flash and show many scenes of them training and that first major mission where they has destroyed Sefton Enterprises.

Wanda looked at it all curiously, Lady Deathstrike's voice repeating the words she had just said over and over again. Rogue's mouth opened to say something but before she could a low noise was heard making Lexa who was standing ext to her snap her head to the side only to see something that she wish was an illusion.

The kids stood there a couple feet away, all of them looking at the screens. Odile and Nikki looking the most startled as the scene with X-23 and the cop came up again.

Rogue groaned as she looked at them while Wanda mumbled a small 'shit'. Lexa on the other had her eyes narrow and turn to the screen, with a quick movement that proved she had had some training with Quicksilver her fist hit the screen in front of her at the same time her claws came out. With a couple of sparks coming out of the broken television screen the others screens playing the small clips started turning off like if hitting the first one had caused a chain reaction.

"That BITCH!" Lexa yelled and as the last computer screen went blank, the power turned of leaving the parents alone with the shocked children…everything engulfed by darkness.

OoOoOoOo minutes later OoOoOoOo

Lexa had a pen in between her fore fingers and she kept twirling it around and around between her fingers. She was walking ahead of everyone else and everything was quiet. No one spoke unless they weren't sure if they were walking in the right direction to the exit. Pietro was walking close behind being a little thankful that none of his kids were there. Then again they were obviously going to find out that their mother was an evil murder, and since they weren't their to witness it meant they would be telling them.

John and Wanda were walking on the sides of the group, Wanda noticed that Chris, Ben and Nikki kept giving her side glances as if asking silently asking if that was really her they saw on the screens. She put her face forward to avoid the question, for now at least. John had his lighter up above his head, the thoughts in his head were that hi flame thrower would be a big help right now.

Rogue and Remy were at the end of the group. Their kids walking a couple feet in front of them and the familiar sound of 'shuffle shuffle' of cards. Rogue turned to look at Remy but noticed he wasn't the one doing the shuffling, her next guess was Odile who was the only other Lebeau that always carried cards with her.

"Stop it," Pierre told her making her look up at him. "Y're annoying people," he told her. Instead of listening though she rolled her eyes at him and shuffled the cards faster making the sound increase in volume and in speed.

"Odile," Remy told her in a stern voice making her stop. A couple of minutes later they found the exit and went outside to where the X-jet awaited them with two silver haired teenagers in front of it.

Nikki blinked and remembered why she had urged them to come back up. "What was it?" she asked them.

Before they could answer Lexa's eyes traveled around the ground getting narrowed. She walked up to her twin and grabbed the lolly pops which were still in Brandon's hands.

"Where's Christina?" she asked looking intently at the candy.

"Inside the jet."

"Where did she get this?" she demanded.

"What is it Lex?" Rogue asked.

Lexa ignored her looked up into Brandon's eyes. "She said she got it from a Lady wearing black…"

"That stupid whor…"

"Lexa?"

"Deathstrike got to Anna and Christina," she answered and quickly walked into the jet to look for the little girls closely being followed by Rogue who was now wearing a pissed off expression.

Wanda looked surprised and looked at the rest of the teenagers, "What the hell were you guys thinking leaving here?" she asked in a not very happy tone.

"We wanted to see if we could have been any help, why you didn't want us to find out about your dark secret?" Ben asked in a lighter but similar tone.

Wanda stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, "No…one of their main people was here and if Anna or Tina had been the chosen one WHAT THEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHIT WE WOULD HAVE BEEN IN?" she asked the 16 year old. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING THE 8 YEAR OLDS WITH 'NO' POWERS ALONE?" She yelled at him and the others before quickly walking inside to make sure everything was ok with Matthew and the other kids.

"She's gotta point," John told them following her.

"We didn leave Y' here cause of dere secret…y' were gonna fin out 'ventually…we left you 'ere cause we knew that if anything went wrong y'd be strong enough to protect de oders…maybe dis was our fault by puttin so much trust in y'," Remy remarked walking into the jet having half of the teenagers lower their heads to look at the ground. Pietro stood with them for a couple of minutes, finally she started walking into the jet as well giving them a "let's go" behind his shoulder. The reluctantly and slowly followed.

Inside Rogue and Lexa were talking to Anna-Marie and Christina.

"Okay so what's the new rule?" Rogue asked them.

"No talkin tah strangers," Anna answered getting a smile from her mom.

"That's right, you got that?" Lexa asked Christina who nodded eagerly.

"C'est tres bon," Remy told Anna who smiled at her dad.

"Lets head back," Pietro told them after making sure all the teenagers got on the jet.

"Yeah, looks like we'll have something important to talk about," Wanda answered looking out the window of where she was sitting. John was next to her with Matt leaning on of their legs between them.

"What did you find mama?" he asked.

"A big Rat," was the only thing she said and stayed quiet.

"I she talking about us or the woman named Deathstrike?" Odile asked Chris as they sat down in their spots.

"Dunno…hopefully not us…I don't like being called a rat," he answered and brought out a black beanie and put down low on his orange hair. Odile nodded and looked out her window, seconds later she felt something fall on her lap and looked to see that Chris had offered her his CD player. She smiled and put the head phones over her ears, while wondering what to think about the secret her mom had kept from all of them.

"Did you see that coming?" Etienne asked Nikki who shook her head.

"No…but I do see something happing," she answered smiling and looking over at Chris and Odile. Etienne followed her gaze.

"Do ah wanna know?"

"Since you're a guy…no," she answered wisely and sank deep into her seat.

"Nough said," he answered and sank into his seat as well. Behind them Ben and Pierre were talking in hushed voices, the rest of the kids enjoyed the movie that was playing and thanked the lord that Lexa had picked the movie and it wasn't as bad as Barney.

OoOoOoOo X-mansion OoOoOoOo

Remy landed the X-jet in the hanger and stretched after turning it off. The kids eagerly got out having gotten tired of sitting down for a long amount of time. Rogue got up and was about to get off when Wanda softly called her name.

"What?" she asked.

"Look," she answered and pointed. Wanda and Rogue smiled as John and Remy looked too. John had a sly smile on his face while Remy's eyes narrowed and flashed.

"Told ya," Nikki told Etienne as they walked off. Ben and Pierre also looked, Ben rolled his eyes while Pierre mimicked his father expression and threw the 'evil eye' at Chris.

"AWWWWW…we're gonna be in laws," John told them all. Chris was sleeping in the seat slouching while Odile's head rested on his shoulder, the ear phones were now being unused on her lap . Rogue and Wanda couldn't help but smiled while John thought 'That's my boy'. Remy on the other hand looked like he was ready to go in for the kill.

"Should we wake them up?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah…we can't leave them here," Rogue answered.

"'ere let Remy wake 'em up," Remy told them and started walking towards them only to be grabbed by Rogue and dragged out of the large jet.

"Chris," John called to him smiling, the boy stirred but didn't wake. Wanda waited as John tried calling him a couple of more times. Finally getting fed up her hands turned blue and her hand rose towards the two teenagers. The CD player in Odile's lap started glowing blue and within seconds a loud rock noise blared out of the head phones which near both their ears. The both jumped up at the loud noise and accidentally banged their heads together. When they looked up they saw John laughing at them while Wanda just shook her head and walked out.

Chris and Odile looked at each other and suddenly blushed at how close they were. Chris quickly got up and walked out while his dad gave him a wink, Odile looked a little startled but soon followed without saying a word or even looking at Pyro.

Rogue was barley going to enter the X-men rec room when Elisabeth quickly walked out and almost bumped into her.

"There you are luv, we've been waiting for you. Did you find anything?" she asked not wanting to get into her head and find out.

"Get all the adults together, we're having a meeting," Rogue answered and walked away looking like she was heading to the professors office. Betts looked after her but didn't move until rogue said , "now" behind her shoulder. Nodding not caring that Rogue hadn't noticed Betts closed her eyes and gave a telepathic message to everyone she could find.

OoOoOoOo Rec Room OoOoOoOo

Odile and Chris walked into the room to find that all the other kids where there sitting. Nikki and Etienne looked at each other than at them and smiled. Pierre glared at Chris while Ben patted him on the back feeling his pain.

"Wat's goin on?" Odile asked them out loud and took a seat next to Caitlin and Rachel who were sitting on a long couch.

"We don't know…but I just got a message from Psylocke that stated all adults go to the professors office," Rachel answered and took her time to admire Brandon who was listening but looking at Victoria.

"I bet it concerns us." Ben spoke up when things got silence.

"Yea but what can we do about it?" Brain asked looking at Rachel with pity since his brother didn't notice her.

"What do you mean what can we do…we need…I don't know a way to find out what their saying…" Ben answered half talking to himself.

"Well Einstein, we're waiting," Odile told him as some of the younger mutants looked at him impatiently.

OoOoOoOo Prof. X- Office OoOoOoOo

"What happened? Did you find something? Is this why we're having the secret meeting?" jean blurted out a thousand questions as she walked in.

"Secret? Puleeze…who wants to bet the kids know we're up here?" Lexa asked shaking her head in an annoyed matter. Everyone talked for a while until Rogue finally got tired of all the noise and hit her hand on the professors desk making a small dent in it.

The professor who was next to Logan winced a little but decided that it was to late now. Next to Wolverine stood Storm, intently looking at Rogue wondering what was going on.

"Finally someone shut them up." Everyone looked at Magneto who had spoken with Mystique standing next to him in human form.

"Just what I was thinking," she muttered getting a couple of glares.

"ANYWAY…what's up luv?" Betts asked as the room got silent.

"He knows we're here…and he knows we're looking…"

"What? How do you know?" Emma asked looking thoughtful by the news.

"Yuriko was at the base…" Lexa answered with a far away look in her eyes.

"Did she attack?"

"Yes…not physically but emotionally…" Wanda answered.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"She got within reach of the younger children…" Rogue answered and looked down at her feet in a thinking position.

"Oh gosh, they're all ok right?" Kitty asked worrying.

"Yeah…she wasn't after them…this was just a warning," X-23 answered.

"So much for a wild goose chase," Lance mumbled.

"What does the warning mean?" Jean asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"He knows we're here…he knows we're looking…we made the first move and his caught on to us," Betts answered running the situation through her head.

"He's gonna…"

"Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere…" Magneto interrupted his daughter getting a glare.

"Why?" Raven asked looking up at him. He eyes traveled across the room, everyone also noticed X-23, Wolfsbane and Wolverine looking around the room in an odd manor. Kitty looked towards the door of the study and noticed a small brown cat sneaking around under the furniture, her eyes narrowed.

"CAITLIN ALVERS YOU'RE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE…" as Kitty voice echoed through the silent room the cat quickly made it's way to the opened window making everyone look and catch a small glimpse of white wings. Betts smacked her palm to her forehead and Warren closed his eyes.

"Victoria…" he told Betts.

"yeah…" Rogue's eyes narrowed and she glared at Remy giving him the evil eye as she walked towards the open window and looked outside. Remy sighed and prayed that Etienne, Pierre or Odile where far far away. If they weren't Rogue was going to bitch to him about the fact they were sneaky because of him and Henri who taught them the sly sneaky way that thieves. Rogue looked outside and all around trying to find clues that might have told her certain Lebeau's had been around.

While she was doing that John nudged Wanda getting a 'what' look from her. He pointed above him where an air vent stood, that wasn't the interesting thing though. What was was that a puff of smoke was quickly disappearing into it. Wanda's eyes narrowed as he hands turned blue and as the doors to the office snapped open.

OoOoOoOo Rec Room OoOoOoOo

"Shit…shit shit shit," Odile mumbled quickly walking into the from closely followed by Etienne and Pierre.

"Did you guys get caught?" Ben asked as they almost ran in. As he asked a brown cat ran into the from the window. It stood still but quickly grew and then turned into the oldest Alvers child.

"We're in deep shit…"

"Yeah I covered that," Odile remarked and Victoria flew in through the window.

"maybe they didn't see us all?" Chris asked suddenly appearing.

"Oui…I mean we be de best of de best…Oncle Henri et pere trained us…I tink we good," Pierre told his siblings.

"that's what you think…" all of them froze and looked to the door way. Even the smaller kids who had no idea what was going on turned to the door way.

"Mama!" Anna-Marie yelled as she saw her mother standing in mid air in the door way.

"I knew this was a bad idea, "Nikki muttered.

"How?" Ben asked getting her to roll her eyes.

"I saw it how do you think?"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause you're to stupid to LISTEN," she answered and they all turned back to Rogue.

"ha ha…Hello belle mere…" Odile answered cheerfully.

"Somethang wrong?" Etienne asked looking at Pierre who was wincing. At the moment the only thing going through his head were curses for being an empath.

"Ah dunno…"

"You tell us?" Wanda finished for her as she appeared behind her being followed by Elisabeth while Rogue brought up a playing card.

"Hear anything to your liking?" Kitty asked phasing through the ceiling and to the side wall to get to the ground.

"Uh…not really…" Chris answered hoping that the truth would make the upset mothers in front of them go easier on them.

"Some kids never learn," Lexa remarked walking up behind Elisabeth and Wanda with an evil smirk. "By they way…just in case you don't get the message…you're in trouble," she told them in laymen's term.

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

"Je ne peux pas le croire... comment ils pourrait ha dejadonos aquí!" Pierre yelled and muttered a couple more things in French.

"Uh...Translation?" Jamie asked Odile who was watching her older brother pace back and forth in the rec room. Etienne was sitting next to her with his head in his hands. The other teenage mutants were sitting around in lounge chairs and on the couches also watching the 15 year old Cajun. Near by in one of the corners was Danielle playing "Life" with the younger kids who were ignoring the others.

"He said 'I can't believe it...how could they have left us here'..." Odile answered as he eyeballs followed all of Pierre's moves. "Shit...shit shit shit shit shit shit shit..." she continued as Pierre started murmuring "Merde" over and over again.

"Thanks I get the point," Jamie answered as both Lebeau children kept saying the naughty words that Danielle was trying to distract the kids away from. "Anyway...you guys kinda deserve being left behind...you DID spy on them," Jamie told them matter-a-factly.

"No we didn't," Brandon answered.

"Oh really? You just didn't get caught RED-HANDED!" he answered rolling his eyes.

"Ok so we did but we didn't hear anything we already didn't know," Brain told him.

"But now we're probably missing all the great details and stuff we didn't know," Ben said and sighed disappointedly.

"Well you've only got yourselves to blame..." Jamie answered.

"Do you know where they went?" Nikki asked.

"No and even if I did I wouldn't tell you..."

"Why? Do you want to baby sit a bunch of teenagers?" Caitlin asked.

"No but some of your mothers would kill me if I let you go," Jamie answered looking around paranoid as if waiting for one of them to pop out.

"So Y' knew wat de be capable of?" Pierre asked finally stopping his pacing.

"Who doesn't?" Everyone turned to look at the new voices.

"Obviously they didn't dork," a woman's voice answered

"Obviously..." Bobby Drake answered.  
"So tell us again why we're here?" Tabitha asked Danielle who turned to look at her.

"Hey it's not our fault that you two came back from your vacation early and now are stuck here with us and all these other whiners," she answered looking at all the teens.

"So...why did we come back early?" Tabitha asked Bobby.

"Cause you said 'Oh I know…lets surprise everyone at the mansion by going home early!'" he answered in a high pitch voice only to get smacked in the back of the head by the shoulder length blonde.

"Ow what the fu.."

"Shut it, there's children present," Tabitha told him and walked into the room.

"Hmm…women," he mumbled out loud getting a lot of head nodding agreeing with him that women were difficult.

"Pig…" Nikki told Etienne who was nodding as Odile smiled charmingly to Chris who was also nodding only to throw a card at him that missed him by an inch.

"Bien…if we aint getting the answers from out parents then y' answer…" Pierre told Bobby and Jamie after some thinking. The four adults in the room looked at each other then at him and Ben who were standing in the center of the room.

"We'll only answer the questions we think we should tell you," Bobby answered after getting a nod from Tabby.

"Fine," Ben answered with a shrug.

"What do you wanna know?" Jamie asked.

"About the past…our parents past…" Ben answered quietly.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere OoOoOoOo

The jet stopped in the middle of nowhere and soon all the adults walked out.

"This was your great hideout?" Wanda asked her father looking at the nothingness around here.

"No…this is just a place I know we won't be disturbed or spied on…"

"We're in the middle of nowhere…" she argued.

"Exactly," he answered.

"It's cold here," Jubilee whined to Ray as they got off.

"Do you guys think it was a good idea coming? I mean theirs only 4 adults with a bout 2 dozen children," Rahne told everyone.

"Their adults what could go wrong?" X-23 asked.

"Uh…they could be driven to madness since they younger ones might be very annoying," Amara suggested.

"OR they could…" Kitty didn't get to finish since Rogue interrupted.

"They'll be fine, more than half the people there know how to take care of themselves…right now ah think we should be thinking more about Sinister…"

"Right…where did we leave off?" Jean asked.

"Je ne sais pas lets just get this talk over wit," Remy answered looking at Rogue.

"Ah thinks it's safe to say he's gonna attack soon…" Rogue answered and looked at the other MoE members.

"Yeah…either he's gonna attack soon or getting that close to the children was an invitation to go to him…" Lexa answered.

"But we don't even know where he's at…how can that be an invitation…" Wanda asked.

"I dunno!" Lexa answered and drove her fingers through her hair.

"GRR…this is like a big ass chess game," Betts growled out frustrated. At these words Professor Xavier and Magneto looked at each other.

"A chess game…" Eric mumbled.

"They made the first move looking for him…it's Sinister move…" Charles remarked to now on in particular.

"What are they going on about?" Lance asked.

"Got no clue…" Ray answered while Roberto gave the old men weird looks.

"It's like a chess game," magneto replied and looked at both his children, "You made the first move…now it's his turn."

"You don't think?" Storm turned to look at Logan who nodded gravely and then looked at Lexa.

"…He's at the mansion…" Rogue spoke out what everyone was thinking.

OoOoOoOo X-Mansion Gates OoOoOoOo

A large purple portal opened allowing many feet to walk out and stand before the large household.

"When the parents go out of town…the children come out to play…what do you boys say we play with them?" a voice asked in a low voice but everything was quiet enough that she was heard. Her companions smiled, Vertigo looked over to the mansion and smirked as well.

"Lets have some fun…" she told them and started making her way forward.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Adults are stupid…LOLOLOL, well at least these are. Leaving all the young kids in the hands of Iceman, Boom Boom and Multiple…what a great idea! Anyhoo hope you guys liked this chap and I think it's obvious what's gonna happen next chap right? That's right, some fighting hehe and lots more /smiles evilly/. I probably won't update next week though, my homework is piling up and I'm working on a bunch of other things as well. Sorry but I'll try getting the next chap ASAP! Hope you guys liked and that you'll review.

Hey is anyone out here interested in joining an X-men RPG? If you are then please feel free to come and role play with us :D It's run by the great Scarlet Sapphire, and Leafee Lebeau along with myself are mods :D You can find us here

http:scarletevo.proboards42 .com/ just take out the spaces. I'm Rogue so if you're a big ROMY fan I hope you consider being the cute Cajun we all love ;D

Also, are there any INUYASHA fans here? We've also made an Inuyasha Luv Shrine. So if you like Inuyasha come join and support your favorite Inu pairing :D

http:inulove. bye guys :D see you when I see you - love ya lots - UHW ;D 


	7. Evil Resurrection

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

TheDreamerLady - Lol, I hope you got all yur work done DL. I just went through stressful last minute projects too lol. Anyhoo my sweet hope you like this chap, and hey, are you done with 'Our Fic'? lol.

Pyro Lady- Yay i'm glad you enjoyed Lol, I think you've told me that you like me writing ;D Can't wait till you join the RPG and hope u like this chap. Love ya lots ;D

Freak87 - Lol, the adults are having a bad day lol. They aren't thinking...lol and that's gonna get them in trouble in this chap...yup yup yup. I see Remy as the overprotective daddy lol...i feel bad for his gurls. That is creepy...Sinister watched the gurls lol...ewwwwwwwwwww...lol. Just creped myself out lol. Whoops, my mistake on the making them have thoughts...just make pretend that the video was kinda like a flashback for them lol. lol, i feel bad for the kids...they did see their moms as angel and now they know how they were before...but that's only the beginning of trouble hehhehe...lol hope you like and yup, as adults there aren't the brightest bunch ;D

SickmindedSucker - Lol, Sinister isn't there but everyone else is...dun dun dun...the drama lol. In the adults defense, their having a bad day lol...lets make that week...the MoE pasts have come out...but things are gonna get a bit more messier -.-;;;; a lot more messier lol. Yay, i'm glad you thought it was ok. I think i'm starting to slack...a lot -.-;;; i blame school though lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D

loneraven- It's ok you haven't reviewed in a while. I have been way busy with school and stuff, stinks. I'm glad you liked this chappy :D A ROMY SITE! WHERE? POINT ME THE WAY /looks around/ AWWWWW I'm honored that you would put the links to my fics on yur site. Please do so :D and give me a link so i can check out the romyness on yur site ;D hope you like this chap ;D

MagCat - There will be more odile/chris cuteness in here ;D Remy strikes me as the jealous type lol...i feel bad for Anna since she's the youngest gurl. I think Caitlin got most of her curiosity from Kitty, I can imagine lance hiding trying to get on in a secret and he's sooo cute lol. Hope you like this chap ;D

GothikStrawberry- Thanks, I thought the flashbacks might have been to much but you made me feel better about them :D Hope you like this chap ;D

Gothic Streak - I love cliffhangers hehehe...they make me feel evil lol. I'm glad you liked the flashback and hope you like this chap including the cliffie lol ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Yay! Sorry for making you all wait such a long time for an update but my life has gotten pretty busy. Since schools almost over my teachers are piling homework on me lol. Also my internet was broken for a whole week lol. That suxed. Anyhoo thanks to all of you who reviewed. You make my day and I'm glad you're still reading the story :D Hehe, the story is gonna be…dun dun dun today lol…you'll see what I mean ;D lol.

Also I know it's Saturday and I usually update Fri's but I thought today was a pretty important day. It's been a whole year since I joined the site and started writing! YAY! So today's "The Things I'd do for you" s anniversary lol. Thanks to anyone who read that fic and all my others. The only reason I'm still here is cause of ya'll ;D

Ok, well before you go on and read this chap I wanna explain something about Nikki (Allerdyce). Some of you ask why she doesn't just get a vision when something bad/dramatic happens lol. Nikki's power isn't as strong as Destiny's, she's barley had it for a year and it hasn't manifested to the extent that Irene's power was. Lol, her power is growing but she can't get a vision just whenever something bad is going on. They come spontaneously, UNLESS she concentrates and tries to urge it (which even if she does won't always happen)…but when it does happens (like it's gonna happen in this chap) she has to be touching an object. Ok…anyone confused? Lol let me know :D Anyhoo hope you like and review this chap ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 7 OoOoOoOo

"Wow…they…sound…KICKASS!" Brandon yelled as Bobby told them about the old days when they used to fight their parents.

"Wait…you're saying that their moms feel in love with their dads even though they were on the opposite sides?" Rachel asked.

Tabitha nodded, "Yeah, not being on opposite sides, not having girlfriends or boyfriends stopped them from getting together…"

"AWWWW That's like sooo sweet!" Caitlin gushed while looking at Chris with a huge sweet smile. Chris stared at her and smiled back, Odile who was sitting across from them watched the exchange and didn't understand why she was all of a sudden feeling sick. In her hand was a card and she started twirling it around her fingers. Pierre watched his sister and then looked to where she was looking, he perked and eyebrow and searched her feelings. He found at what he felt, as he was about to whisper something in her ear she quickly got up.

She stared walking away but before she did the card she was holding fell on to the desk in the middle of the room.

"Where are yah going?" Etienne asked as he watched her leave.

"Ta play…" she answered in a voice sharper than usual. "Ah saw a library yesterday while up in de second floor…" she responded without turning and left out of the room. Etienne got up to follow her only to stop after taking a couple of steps.

"Let 'er go…" Pierre commanded.

"Mais…"

"Jus let 'er go…she wants ta be alone so let 'er…"

Etienne nodded but stayed where he was. Chris from where he was sitting next to Caitlin had begun to rise to follow but stopped when he saw that as Pierre spoke he looked at him. He sat back down and Caitlin started talking to him so he directed his attention on her. As the talked the group conversation was over and everyone broke off into groups and started talking about different subjects.

"What's up with her?" Ben asked walking up to Pierre who was now looking at the empty doorway.

"Not sure…" he answered and turned his attention on Etienne who stilled hadn't moved in inch.

Nikki looked at Etienne and then at the card Odile had thrown on the desk, Queen of Diamonds. She turned to look at Chris who was looking as if he was paying lost of attention to Caitlin but once in a while his eyes would roam to the door. Nikki then got up and headed towards the table to pick up the card and give it to Etienne. Her hand barley touched the card and suddenly she felt the common feeling of a vision coming on…

Her eyes blurred and she felt herself being pulled into the image. When she blinked she was back in the X-men's Rec room. "Someone's here…" she remarked in a loud voice making everyone stare at her.

"What?" Bobby asked her.

"Some other people are here…" she answered.

Jamie looked at her curiously, "Where?" he asked believing her by the seriousness of her face. Nikki's response was looking up at the ceiling. Seconds later Pierre, Chris and Etienne ran out the door…as Oldie's screamed.

OoOoOoOo X-Jet OoOoOoOo

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Rogue asked aggravated.

"No…we're sorry but we're going as fast as we can," Scott answered keeping his focus on the black sky ahead of him.

Lexa was sitting next to Pietro, her feet bouncing up and down as her nerves went crazy. Pietro put his hand on her knee making her turn to him. She stopped and leaned her face into his chest wanting it all to be a dream…a dream she could wake up from.

Rogue started pacing around the jet making everyone get really nervous, if she got frustrated enough to hit anything they might be goners depending on what she'd hit.

"Ah can't take it anymore!" she yelled and turned and looked at Remy who's eyes never left her impatient body. She walked over to him and looked straight into his red on black orbs.

"Ah'm going…" she told him softly. As Remy looked into her determined eyes he knew that there was no point in arguing. He kissed her softly on the lips and then answered with,

"Den wat are Y' waiting for?"

She gave him a small smile before walking over to the button that would open the jet door but before she could push it the door opened by itself. She looked at it surprised and turned to see Magneto with his hand raised at it. He then along with Mystique who turned into a raven and rested on his shoulder for a couple of seconds walked towards her.

"We better go now before it's too late," he told her and flew out as mystique left his shoulder and also flew ahead. Rogue looked momentarily surprised but soon came to her senses and followed.

Everything in the X-jet was quiet until Elisabeth broke the silence, "Warren…" without letting her finish Warren walked over to the open jet door and walked out as his wings stretched into the air.

Storm got up and looked outside, before flying out she turned to look at the people who were watching her. "Close the hanger door, the jet will go faster…" she advised before dropping back outside.

Jean closed the door much to almost everyone's pleasure since the air was really cold outside and it flew in while the door had been opened.

"Do you think they'll make it in time?" Kitty asked to no one in particular.

"They better, "Wanda answered her eyes narrowed at the sky ahead where the figures of those that had flown away was slowly fading away.

OoOoOoOo X-Mansion OoOoOoOo

Pierre and the other two younger boys made a run for the stairs but stopped as they saw people waiting for them at the bottom.

"Merde…" Pierre mumbled under his breath.

"Who the hell are they?" Chris asked.

"The Nasty Boys…" the three turned to see Bobby had followed them and was looking at the new people in front of. As Hairbag smiled Bobby transformed completely into ice making the nasty boys present pay attention to him only, making them never notice the small orange bombs being slid at their feet.

As the loud 'Boom' was heard all the action started and everything turned chaotic.

Jamie looked at Danielle, "Danielle take care of the younger ones," he told her as he looked at the 7 year olds and younger who were looking around trying to figure out what was happing.

"But what about…"

"I'll be fine…just get their heads out of here, "Jamie told her knowing she was worried about. Danielle reluctantly nodded and turned back to the kids, as she looked at them she stared putting images of a happy green field into their heads…where it was safe.

While she did that Jamie multiplied himself and firmed a circle around her and the youngest children, "You guys think you can handle some of the work?" he asked the teens around knowing that he was going to e very preoccupied taking care of the others.

"Don't worry about us," Brandon answered as the nasty boys trapped them in the rec room. Rachel stood in the middle of the room reading the minds of the enemies trying to find out who would strike where. While she was doing this she failed to notice a large purple goop head right towards her, as she turned around and saw it about to go all over her a quick breeze came by. When she opened her eyes she found herself on the other side of the room looking at Brian's back as he stood in front of her in a protecting manner.

"Thanks…" she mumbled while looking at the purple creep who had now turned his attention to Nikki.

Nikki looked around for a weapon, she knew she was Gorgeous George's next target. She found a candlestick in the shelf behind her and grabbed it then skillfully twisted around in her hand. Just because her only power was to see the future didn't mean she was vulnerable, actually that just means that her father spends more time showing her self-defense. She quickly got into a pose as he cynically smirked and rushed towards her, his tar like body spreading as he neared her. Nikki inhaled and was about to strike when…he stopped. Gorgeous George's form stopped right in front off her.

"What are you waiting for? Do it?" his voice commanded making her eyes widened in shock that the enemy wanted her to give him a good hit. That's when she realized someone was standing besides her; she turned and looked at Etienne who was standing next to her. His head was down looking at the ground and he was motionless, that's when she looked at the ugly man in front of her with shock.

"ETIENNE?" she asked.

"Do it now! I won't be able t hold him forever…" came the strained voice. Nikki nodded while taking a deep breath, she then brought her leg in a pitch kick and after making contact with the body brought her hand up quickly and smacked the side of Gorgeous George's face with the thick candlestick. Before his body could even begin to tilt a leg came up and hit the body on the side. Nikki quickly turned to the side to see that Etienne had given the blow making George hit the floor only to look up seconds later with a confused look on his head.

"Come on," Etienne told her and grabbed her hand to quickly get out of the rage full nasty boy. As they ran by the passed Ben who was fighting with a pretty young looking blonde woman.

"Well aren't you a cutie…" Vertigo crooned in a seductive way towards the 16 year old boy.

"Thanks…I think," he answered as she neared. He started stepping back as she got near.

"What's wrong? Scared?" she asked noticing his movements.

"Not really…it's just my mom raised me with an important rule in my head…"

"And what's that? Never hit ladies? Or never talk to strangers?" Vertigo mocked.

"Actually, it was never talk to sluts," he answered and his hands glowed a blue color under the mattress Vertigo was standing on. It lifted up and knocked her onto the floor.

'Bang Bang Bang' nearby Ben turned to see Pierre holding a pool stick fighting with a short man with a stick that started changing shape. He looked around looking for his siblings and found Nikki with Etienne distracting a man with a huge purple hand heading towards them. Matt was with Danielle…only one thought went through his head as he looked throughout the room, 'Where the hell is Chris?'

OoOoOoOo Upstairs OoOoOoOo

Odile did a couple of back flips as an Asian woman wearing all black tried putting very sharp looking nails through her.

'Great time for meh to go off alone' she thought sarcastically as the nails barley missed her.

"Lady Deathstrike…we have trouble downstairs," a very hairy man interrupted them making the older woman stop her attack and look at the big fur ball annoyed.

"What do you mean trouble?" she asked dangerously.

"They're overpowering us…" he answered making her growl.

"Their IN DIAPERS for gods sake," she yelled and stared walking towards down stairs, "Take care of her…" as Odile heard this she sped down the hallway she was in. Hairbag persuaded her until she cornered herself in a dark room. She walked back against a wall looking frightened as Hairbag walked into the room passing the doors.

Odile suddenly stopped looking sacred as he got closer and just stood staring at him. "Y' have no idea what our powers are…do yah?" she asked him as he reached the middle of the room. He tilted his head sideways throwing her a questioningly expression.

She only smiled a smile that reminded Hairbag a lot of Rogue when she was up to no good. The next thing he noticed was how every book inside the small library started vibrating.

"Being in a library with a petite fille dat's not in a good mood and knows how to manipulate paper aint good…sugah," she answered as her eyes turned into narrow slits and as pages from books started ripping out head straight for Hairbag, in a dagger motion. Instead of sticking around and making sure that he was hit, Odile's ran out of the room with a book in hand and headed downstairs.

When she got back down stairs she found chaos as a really large man went running past her towards the Maximoff twins.

"Freeze him!" Brian yelled. Odile watched as Brandon's mouth opened, she blinked and the next thing she knew was that the large bald man was now on the floor with Brandon dusting his hands off.

"Odile, You're OK!" Nikki exclaimed and went over to her.

"Of course," she answered happily and both girls grabbed on to each other's arms.

"So where's Chris?"

Odile looked confused. "What do you mean where's Chris?" OoOoOoOo upstairs OoOoOoOo

Chris sighed and felt like slamming his head into a wall. Just his luck to go looking for Odile on the wrong side of the mansion.

'I was sure she was on that side…' he thought to himself but was suddenly startled as he heard noise from a room nearby. He quickly got into fighting pose and slowly walked towards the room where it was coming from.

He slowly got near the opening and then…

"Ahhh!" Chris yelled at the same time someone else did.

"Shit kid…don't scare me like that," Jamie yelled. Chris was to busy trying to catch his breath he didn't realize what Jamie had just said wasn't like him at all.

"You just gave me a heart attack…hey how did you get up here?" Chris asked.

"Uh…I walked…you?"

"I came up through a vent…you walked up here? What about those bad dudes down there?"

"They're good sneaky guys, but I got pass them."

"Great, maybe you can multiply and help me look for Odile."

"Uh…nope."

"Huh?"

"We don't have to, I found her."

"You did? Where is she?"

"Come one I'll show you," he answered cheerfully and walked towards the library.

OoOoOoOo downstairs OoOoOoOo

"Isn't he with you?" Nikki asked.

"Does it look like he's with me?" Odile asked looking around.

"No not AHHHHH…" Nikki yelled as the Gorgeous George wrapped himself around her body. Odile jumped back out of surprise and quickly tore pages out of the book in her hands. Without hesitation she threw them at the large purple tar like body but they just sticked to him.

"Crap," Odile mumbled to herself. Seconds later a large pole hit Gorgeous George in the head but that didn't do anything either. "Well that was a really big help," she told her older brother rolling her eyes as he gave her a glare. Before he could make a snappy comeback though Gorgeous George started freezing over making both Lebeau's eyes almost pop out.

"What the…" Pierre turned to see Iceman using his powers on him.

"Move," he told them and Tabitha appeared next to him and easily made to little bombs by blowing into her hand.

"What about Nikki?" Odile asked worriedly.

"She'll be just fine…we just wanna freak George out," Boom Boom answered letting her little explosions rolls to the ice cube that was now Gorgeous George. Tabitha's theory was right because right after the explosion the purple goop got off a dazed Nikki Allerdyce.

"Nikki you ok?" Ben asked coming up behind her.

"Chris is upstairs…" she answered. Before she could say anything Odile quickly turned and ran off yelling behind her shoulder 'I'll get him', then she was gone.

"Wa…it" Odile didn't here Nikki. She then turned to Iceman but before she did she gave a glance at Multiple who still had copies of himself surrounding Danielle and the others.

"Iceman…"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Morph?"

OoOoOoOo Upstairs OoOoOoOo

"CHRIS?" Odile yelled as she reached the top of the stirs.

"Odile?" a voice called from the far end of one of the halls.

"Chris?" she asked turning to the right and going straight, a couple seconds later she heard footsteps in front of her but it was to dark to know who it was. She was about to attack when she heard Chris familiar voice.

"Odile? Hey I was looking for you," he said happily going into the light letting her see him. Odile smiled and saw that Chris was alone. Her smile faded though as she saw multiple.

"Multiple…how did you get up here? I just saw you down…" Odile however didn't finish her sentence as she noticed Jamie's body start changing. A man with black hair smiled at her.

"Chris…" before she could tell him she fell numb and onto the floor. Chris was about to move forward towards her, when he smelled the knock out gas; it was too late…for both of them.

OoOoOoOo Downstairs OoOoOoOo

Minutes later after Bobby explained who Morph was and as the other were about to run off after Odile but a crashing noise was heard at the same moment and many metal objects suddenly started levitating in the air.

"What the?" Ben mumbled but his confusion disappeared as he saw his grandfather fly in closely followed by Mystique and Angel who arrived and right away went into work at kicking butt.

Rogue slowly landed on the ground and looked around, her eyes landed on Vertigo who at the moment looked like she was ready to strike Storm who had her attention on Ruckus. She grabbed the nearest thing she could find which just happened to be a very expensive looking vase and threw it at the blonde who was getting ready to attack Storm behind her back. Vertigo turned as the vase hit the spot in front of her causing a big hole in the wall besides her, here eyes were opened wide. Rogue wasn't sure it was out of fright or surprised.

"Well well, looks like the cavalry has arrived…Rogue…" she greeted the white striped woman.

"Bitch," Rogue responded.

Vertigo gave a small chuckle as the others kept fighting and Rogue slowly made her way towards the smirking blonde.

"Ruckus!" Vertigo yelled to the curly haired man who got up from an attack from Storm and faced her. Rogue's eyes widened knowing what Vertigo was going to make him do and flew over to her as a fast as she could. As Rogue headed towards her Vertigo gave Ruckus a slight nod and turned back to Rogue only to see that she was less then seconds away from her.

Her eyes widened in fright as Rogue hand stretched in front of her. Rogue's fist stopped an inch away from Vertigo as a piercing sound reached her ears making her stop everything she was doing and fall onto her knees.

Everyone else but the nasty boys did that same. They fell to their knees and covered their ears. Rogue did this and had her eyes closed. Vertigo smiled at them all, she and the Nasty Boys had specially made earplugs that allowed them to hear everything around them but that would cancel Ruckus vocal waves when used against enemies.

Vertigo slowly got to Rogue's eye level and lifted the southern beauty's face to look at hers. She pulled one of Rogue's hands away and leaned into her.

"You were to late oh great leader of the ministry. Tell Lexy that I've learned the definition of 'mercy'. I didn't use it on Destiny…and I won't use it on them either…" with that she got up cynically smirking and a giant purple portal opened behind her.

She started walking backwards into it, looking at Rogue's face, which held an expression between hate and pain.

The other Nasty Boy members started walking into the portal.

"Hmm…you feel pain now…this is just the beginning," Vertigo mumbled while she and Ruckus disappeared in the portal at the same time.

When the left the sound went with them. Christina started crying as she looked around, she was confused and scared. Brandon walked over to her and hushed her softly while lifting her up.

"It's ok…mommy's almost coming home," he told her as Brian went to check on Alexandra.

Rogue quickly got up and looked around. "Where's 'Dile?" she asked looking at Pierre.

Pierre looked around and then through the door that lead into the hallway and then the stairs. Rogue sighed and quickly went throw the door. Everything in the rec room was silent, so silent Rogue's footsteps on the stairs could be heard.

Rogue looked around when she reached the top, waiting as if someone was about to pop out. She looked from side to side wondering which way to turn, as if feeling something call to her she turned right.

She walked straight but then came to a complete stop when something on the floor caught her eyes. Cards…they were all facing upward with the numbers and faces looking at her…all except one. Rogue bended down and grabbed it. When she looked at it her heart stopped…the queen of diamonds…

OoOoOoOo later OoOoOoOo

All the adults that were on the x-jet rushed out getting people trampled on the way off and as they entered the mansion.

Everyone was in the Rec Room, sitting on the floor, on the couches, or just standing up leaning on the walls.

"Well, you guys look like hell," X-23 told them then got nudge on the ribs by Pietro.

"You guys ok?" he asked Brain and Brandon. Brandon nodded slowly so he wouldn't wake Christina who was sleeping on his chest with tearstains on her cheek. Alexandra on the other hand just opened her eyes and then re-closed them; her head was leaning on Brains shoulder as the four sat on a long couch.

"Where's yo mere?" Remy asked Pierre and Etienne who both had their heads in their hands. They didn't say anything, Natalie and Nathaniel looked up at their father, then at each other and then at the floor. Remy looked at them questionably but then watched as Anna Marie got up and softy grabbed his fathers hand and started dragging him out of the room.

Wanda looked at his kids and noticed that none of them would look her in the eyes. She gave them a glance and then followed Remy and Anna. John was going to go after her but stopped when he heard the soft angelic voice.

"He's gone…" he turned to look at Nikki.

"Who's gone?" he asked.

"Chris…" Ben answered in a low voice. John stared at them with an expressionless face, the followed Wanda.

"Warren what…" Betts didn't finish asking the question because Warren shook his head signaling not to say anything. Sitting in the floor next to him were Rory and Victoria who looked deep in thought. Her wings kept fluttering showing that she was nervous. Betts nodded understanding and just sat down by her family.

Jubilee and Amara went to get Trini and Amelia while their husbands went to Bobby about to ask why everyone was so gloomy.

OoOoOoOo Upstairs OoOoOoOo

Anna Marie led her dad on to the second floor and pointed in the direction where her mom could be found. She then let go of his hand and headed back downstairs without saying a word. Remy watched her go and saw that Wanda was coming up while John was barley getting out of the Rec room looking dazed.

"Something bad happened…" Wanda murmured as she reached the Cajun.

"What makes y' say dat?" Remy asked knowing that something was terrible wrong. He could feel Rogue's pain from all they way to where he was. Wanda didn't answer; she just looked down the dark hallway, knowing she wasn't going to like what she found. Remy started walking again and finally stopped at the end of the hallway.

Rogue was sitting on her knees, her eyes were focused on a window in front of her and she didn't move, not even when Remy kept calling her name. He went to her and crouched down next to her.

"Mon amor…talk to Remy…" he whispered to her softly. Wanda stood behind them and looked at them but then turned her attention on the window Rogue was so fascinated by. John finally reached them and looked at both girls.

"Oh…I guess you've heard…look Wanda I swear we'll do all we can to get Chris back…"

"WHAT?" Wanda asked and snapped her head to her red haired lover.

"Uh…" John didn't finish since Wanda then hexed Remy out of the way and crouched by Rogue and then grabbed her by the shoulders to face her.

"Rogue what HAPPENED?"

"Ah…was too late…" she answered in a low whisper. "Ah couldn't stop them…" she continued with watery eyes. "And now their gone…they have her…and…"Rogue didn't finish because at the moment her face landed on Wanda's shoulder and she sobbed. Wanda stood dead still, not even showing signs that she knew Rogue was crying on her.

"Odile…" Remy whispered as John and himself watched their wives.  
OoOoOoOo Downstairs OoOoOoOo

"I'm such a dumbfuc…"

"Shut up," Nikki told Ben. "Yelling and blaming you won't solve anything or bring them back…"

"C'est all mon fault…" Pierre mumbled to himself.

"Didn't yah just hear her? Anyway it's not yahr fault…we couldn't have stopped her even if we wanted tah…"

"Non…dis is all my fault…I'm de one that let her go off alone to begin with…if she hadn't gone…den maybe…"

"What does it matter who's fault it is…it has been done," Lexa snapped at them. She was leaning of the doorway waiting for Rogue and Wanda to come down. She would have gone up to them but Pietro kept holding her back telling her that this wasn't the best time to go.

Betts, who was pacing around the room almost digging a hole in the floor looked up as footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Lexa straighten herself and looked at two people she had admired since she was young.

"Rogue…"

"Ah want him Lex…and ah want him dead…" Rogue told her in a low voice so only the ex MoE member could hear.

"And you know I would do it for you…but right now we don't even know where to look," she answered in the same tone of voice.

"Plus we don't want them to hurt the young ones," Betts added as she joined them making the MoE circle.

"He's going to try anyways," she answered back.

"Not if he needs them," Wanda responded.

"You guys we're making it seem like we have a plan when we don't…we don't even know where to look for him," Betts told them.

'Not Exactly…' the four turned to look at Emma who walked in but spoke to them in their minds.

"You mean…" Lexa started with a smile.

"Yup…" Emma answered and brought up a dirty looking piece of paper. "Good thing Hairbag's an idiot…" she stretched her hand forward for one of them to take it. Wanda and rogue reached the paper at the same time and looked at each other. Both then grabbed a corner to the paper and when they saw what it was they gave a small smirk with a glint in their eyes.

"Lets go…" Rogue snapped and quickly turned. Wanda, Betts, Emma and Lex followed without saying anything or even looking at the other people in the rec room.

"Uh…what just happened?" Jubilee asked looking at the four men that knew the women who left better than anyone else.

"Je ne sais pas…"

"No clue…"

"Dunno…"

Pietro shrugged and all four of them just looked at the doors, which were closely closing.

OoOoOoOo elsewhere OoOoOoOo

A drinking glass hit the wall with tremendous speed and strength.

"UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes my lord…it won't happen again…" Vertigo answered looking at the floor and then quickly left the room.

"What's up?" Ruckus asked as she passed the nasty boys in the hall.

"Change of plans…leave the brats alive…for now. We have bigger fish to fry," she answered in an acid voice and kept walking.

"What do you think happened?" George asked Ruckus who shrugged and followed the blonde.

OoOoOoOo darkroom nearby OoOoOoOo

Chris pressed his ear to the door, "Sounds like they're leaving…"

Odile was a couple feet away hugging herself trying to stay warm.

"You ok?" Chris asked noticing how quite she was.

Odile nodded, "Just thinking…"

"I'm sorry…" Chris told her after a while of awkward silence.

"For what?" she asked surprised.

"It's my fault they got you…if you hadn't gone looking for me you'd be out of harms way…"

"Shut up…" she told him cutting him off and making him look at her shocked. "It was 'MY' choice to try and play hero…I'm here because of me…" she told him in a quiet but firmed voice. They both stayed quiet and Odile leaned her head on the cold wall with her eyes closed. She opened them though went she felt a hand touch her face.

"Wha?" she asked Chris as he put her face to rest on his Shoulder.

He shrugged, "I think my shoulder's more comfortable then the wall…" he mumbled and looked ahead of them avoiding eye contact. Odile smiled and kept her head where he put. After a couple of minutes she broke the silence…

"Chris…"

"Hmm…"

"Did we eva get a divorce?"

Chris looked down at Odile startled and curious as the sudden flashback of them being forced into marriage returned. He softly chuckled, "No…I don't think so…" he answered smiling for the first time since they'd been there. Things got quiet again but he finally couldn't resist and asked why she had asked.

She smiled and shrugged, "Ah jus wanted tah lighten up de mood ah guess…" After that the dark room got in a comfortable as both visited the days of the past.

OoOoOoOo X-Mansion OoOoOoOo

"Doesn't anyone else think that finding a map with Sinisters location is a little fishy?" Betts asked as they headed towards the hanger to leave.

"Duh! This just yells trap, but what other way to get to Sinister then too turn the tables on the trap," Lexa answered with a smirk. Betts sighed and just continued walking until they reached the X-jet and got in. They all however crowded the doorway when they saw Emma not get in.

"Aren't you coming?" Wanda asked her.

"No…I'm gonna go back and tell the X-men about what's going on and we'll join you in a while…I'm an X-men now guys…and we have rules," she answered with a smile.

Betts looked at Emma and started getting of the jet but was stopped by the white queen herself, "No…you go Betts."

"But Luv, you just said…"

" I know…but I was talking about myself. You need to go, because after all Sinister wants payback against you too. You guys are strong alone…but when you're together…nothing can defeat you…" she answered as she finished the pep talk and walked away having them look after her.

"She taught us well…" Lexa remarked with a smirk and walked inside being followed by the others except Betts who stared after Emma a bit longer.

After Elisabeth got in and all the things were ready for them to take off the door to the X-jet opened and in barged in about a dozen people.

"What the…" Lexa mumbled as Pietro walked in. "What are you doing here? You know what answer that later what are THEY doing here?" she asked her husband eyeing their kids who were outside of the jet looking ready to come in.

"We wanna know what the heck is going on," Pietro answered walking over to her.

"Nothing we can't handle now leave," Wanda told her brother and the rest of them. The teenagers awed as the husbands just look intently at the women they loved.

"Wat is goin on?" Remy asked Rogue sternly.

"Nothing…get off the jet Remy. This is between us and them."

"And know Remy's a part of it too…I became a part of it from the moment I married you!"

Before Rogue could respond Betts turned and face the teenagers and children, "There's no way we're going with all of you tagging a long…this is going to be a dangerous battle and none of you are welcomed!" As soon as she finished saying that everything went into an uproar and people were yelling everywhere. The fighting continued until two hands came up and down at a fast pace, as the lowered everything got silent.

Brandon looked around at everyone then touched his brother making his time freeze spell break on him.

"What did you…mom's gonna KILL you!"

"Get the younger kids far into a safe place away from the jet," he told Brian.

"But…"

"Just do IT!" Brandon yelled at him and made his way to the control panels making sure not to touch anyone knowing that if he did he'd be screwed. While he did that Brian went to work on getting the kids with no powers yards away from the jet. When he finished he went back into the jet where Brandon closed the jet door and looked a handle with great interest.

"What are you…" Brain didn't get to finish as Brandon pushed the handle down making the engines start. The X-jet started moving and soon the hanger opened letting it rise into the sky.

"AHHH what are you waiting for get the controls," Brain yelled at his twin who looked a bit sheepishly.

"uh…hehe…I don't know how to fly a plane…" Brandon answered rubbing his neck like he saw his father do sometimes when he pissed of their moms.

"IDIOT!" Brain yelled and then both yelled and held on to each other as the jet started going down, and fast.

As they closed their eyes and got ready to hit they felt the plane pick itself up and looked up to see Rogue with the controls in her hands.

"Whew…that was close…" Brandon mumbled and then got smacked on the head. He looked up to see Sapphire eyes.

"What the hell was THAT?" Pietro asked angrily as Lexa and Wanda watched. Remy and John on the other hand checked to see who was there and made sure everyone was ok.

"Should we take them back?" Rogue asked from where she was.

"Non, dere's no point in it…et who knows…they might be of good use," Remy answered as he looked at the stowaways.

"Fihne…but don't think yahr all gonna get off easy when we're done," Rogue answered getting a lot of sighs and people plopping down in seats.

OoOoOoOo Sinisters Base OoOoOoOo

Soft footsteps and hushed voices were talking rapidly…

"I can't believe it…all the work for shit…"

"It's not her fault…how would we have know?"

"You're just saying that cause you hit it every night," George told Ruckus only to get elbowed.

"Shhh…they're sleeping," Ruckus told him while they looked through the little window with bars on the door.

Gorgeous George unlocked it and then started leaving while Ruckus shut the small window. "Come on…Sinister said we should be expecting company when he told me what happened." Ruckus nodded and followed after unlocking the lock hatch.

OoOoOoOo X-jet OoOoOoOo

Everything was quiet and people just looked at each other then stared away.

"So…" Rogue said nodding a bit as she looked at everyone, Remy had taken her spot and was now piloting the jet.

"Ye…ah…" Wanda added.

"Mmhmm…" Lexa mumbled.

"Ri…ght," Betts finished as the three tried stopping the silence.

"We're here!" Remy answered and landed the jet as the four impatient women yelled a 'finally' and popped up their seats. When the got off their were four different pathways.

"What way?" John asked looking at the map the girls had obtained. Wanda shrugged and looked around.

"We're going to have to split up," Warren answered getting nods from the others. "Okay so, we should go…" Warren started assigning teams but stopped when he saw Betts, Rogue, Wanda and Lexa head in one direction.

"Hey where are you Shelia's going?"

"This way…you guys go which ever way you want," Wanda answered, as the four didn't even bother looking back.

"Uh…o…k…" Warren once again started dividing the groups when Pierre, Ben, Etienne, and Nikki went of in the direction they wanted to go. John sniggered at the fact that no one was listening to Warren but he then got nudged by Pietro who told him to shut up. Remy rolled his eyes and then watched as Brandon, Brain and Victoria left in the opposite direction leaving the four grown men alone.

"So much for dividing everyone up…" Warren mumbled.

Pietro shrugged, "looks like we're going this way then…" he remarked looking at the path that everyone else left them.

"Look like it…lets go," John answered getting his lighter out ready for whatever might be waiting for them. Remy also took out his cards and started shuffling…after a while that was all they could hear. Each other's footsteps and the shuffling of cards.

OoOoOoOo Brandon's group OoOoOoOo

"So what are we looking for?" Victoria asked as she flew behind the two Maximoff boys.

Brain shrugged and tapped his finger impatiently wanting to run off.

"For Dile and Chris I guess," Brandon answered while he's eyes scanned the area around them.

"You know what? Let me look around, it'll talk less than 5 minutes," Brain mumbled getting bored as the other two made small talk.

"Go for it," Brain answered and watched hid twin take off.

"WA…it…are you sure that was a good idea?" Victoria asked Brandon reluctantly.

Brandon shrugged, "does it matter now? It's been doing." Hr answered and kept walking with her following in the air.

Victoria shook her head and rolled her eyes, " Boys…" she mumbled.

OoOoOoOo Etienne's Group OoOoOoOo

"Man this place gives meh the creeps…" Etienne remarked.

"Chicken…" Pierre answered and kept walking besides Ben.

"Do you think they're even here?"

"Who?"

"The bad dudes…"

"If dere not we screwed…"

"Can yah try thinin positive?" Etienne growled annoyed.

Nikki who was with them stayed quiet and would stop everyone in a while. She was paying any attention to the older boys; her attention was more towards trying to get some kind of vision. She would touch the walls trying to edge one on.

"Hey…which way should we go?"

Nikki's head snapped up and looked at her older brother who had spoken. He was talking about the fork in the path they had come to.

"Which way should we turn?" Ben asked.

"Je ne sais pas…" Pierre answered as Etienne turned and looked Nikki who was walking towards the two pathways.

"What are yah…"

"shhh…" Nikki answered and put a hand on the ground in front of the left path.

The three boys stayed quiet as she did the same to the right side. Then they saw it, the dazed look in her eyes.

"Footsteps…" she uttered.

"Quoi?"

"Footsteps…" she answered as her eyes kept their dazed look.

In her head she saw it clearly, four pairs of feet clicking the heels of their feet on the dirty ground. Then came the feet of some being dragged.

"This way…" Nikki mumbled suddenly snapping herself out of the vision and going down the right pathway. The other guys looked at each other wondering if she was right but decided that she was the best they had at the moment so they reluctantly followed.

OoOoOoOo Odile & Chris OoOoOoOo

Odile woke up to footsteps and noticed that Chris was already up and his eyes were intently looking at the steel door.

"Someone's coming…" she told him the obvious getting a small nod from him as he kept his stare on the door.

Odile got up as the footsteps got closer and looked around looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. Chris also got up but didn't bother looking for anything that would help them escape. Odile stop looking around when the familiar sound of the little window on the door opening was heard. The two young mutants looked at sapphire eyes but it was to dark to see anything else. Chris squinted as he looked into the eyes but before he could say anything a hand threw something into the dark prison.

Odile moved out of the way since the objected seemed to be hurled at her. She then got closer and smiled as she saw what it is.

"Breaking out of jail for dummies…" she mumbled and picked up the book. Her eyes glinted with excitement as she brushed her hands through the pages. She looked up at the door and tilted her head, then stretched her hand out and in a heartbeat about a dozen pages flew out of the book and went right through the corners of the steel door.

It soon fell with a loud 'BANG' as the hinges that held it up broke. Chris and Odile walked out only to see four familiar faces.

"Pierre!" Odile yelled and went to give her brother a hug, then got hugged from behind by Etienne. While the Lebeau's had their family reunion Ben smacked Chris on the back and called him an idiot.

"What do you mean Idiot? What did I do?" he complained.

"You got captured by the enemy and stuck in this dump that's what," Ben answered.

"Hey guys…" everyone turned to Nikki. "Did you…know that this door was…unlocked?"

"WHAT? NO IT'S NOT!" Chris yelled but the watched as she moved the lock hatch where the door would be and what it would have looked like if it 'HAD" been locked.

"You're a bigger idiot then I thought," Ben told Chris.

"That was locked when we barley got put there," Odile remarked looking at the lock shocked.

"Well it aint now…" Pierre answered and looked around.

"That's…weird…" Etienne mumbled.

"I'm confused," Chris whined.

"Hmmm…somethin fishy is going on…" Pierre replied and then headed back they way they had come. Everyone looked at him confused but soon followed.

OoOoOoOo MoE OoOoOoOo

The girls had been walking for a couple of minutes when then suddenly stopped in front of a huge building.

"Lexa…"

"Yea…they're in there," she answered without having the question to be asked. Rogue nodded and looked at Wanda and Betts.

"You guys know that it's gonna be a trap…" Betts remarked.

"We know," Wanda answered and walked towards it.

"So…WHY are we going in?" Elisabeth asked.

"We might as well finish this here and now before it gets worse," Lexa answered and walked ahead making Psylocke the last one in line. They all walked inside the large warehouse building and were not at all shocked at what awaited them.

"About damn time…we were beginning to think you got lost," Vertigo mocked as the walked in

"Puh-lease…like I'd miss your disgusting scent anywhere," Lexa answered and got a glare from the blonde.

"Where are our kids?" Rogue asked Deathstrike who was in front of her.

"Don't worry about them…their fine…" she answered.

"For now," Vertigo added with a smug smiled.

Lexa glared at her, "Can you all shut the fuck up?"

"Ouch…aren't you happy your brats aren't here to hear such a potty mouth?" Ruckus asked smartly.

Betts rolled here eyes, "And to think…I didn't think you could have gotten any lamer. Not only are you screwing a slut…but you're bad at making jokes too. No talent what's so ever…"

Ruckus growled at her, "I'll show you talent…" he challenged and opened his mouth but before his piercing scream could be heard a blue light hit him making his crash into a wall. That seemed to have been the starting point for the fight since as soon as it happened Deathstrike made her way to attack Rogue but was stooped by X-23 who got in between.

'Snikt' "lets see if old age has gotten to you Lady D…" she mumbled and soon afterwards there was a lout of clanging noise coming from the metals of Lexa's claws and Yuriko's nails.

After a lot of backfiring blows and kicks they ended up holding each others hands trying to over power one another.

Yuriko smiled at her ex apprentice, "You're getting slow X…is being a mother making you slow?" she asked nastily. Lexa glare at her ex Mentor.

"Not at all," she answered bringing her leg up and kicking Deathstrike in the midriff.

A couple feet away Wanda had Ruckus floating in the air, a blue-lit log stuck in his mouth.

"Try showing us your talent now," she told him while smirking up at him as he tried kicking out of her hold on him. Wanda was to busy gloating she didn't notice the figure watching her from a far.

Elisabeth was also doing a good job blocking all of Ramrods blows with his manipulative wooden stick.

"Why don't ya give up mate? I can read all your thoughts…all of your moves…" Betts told him as psychic knives popped out of her hands.

"No can do…you've been with sinister…you know giving up isn't in out vocabulary," he answered smartly as he tried stabbing her with his weapon.

"Ya well neither is psychotic asshole…which is what you are by the way," she answered countering his attack with her knifes.

"You…just…insulted…yourself," he answered struggling to fight back as she kept advancing towards him.

"No…we might have been once…but that was in the past…" Lexa answered as she bended down to escape from a kick delivered by Yuriko.

"Right…the past…and it's time you remembered who it is you are," Yuriko answered and countered her missed kick by bringing her opposite leg up and knocking X-23 down.

"You can't repeat the past!" Rogue answered as she grabbed Vertigo by the collar and was about to throw her far away but was stopped by Vertigo kicking her in the stomach.

"That's what you think," she answered while throwing punched at the southern belle.

"No, that's what I Know…" Rogue answered while blocking all the punched and then giving Vertigo a punch that knocked her a couple feet back. She the slowly started walking towards the blond who was holding her stomach.

"Then what you know is shit…" Vertigo answered and that's when she brought her hand up with her palm up and blew white powder in to Rogue's face. The process was done to Psylocke and X-23 too.

Wanda was about to do something about it but that's when she felt the tar like body wrap around her body. She opened her eyes wide in shock but before she could act, Gorgeous George blew the snow like powder into her face.

Everything then went black….

OoOoOoOo 30 minutes later OoOoOoOo

"PERE!" Odile yelled and hugged her father.

"Comment Ça va mon petite belle?"

"D'accord…" she answered.

John gave Chris a small pat on the back. "You ok?"

"Yea…they didn't do anything to us."

"Hey…you're back!" Brandon yelled as he and Victoria got there and Brain zoomed by.

"We didn't find anything," Brain told them.

"Ha, we found what we came for," Etienne remarked.

"Ya…" Warren answered but wasn't paying.

Pietro also had his attention elsewhere. "What's up mon ami?" Remy asked his friends.

"Nothing," Pietro answered. Brandon looked at his father and then into the direction he was looking.

"Hey…where's mom?" he asked. Everyone stayed quiet and a feeling of dread overcame Remy, John, Pietro and Warren. 

"Something's not right…" Pierre mumbled tapping into his empathy ability.

"What do you…HEY LOOK! THERE THEY COME!" Victoria yelled and waved as figures could be seen nearing. Everyone turned too look.

"Somethin is wrong…" Remy agreed with Pierre.

"What do you mean? That looks like Lex's figure…" Pietro mumbled. Before anyone could answer the question the four walked closer to them, close enough to be seen.

"Yeah, look it is them," John remarked with a smile at the fact that the mission of rescuing the kids had been completed. He watched Wanda and smiled while calling out her name, when she didn't respond was when he started to worry.

Rogue, Scarlet Witch, X-23 and Psylocke stood before them, but their eyes were shut and their faces seemed to be facing the ground.

"Mom?" Victoria asked. Warren was about to walk towards Elisabeth when it was heard. Footsteps…and scratching. Soon they all so what it was, the nasty boys along with Vertigo and Lady Deathstrike appeared behind the girls. All of them smiling cynically.

"What's wrong little X-men…finding something different in mommy?" Vertigo asked with a teasing smile.

"What have you…" Warren didn't finish asking the question because as soon as he spoke a familiar purple portal opened behind the nasty boys and they soon walked in. Vertigo still smiling followed as Lady Deathstrike moved forward to stand besides Rogue. As she did rogue started floating in the air, Wanda's hand became a dark blue, Psylocke's psychic knives slowly crept out of her hands and the familiar 'snkit' was heard.

"Witness…the rebirth of the ministry…of evil…" Yuriko announced as all their head popped up with a venomous look.

"Once…" (Psylocke)

"Evil…" (X-23)

"Always…" (Scarlet Witch)

"Evil." (Rogue)

"Tell Emma that," Deathstrike added as she walked inside the vortex closely followed by Psylocke. Pietro called out to X-23 as she turned her back on them and walked through. Scarlet Witch and Rogue looked at each other, Rogue gave a slight nod and walked into the black hole. Wanda gave a small smirk to the audience she had and with the small movement of their wrist had all the crates around them flying around while glowing blue. They all then suddenly fell from the sky and smashed in front of Remy and the others. When they looked up they were gone…along with the portal.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

DUN DUN DUN! Mwahhahahahh…I've been waiting forever to make them evil lol. Hmm and that's that folks…

Questions that should be running through yur heads:

What's gonna happen to the MoE? How will they be turned to normal?

Why were Odile and Chris set free (why was the cell door unlocked)? Hehhe…freak87 probably knows :P

And I think that's all lol. Hope you guys liked and that it was worth the long wait. I'm not usre when my next update will be but never fear…it won't be longer than a month /hides/ lol. It'll try getting the next chap done ASAP! Hope you guys liked and that you'll review ;D

Love ya lots - UHW 


	8. Breaking The Spell

OoOoOoOo Review Response OoOoOoOo 

Leafee - Lol, I love the Chris/Odile stuff too, they're gonna be real cute once they grow up ;D Don't worry about the Lancitty, it's not like they have a big part right? Lol, come on you know I don't know a whole lot about the x-men, yur the comic freak! Anyhoo Luv, did you ever finish reading the 7th chap? Lol. Hope you like this chappy, and hey when am I gonna see the X-ietro one-shot? Love ya tons ;D

TheDreamerLady- Lol, you sure I'm not the one who should be hiding now? Anyhoo hope you like this chap , even though I'm not to sure I like it lol. I need an ego like the rest of you :D love ya lots ;D

loneraven- Don't worry the MoE will turn back to normal soon :D and yup, I ended there cause I LOVE torturing you guys hehehe I'm Evil like that lol I visited you're Romy site and LOVE it. It's very nice and it has great Romy facts and you added a ll X-ietro part which totally got my hyped lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap :D Love ya lots ;D

SickmindedSucker - /blush/ Ya…I noticed It's been three months too heheh…yup the girls are evil again lol but don't worry their evilness will be gone in this chap. You think Odile and Chris are gonna hook up? Hehehe…well my lips are sealed on this topic so I guess you'll just have to find out ;D Lol, so here's the update you requested and by the way Thanks so much for you're past review…to be honest it was the one that kinda kicked me in the butt and made get writing this chap :D Anyhoo hope you like the chap. Love ya lots ;D

Freak87 - Lol HI! Wow it's been a while :D Anyhoo yup they got the wrong kids…Vertigo and the others are idiots heheh. You'll find out who the chosen one is in this chap so read and see if you're right ;D Hmmm, Destiny's theory is good…I haven't written that part yet but I'll probably clear up and tell you what she told them in the next chap. Vertigo is a slut…that whore…lol she's about 5 years older than Wanda so that makes her like 38...and Ben's 16 lol so ya, sick. Lol, ya Sini taking over the MoE does prove he's team is weak, but then again looks can be deceiving and Sinister always has a plan B…I think Deathstrike is his strongest member at the moment…I love her but she belongs on the evil side lol. Anyhoo hope ya like this chap ;D Love ya lots ;D

Pyro Lady- Lol it's ok that you reviewed late…I updated late heheh. Well you're first guest is kinda right but kinda wrong. You're 2nd guess is right on though lol. Other couples I would put in a fic are…Amara/Roberto and Jubilee/Ray…but that's just me. Actually I'm working on another fic that has those two as some of the main Couples along with Romy & Jonda , & X-ietro ;D X-ietro's easy for me to write too, I just love em. Love ya lots and hope you like this chap ;D

Gothic Streak-Hmmm, I think I'll be explaining what the white substance was in the next chap, I'll make it clear but I will tell you who made it in this chap so no worries ;D Anyhoo hope you like :D

MagCat-The white powder was a kinda a substance that kinda brought the evil within them out. I'll be expiating it a lot more in the next chap so don't worry about it now And yup Ruckus and George left the door open on purpose, you'll find out why in this chap Hope you like ;D

TotallyRiddickObsessed- Glad you liked and hope you like this chap too :D

GothikStrawberry- Lol don't worry they won't stay evil forever…just until the end of this chap Anyhoo hope you like :D

Deaira Yay, well I think this chap will answer your question right? Don't worry, this fic will be ended, not matter how long it takes me lol. Hope you like this chap.

gabrielle mikah - Thank you :D I hope I'm still good at the story telling thing heheh…haven't done it in a while. Anyhoo hope you enjoy :D

S - Yay, I'm glad you liked this fic and MoE and that you've read them 4 times lol. I hope this chap will be ok and fit's the standard :D I'll try to get more Romy in, and yup they have 6 kids…heheh they're active lol. Anyhoo enjoy :D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

OMG! I LIVE! Until one of you decides to shoot me for not updating in three months that is…heheh ahhh /hides while wearing a bulletproof vest/ It wasn't MY FAULT!…You guys should blame writers block, Harry Potter, my laziness and…oh fine…you can blame me.

Anyhoo so sorry for the long wait…I really am! I just can't seem to write nowadays…ok so I probably can but not this story…I just have major writers block on it BUT…at least I'm updating now neh? Anyhoo if you guys wanna know what my next fic will be about, read the AN at the end of this chap, my next Evo story is called Assassins and the summary is down there ;D

Anyhoo here is the new chap which I'm sure you're all dying to read and I hope it was worth the wait. I think it's ok…not my the greatest chap but whatever…at least you all finally get to see who the chosen one is ;D Hope you like and review ;D

I'd like to thank all of ya for waiting and a special thanks to my friend TheDreamerLady because without her I wouldn't have finished this chap (she gave me ideas on the new baddies you're gonna see).

OoOoOoOo Chapter 8 OoOoOoOo

"What just happened?" Chris asked breaking the silence that had overcome everyone even though minutes had passed since their mothers turned their backs on them.

"We got screwed over…by our moms," Ben mumbled, in a state between bitterness and shock.

At hearing this half the other teens started shouting, either defending their moms or trying to make sense out of the situation.

The only ones who were quiet were the four that knew the MoE the best…the husbands.

Remy looked at the spot where the portal had been a couple minutes ago. His head was tilted as he looked at the rubble now surrounding the area.

"Wat we gonna do mes amis?" he asked finally breaking all their thoughts.

"What can we do?" Angel answered the question with a question.

"There was something wrong with them…they wouldn't just turn their backs on us. WANDA'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Calm down," Pietro told his brother in law, not wanting the kids to move their attention to them. "Believe it or not we're all upset by this…but we need to stay calm."

"How in bloody hell can you say we should stay calm?" John asked, this time keeping his voice to a lower level.

"Cause…it would 'ave been what tey would 'ave wanted us to do," Remy answered the question knowing that the girls would have wanted everything to be calm so they wouldn't panic the children.

"Lets go back the X-Mansion…we'll figure things out there…" Angel finally spoke out and started boarding the jet.

John nodded and started calling the kids in, only to get bombarded with questions which he ignored. Simply because he didn't have the answers.

The only people that remained standing in place were Pietro and Remy who kept their gazes in the last places their wives had been.

"It's weird isn't it…" Pietro rambled.

"Wat is?" Remy asked.

"The way they were…it's exactly like when we first met them…evil to the core…" Pietro answered, mumbling the last part mostly to himself.

Remy gave an audible sigh that seemed as if he was tired and walked onto the jet without another word. Pietro soon followed but not without making a silent promise to himself, 'I will find you…and help make you remember…'

OoOoOoOo Sinisters Base OoOoOoOo

"Wonderful…" Sinister smirked and looked in front of him. His whole team was once again complete, all but Emma. But that didn't matter, she was the first to turn her back on him therefore she was not good enough to save from the destruction that would arise. As soon as they got the right child…the chosen one.

Sinister forgot about his future plans as he walked towards the lost members who where just regained.

"Beautiful…" Sinister mumbled as he cupped Rogue's chin and brought her face up to stare into her phased eyes. "What side are you on?" he asked her as he let go of her chin.

"The only side worth being on…" she answered without any hesitation.

"And what side is that?" Sinister asked while he was making his way towards his desk.

"The dark side," X-23 answered for Rogue, a satisfying grin on her face.

Sinister nodded, "Yes…well that's all. You're dismissed but we will be need you shortly," he answered and the MoE walked out of the room. As soon as they left Sinisters smirk reappeared and his eyes had a bright shine to them.

"Perfect…" he mumbled as he looked at the vacant door. His eyes then narrowed and he looked at the nasty boys. "Did they go free?"

"Yes, they were there while the MoE was announcing they're return," Vertigo answered as her head bowed down to her leader.

"Good, then next attempt will be soon and we can't have ANY of you mess it up. This may be our only chance. Do you know who the correct child is?"

"Yes," Yuriko answered and walked up to Nathan's desk to put a folder on it. He took it and examined it, then nodded.

"Good…because if you mess up this time…there will be no more seconds chances," he answered and looked directly at Vertigo as he said it. "Is that understood?"

"Yes" they all answered.

"You're dismissed, except you Yuriko."

Lady Deathstrike waited for everyone to leave and then closed the door.

"How do you know this is the chosen one?"

"It was easy to figure out…look at their personality, power and parents. The only reason we failed the first time was because Vertigo did a sloppy job and decided that finding out their powers and such would be a waste of time…she was obviously wrong."

"Good work…I have a mission for you before we go up against the X-men again. Call it…my last resort in case anything goes wrong. I don't want to think that it would happen but we were already stopped once, and I'm not willing to tolerate it again."

"I agree…what do you want me to do?"

Sinisters smug look graced his face once again, as he gave instructions to Deathstrike.

OoOoOoOo Base Hallway OoOoOoOo

As the four MoE members walked Psylocke suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What is it Betts" Wanda asked the British girl.

Elisabeth looked around the base, her eyes narrowing. "Nothing…I thought I heard something…but I guess I was wrong…" she finished and she continued her stroll towards the room she had been assigned to.

Rogue looked around the empty compartment and soon followed Lexa and Wanda who had began walking as soon as Elisabeth did. While doing so, she ignored the feeling inside of her that was telling her something wasn't right.

OoOoOoOo X-mansion OoOoOoOo

"Well?" Asked a tired looking Warren.

"I made contact with her for a brief moment, but then I was somehow kicked out. I don't know if someone felt me there or if she was the one that blocked me," White Queen answered. Everything then was quiet, except for Remy Lebeau's footsteps as he paced around the rec room.

"What are we going to do?" John asked.

"Not much at the moment…at least I don't think we should do anything…I mean none of our plans have worked so far so maybe we should strategize wiser," Scott commented.

"Yea, well when you get that plan Summers do me a favor and stick it up your…"

"Quicksilver! Please we're all stressed out about this…no need for such…implications…" Storm scolded the silver haired speed demon. Pietro rolled his eyes but his foot kept bouncing up and down as his nervous kept building and building up.

"Well Remy thinks it's obvious wat we 'ave to do…we 'ave to go get em…"

"What just show up and say 'Hey YOU evil CREEP! Give us back our wives?'" Pietro asked sarcastically.

"You never know mate…that might work," John said in a thoughtful voice getting puzzled looks from everyone.

'Wish Wanda were here…she would have smacked him ages ago,' Pietro thought rolling his eyes as his leg kept bouncing up and down.

"Do you think…we'll have to…fight them?" Warren asked after a couple moments of silence. Which was weird since all the X-men where there. Most of them decided to stay silent and not give their views because it wasn't there wives or lovers out there being their enemies.

"Maybe…mais what does it matter? We've fought em before," Remy reasoned.

"Yeah but we weren't married to them…" John answered.

Pietro perked an eyebrow, "Screwing them yes…married no…fighting yes…" he rambled off, Warren then decided to state he had not being, 'screwing' Betts and John decided to tell Pietro he hadn't done that with X-23 at that time either, and all three were being ignored by the others who thought it was more important to find out what their next move was.

"So what are we doing?" Sunspot asked.

"We're going after them…whether we have to fight them or not…hopefully not because well…they are the MoE. If we were scared of them when they were 16, what tells us we shouldn't now," Emma reasoned.

"Yes but they are mothers now…" Kitty started.

"Non…does look dey gave us before they went off into de portal…it was…"

"As if they were 16 all over again," Pietro finished and everyone look to him and noticed he seemed lost in space.

"Their eyes and attitudes…it was as if they had forgotten the past 16 years…" John added.

As they did Emma went deep into thought. "He either erased their memories or…"

"Or?" Warren asked wanting her to continue.

The white Queen shook her head and looked out the window keeping her thoughts to herself. She had worked with Nathan for a very long time…watched him build strong mutants and she also watched him destroy them. He had strong mutants, and strong connections with other greater mutants…with the MoE back he almost seemed invincible.

"When do we leave?" Jean Grey finally asked after silence once again took a hold of the room.

"Right now…" Emma answered.

OoOoOoOo Upstairs OoOoOoOo

Odile's eyes followed Pierre's as he walked from one side of the room to the other. Her emerald eyes were dull, as if she hadn't slept in ages.

"This is NERVE-RACKING!" Pierre finally shouted after a long silence. Everyone who had ignored him looked at him in surprise at the sudden out burst.

"Tanks mais that was awfully…je ne sais pas…OBVIOUS?" Odile replied rolling her eyes getting a dark glare from her older brother.

"Wat's dat suppose to mean?"

"That means we've been watching you pace around for about an hour…we knows you're getting impatient and believe ME, we're nerve-racked as well," Chris answered seeing that Odile wouldn't answered because she was returning the glare.

"Can you all just chill out for a while?" Ben asked.

"How can you be so damn calm…our moms are evil and there you are just sitting in that chair as if nothing's happened," Brandon commented looking at his older cousin.

"What's the point of freaking out now, we don't know what the hell is going on. To make matters more confusing then our moms all of a sudden ditching us, we still have to wonder why the hell the door to their cell was opened," Ben answered with a shrug as he stared from Chris to Odile.

"Maybe one of them was just stupid enough to forget to lock the door," Brain suggested.

"I dunno…I don't think they would be that stupid," Etienne answered as he walked into the room.

"How are dey?" Pierre asked.

"Nate and Nat are ok…Marie wants to know where mom is and everyone else seems to be asleep. Except your sister…she's watching 'Blues Clues'," Etienne answered and gave the last comment to Brandon who rolled his eyes.

"It's probably Christina…" Brain mumbled and started getting up to go make her sleep but was stopped by Brandon.

"I'll get her…I know what's bugging her"  
"What?" Brain asked but Brandon had walked out without answering. A voice did answer him though, a very familiar female voice.

"Aunty Lex…she always sings before Tina goes to sleep…she's probably waiting for her to sing to her..." Brain looked at Nikki who had her eyes closed and had her index fingers massaging her forehead.

Everyone stayed quiet, rerunning the fact that their moms where not there. They weren't there to tell them to go to bed, to yell at them for doing something wrong…they weren't there for anything. And many were now wondering if they would ever be there again.

"I'm…afraid," Victoria, decided to speak up getting everyone's attention. Before anyone could answer four tall, muscular figures walked into the room.

"Pere?" Odile stated in a puzzled voice.

"We need to talk…" Warren spoke to them in a clear stern voice.

"Bout?" Ben asked his father who stood next to Remy.

"Your mothers," Pietro answered taking a seat on the desk behind him.

OoOoOoOo Sinisters Base OoOoOoOo

"So you think they will come and attack?" X-23 asked Sinister after he explained that they should be prepared to welcome an X-men attack soon.

"Yes…we have something they want…and we want something they have as well."

"Why not just make a trade?" Psylocke asked.

"No…what they want is very valuable…to both teams but even if I would consider trading the find what we want a little more valuable… Just be prepared to fight."

Scarlet Witch kept her eyes on Sinister and asked, "What do they want? If they want it bad enough to come and get it how will they find us? Lady D told me earlier before she left for her mission that this base wouldn't be able to be found…"

"Unless I want it to be found, plus you're not giving enough credit to your ex mentor…Emma is a bright mutant…"

'Which is why I recruited her in the first place Sinister thought bitterly'

"And what they want is none of your concern," he finished after breaking out of his thoughts.

They all seemed satisfied by the answer, except Rogue who was staring at him strangely. As Sinister was about to dismiss them again she spoke up in her natural cold tone.

"What do we want?"

"What?" Sinister asked.

"What do 'you' want from the X-men? Ah mean it mus be sumthing important…especially since a lot of the others are pussy footing around…especially around us…"

"What do you mean?" Sinister asked in a bored voice although inside he was intrigued by Rogue perspective.

"I mean the Nasty Boys, Vertigo, Morph and lady D…they know sumthing we don't…what is it?" Rogue asked her expression serious.

Sinister looked at the leader of the MoE thoughtfully and finally answered, "A child…"

"Wha?" X-23 asked before Rogue could.

"A child…that's what I want from the X-men…a child of darkness essential to our future…you're dismissed…"

Without out anther word to them Sinister turned his chair around and soon heard the door to his office close.

OoOoOoOo Hallway OoOoOoOo

" A mere child?" Wanda asked almost annoyed.

Lexa chucked, "yeah…tell me about it. A child is our future?"

"Who cares, we'll think about it tomorrow. I would like some beauty sleep before the battle," Betts answered and walked into her room.

"K, well I guess I'm gonna get some z's too, I'll se you guys later," Lexa answered and walked into her own room.

Wanda nodded at her and then looked at Rogue, "Hey, what's up?"

"De rein…"

"What? Did you just speak French?"

Rogue blinked, "No…no…I don't know…" Rogue answered her face twisting into an expression of confusion.

"Ok…go get some sleep, I'll see you in a bit," Scarlet Witch told her friend and then walked into her own room leaving Rogue still looking confused at herself. After a minute at staring at the closed door she opened the door to her own room, got in, closed it and plopped down on her bed while her fingers went up to her head and massaged her temples.

"Alright…what they hell was that about?" Rogue asked herself. She closed her eyes and tried going to sleep but it was no use since she kept twisting and turning. As she turned around she felt something come out of her back pocket. She reached out to get it and was surprised to find it was a queen of hearts miniature playing card that seemed to be a bit torn around the edges.

Her glazed eyes blinked and the glossiness they held started fading away…

OoOoOoOo flashback OoOoOoOo

The night was dark and the stars were the only shining lights around. Two figures were looking up; both were sitting on a red-checkered blanket with a basket between them.

"Tis a beautiful night non Cherie?"

"Ya…"

"Did ya like the food?"

The girl smiled, "ya…ah never expected you to be such a good cook."

The boy sitting a couple of inches next to her winked and gave a sly smile, "Y'been goin out with dis Cajun for a wile and y'don even know dat chere? Y'not as bright as y' want other to tink," he teased her only to get smacked in the arm.

"Ey…watch dat super strength…"

"Whateveah swamp rat…"

"Remy might be a swamp rat…mais he 'as a belle river rat as 'is petite ami," he answered cockily making her roll her eyes.

After they sat in a comfortable silence cuddling he cleared his throat. "Chere…dere's a certain reason I asked ya out tonight…"

The girl pulled away from him to look him in his eyes.

"What is it?"

He gave a sigh and got something out of his pocket, when she looked she saw that it was a miniature playing card.

"C'est pour toi…"

"Yah brought me out here ta give meh a card?" she answered in a silent giggle as she got the card, which seemed a bit heavy by the corner.

"Non…turn it around…"

She did as he asked only to have her eyes widened in surprise at what was attached to the back. A gold ring. On the Queen of Hearts.

"Well…what do ya say?"

Emerald eyes filled up with tears and she began to nod enthusiastically. "Of course," she answered as she jumped on him.

OoOoOoOo end flashback OoOoOoOo

Rogue's eyes, they're natural emerald shine to them back. "Remy…" she whispered as she let everything that had happened sink into her. She laid on back on the bed and thought carefully of what she remembered Sinister had just told her…and the fact that her best friends were under his spell as she had been. Should she try to break them out of it? Or play along? She sighed and thought over her options.

'There's gotta be a good way outta this…"

OoOoOoOo X-Jet OoOoOoOo

Emma's head snapped towards a window.

"What is it?" Warren asked her.

"Nothing…I just got a glimmer…"

"Of what?" John asked turning in his seat to look at his lovers mentor.

"Hope," she answered and looked away from the window getting confused looked by everyone who had heard her.

OoOoOoOo Sinisters Base OoOoOoOo

'Knock knock'

"Who is it?"

"It's X…"

"It's opened."

"Hey," Lexa greeted as she walked.

"Mornin…how'd ya sleep?"

"Great…isn't it a beautiful day?" she asked opening the blinds to show it was going to rain.

"Yea…it's great for a bloodbath," she answered with a smirk.

"Ha, I know…I can't wait til the x-geeks come. I'm gonna go wake Wanda and Betts…"

"Right behind yah…" Rogue answered and watched her go. She had thought about it and decided to act like she was still under Sinisters little control leash.

'After all…ah'm here…they think ah'm under their control…and they still want one of the kids…'

She got up after shaking the thoughts off and went after Lexa.

OoOoOoOo X-Jet OoOoOoOo

"We stopped…" Ben told the others looking around.

"Thanks for the news report Mr. Obvious," Odile answered snippily.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Hey Chris…"

"What?" his brother answered walking over to them.

"Do me a favor…"

"What?"

"Make-out with your girlfriend so she'll shut the hell up with her sarcastic remarks."

Chris blushed a bright red that clashed with his orange locks of hair while Odile opened her mouth and closed her mouth repeatedly like a goldfish out of water.

"Well looks like 'e doesn 'ave to do it anymore non?" Pierre commented as his sister stayed quiet not being able to come up with a come back.

Etienne laughed in the back ground along with Brandon and Brain. Nikki rolled her eyes and muttered 'boys' while the other kids just either ignored them or got confused looks on their faces.

"Yo…" everyone turned to the door that was opening on their side of the jet to see Quicksilver in uniform. "You ready?"

"Yup," Brandon answered his father.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Brian asked gathering Christina and Alexandra from the back of the ship and taking them to where their father was.

"Dunno, and we're not gonna know unless we try right," he answered and grabbed Christina to carry her. Her eyes were swollen and she kept asking for her mom ever ten minutes. "It's ok baby…mommy's coming home to day," he whispered into her ear while mentally adding, "I hope…'

"Lets go…" he called behind his back as he started to walk away. The teenagers looked at each other and with a sudden understanding followed.

OoOoOoOo Elsewhere nearby OoOoOoOo

Rogue sat on a couple of wood crates. All the MoE members were told to split up in different directions by Sinister. Before she left the base though she asked Sinister which kid was the one he wanted so if the X-men brought on 'brats' they could snatch it…but he had told her that that would be taken cared of by others.

'The Nasty boys…but if they are the ones in charge of getting the chosen one we shouldn't have to worry much. After all the kids had already proven they could handle those losers…'

Rogue was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize she was no longer alone, that is until something fast and sharp hit the crate she was leaning on…the object barley missed her. When she saw it the object was she didn't even have to know who the attacker was.

It was a queen of diamonds.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"So…where to?" Chris asked Ben who shrugged. Matthew was walking behind them and looking around at the place he had never been before. He also looked behind him once in a while looking for his father who was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know…I can't even explain to myself why dad would have us wonder off alone…" Ben answered in deep thought.

"That's pretty simple actually…it's pretty obvious they went looking for this 'Mr. Sinister' person…" Nikki answered as she touched the ground of two different paths in front of them.

"Yup…but still…it's kinda of weird for them to group us off and let us go off on our own," Chris answered while Ben went back to deep thoughts occasionally making sure that Matt was still nearby.

Nikki walked on without giving a response but after a while stopped. "Maybe dad didn't send us out here just to wander…" she mumbled.

"What makes you say that? You got a vision?"

Nikki shook her head and pointed straight ahead of her, the rest of the Allerdyce children looked.

"Mommy!" Matt yelled and was about to run towards her but was stopped by Nikki.

"That's not mommy Matt, at least not at the moment…"

In front of the stood Scarlet Witch in front of a big wooden abandoned factory. She looked on at them in amusement, not recognizing them at all. To her…they were just enemies…that would need to get trampled. Her hands started to glow…a familiar blue glow.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"This suxs…our dad never lets us in on the action!" Brandon yelled out frustrated.

"Chill out," Brain answered as he held hands with Christina and Alexandra.

"NO I WILL NOT CHILL OUT! He gets us all pumped up for a battle but then what does he say? Go for a walk and keep your eyes out for trouble. Like we're gonna find anything out here."

Behind them Alexandra rolled her eyes and held Christina who was looking very moody.

"You don't know that, we might meet up with those dorks…what are they called? The nasty gurls?"

Brandon smacked Brain in the back lightly, "That's nasty boys dimwit…"

"Well sorry for trying to lighten up the mood…"

"Some day Christina…you'll be very thankful we're smart girls instead of stoopid boys…" Alex mumbled to her younger sister as the trudged after them.

Christina gave a small giggle at this but then looked up at the sky…it was starting to get dark with a huge black cloud.

"Maybe we should look for shelter," Brain suggested looking up as well.

"No…we've found what we've come for…" Brandon answered making his twin look at him in confusion. He nodded ahead of them and Brain looked to see a lone figure in the distance.

"…It's mom…" Alex commented squinting to look.

Brandon started walking towards the figure.

"What are you going to do?" Brain asked him but was ignored as Brandon kept walking.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"Come a long Rory…" Victoria told her brother who was being very reluctant to move. Everyone else had left and that left her alone with Rory. She was planning to go off and explore but an annoying lil vermin aka her brother wasn't budging an inch.

"Rory stop being a prat and come on…"

After about 10 minutes of arguing with him he suddenly stopped struggling with her making her get confused.

"Mum…" he slowly whispered making Victoria get an even more confused look on her face.

"Knock Knock…are you're parents home…luv?" a voice behind her asked making a shiver go down her spine.

Victoria turned to see a psychic knife coming straight her way.

OoOoOoOo Rogue OoOoOoOo

"Bonjour mere…"

Rogue looked away from Odile's signature card and looked over to six familiar faces. The oldest looked very determined and looked like they were ready for a fight, but Nate and Natalie looked like they weren't sure what they were suppose to do. Rogue noticed that Anna-Marie had a grimace on her face looking at her mom, it almost broke her heart.

"Well this is a surprise…where's your father?"

"Dat's non of your business…" Pierre answered making Rogue scowl.

"Beep wrong answer, wanna try again or get smacked in the face?" his mother answered. Pierre looked at her with a curious face.

"Why should we tell you, you're evil…" Odile answered. Rogue started walking towards them and they all got in position to battle making her perk an eyebrow…she had to admit she found this intriguing. After all Remy was the one who taught them how to fight and they had no real idea what she was capable of…

While she was approaching them she noticed that Etienne was getting a hard concentrated look on his face and that's when it dawned on her that he was ready to use his power against her.

"Etienne Lebeau if you even DARE to take over my body yah will wish yah had nevah been BORN!" He suddenly stood straight and winced, he hadn't heard that from his moms' lips in a LONG time, fearing her temper.

"Mom?" Pierre asked carefully.

"No ah'm Santa Clause…I went and got an operation and got on a slim fast diet…miracles do happen don't thay?" she answered sarcastically while reaching them and crouching to look at her youngest child who was still scowling at her. "What's wrong with yah bebe?"

The youngest Lebeau sniffed, "yah evil mommy…"

"Ah may have been once…but nevah again…" she answered looking into similar emerald orbs as her own. Anna-Marie looked at her mom then at Pierre who was also looking at their mom. He looked at the younger girl then gave a small smile and nodded; with that signal Anna tackled her mom in a fierce hug.

"So…yah really back?" Odile asked.

"Ya…in a wahy ah was never really gone," she answered while holding up Anna in her arms. "So how ya'll been holding up?" she asked the twins specifically as she walked towards the way they had come.

"Good" "Bad", each one answered differently.

"Great…where's yahr pere?"

"Je ne sais pas…he said to come this way and we did…den we bumped inta ya only tah find yahr not evil anymore…" Odile answered rambling off.

Rogue stopped listening and kept walking towards where the jet was getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey mom…if yahr ok…does that mean that so are the other ex MoE members?" Etienne's asked, her silence answered the question.

OoOoOoOo Scarlet Witch OoOoOoOo

"Ok…that's mom…she's evil…what exactly are we suppose to do?" Chris asked pushing Nikki and Matt behind him and Ben in a protective manner.

"There's nothing we can do…but maybe fight her."

"But…she doesn't even know us…and we saw what she was capable of in that Danger Room thing…she can really do some damage to us…"

"Ya…well you're forgetting I got more than mom's looks…I also got her power," Ben answered walking towards the woman who was their mother, his hands emitting the same bluish glow as hers.

"Nikki…stay here with Matt and don't get to close," Chris told her and walked after Ben.

Wanda eyed the teenagers curiously; especially the oldest who was oddly enough also seemed to have hexing ability.

"And who might you be? I was expecting X-men not brats…"

"Ouch…that one hurts," Chris mumbled while looking at mom.

"We're brats with attitude…you can say we get it from our mother," Ben answered snippily. His eyes narrowing as her hands started getting a darker blue.

"I'll give her my regards…once you're dead."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth many objects all glowing blue were thrown their way. In order to get away Chris become a puff of smoke and without letting himself be seen he sneaked up behind Wanda.

'Please don't kill me for this later…' he thought as he gruffly pushed her making her concentration wane and giving Ben the upper hand as he focused on Wanda making her glow and start lifting up off the ground.

"You got her!" Chris yelled excitedly as Wanda kept rising into the air. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she looked at the youngsters.

"Child's Play…" she mumbled as she tried fighting Ben's hexing power with hers. After a couple of minutes of struggling back and forth with their powers Wanda started winning and Ben was started to back off as Wanda's feet touched the ground.

"You're a power kid…but I'm still stronger…" she told him as his body started to glow blue. Chris watched in horror as his brother started getting crunched up into a ball, and the hardest thing to realize was that the culprit was his mom! He turned himself into smoke only to convert himself to human and fine himself glowing blue as well.

"It's time to say bye bye kiddies…" Scarlet Witch told them as they started to crunch up into balls and scream.

Wanda smirked and tilted her head side's way until something small crushed into her leg getting her startled. She looked down glaring daggers. Small sapphire orbs started back at her.

"Mommy…mommy dunt…please mommy…" the little boy with red messy hair pleaded.

"Mommy?" Wanda asked confused looking over the boy with her glazed eyes. Unconsciously her hold on Ben and Chris loosened and the fell towards the ground. Chris quickly turned to a puff of smoke while Ben used his power to break his fall.

"NIKKI! I told you to take care of Matt and stay back…"

"I know but...I saw it…"

"Saw what?"

"How to break mom out of it…" she answered nodding to where Matt was still clinging onto Wanda's leg.

Wanda's eyes closed, it almost looked as if she was sleeping. After about five minutes, in which Nikki, Chris and Ben held their breaths wondering what was going to happen, Matt on the other hand kept holding her leg and sobbing, Wanda opened here eyes.

Everything was quiet…

"Are you ok?" Wanda finally asked.

"Uh…yeah…are you?" Ben asked watching her slowly nod and then bend to pick up Matt.

"Baby…I'm sorry…did mama scare you?" she asked him and he slowly nodded.

"Did the boogie men get you?" he asked snuggling his face into her neck. Wanda smiled.

"Ya…he did…but you saved me," she answered while rubbing circles on his back. "Lets go," she told the others as she started walking away. They soon followed quietly.

"I have Vertigo ass to kick…" she added a minute later making Chris and Ben give a small smile. She was definitely back.

OoOoOoOo X-23 OoOoOoOo

Brandon finally made out X-23's face after walking for about 5 minutes. When he could see her clearly he noticed that her eyes were closed but she lazily opened them to look at him. He nose tingled like most time when she was smelling around her and her face turned to one of confusion…

These…kids…they smelled like her. And there was another scent to them, a masculine one that somehow reminded her of Wanda.

'Snkit'

"Who are you?" she asked them carefully after unleashing her deadly weapons.

"We're the good guys…well kinda…we're the kids of the good guys…we'll actually…we're-the kids-of-the-good-guys-which-up-until-yesterday-kinda-meant-that-you're-our-mom…so-would-that-mean-that-now-we're-the-kids-of-the-bad-mom-and-the-dad-whose-on-the-good-side?" Brain started rambling at a fast pace while looking deep in thought.

Brandon looked at him as if he was an idiot, and X-23 mirrored his expression.

"What?" she asked looking like she didn't hear anything.

"Huh?" Brain looked up at her. "Whoops-did-I-go-to-fast? Sorry-I-get-it-from-dad…not-that-you're-slow-or-anything…"

"Brain shut up! She has no idea who the hell you are and she's looking at you like you're INSANE!" 'Which I'm starting to believe…' Brandon though to himself after hushing his twin up.

X-23 blinked and looked from one boy to the other, she totally ignored the girls in the background.

"Ok…whatever I don't care who you are anymore damn blabbermouths…I have a job to do and I'm gonna do it," she answered while rolling her eyes.

"Oh YA well…what is it?" Brain asked this time making sure he didn't speak to fast.

"It's killing anyone I meet…aka…YOU…"

"Oh ya…"

"ya"

"Ya?"

"YA!"

"Oh y…"

"BRAIN! Stop pissing her off…"

"Sorry sorry…it just…it's been two whole days without her yelling at someone…I miss it!" Brain mumbled to his older twin bro.

Lexa watched the two youngsters talk in hushed voices…the only think on her mind was, 'These are some weird Brats…' Then thinking she had fooled around enough with them she started running towards them.

"I kinda miss that too but pissing her off when she doesn't recognize us is not the greats idea you know what I mean?" Brandon asked having his conversation with Brain.

"Uh…dudes?" Alex called out to them. "Brandon…hey Brandon…GUYS!"

"WHAT!" Both boys exclaimed angrily at the same time for being interrupted.

"Watch it!" they looked behind them only to see four claws coming straight at them.

"AHHH" Brain yelled and in a blink of an eye was where X-23 had been before she attacked.

Brandon was too surprised to use his mutation so he ducked barley getting missed by his moms claws, he then quickly did a balanced back flip at the same time she tried getting him with her foot claw.

"You're good…" Lexa told him briefly then eyed Brain who was behind her, "and fast…"

Brandon shrugged, "It's genetic…"

"You're parents must be proud…" X-23 replied mockingly.

Brandon looked at her eyes, which were so similar to his own. "I'm sure she would be…" he mumbled knowing that no matter how low he had said it she had heard him.

X-23 perked an eyebrow and went for another attack on to hear…

"TIME FREEZE!"

Everything went still and quiet. Brandon quickly walked to his twin and touched his shoulder making him come back to life.

"Quick…we need to tie her up or something…"

Five minutes later they were both staring at their mom who had rope tightly wrapped around her ankles and around her wrist.

"Time to wake up…" Brandon murmured and snapped his fingers making everything around him snap out of the freeze spell.

X-23 opened her eyes and looked around confused as to how she got in this position.

"Morning…well not really…since it's not morning all," Brain answered while a huge raindrop fell on his nose.

"Well well…I guess I underestimated you…" she told them not really worried at the fact that she was tied up. "But then again…you might have underestimated me as well…" she told them trying to get free from the ropes.

"I wouldn't do that…they're pretty tight…" Brandon started as rain started to fall. "But then again…we all know how stubborn you are…" he told her as he watched her keep trying to get free.

"Why do you speak to me as if you know me?" she snarled.

"Because we do… we know you better than anyone every could," Brain answered making her stare up at him intently. Then with a fast-unexpected "ripppp" she was up. Before Brain could have run he felt a sting in his gut and looked down to see a knee making contact with him.

"Maybe you don't know as much about me as you thought…"

"BRAIN!" Alex yelled out for her older brother. She then turned towards Brandon who was staring at their mom determinedly. And she knew…he wasn't going to use his power to try and stop her again, he was going to take her on up front.

"Brandon DON'T" she cried out but was ignored. She looked around frantically looking for a way to help…

Next to her Christina was staring at her mother and oldest brother fighting but didn't understand it. To her they were just playing…

X-23 was throwing punches at the young boy in front of her and was surprised to see him block all of them. He kicked she blocked, she punched he blocked, and they kept it up over and over again…as if they were a broken record. As she thought about that fact that the little boy was quite powerful he surprised her by kicking her on the side. X-23's instinct reflexes woke up and her hand rose up to the boy's face, barley-missing giving him a full blown but she manage to give him a scratch on the cheek. The it continued…he kicked…she blocked…she punched…he blocked…

Finally getting fed up with it she made it look like she was going to kick him in the gut but surprised him when she knocked him down by kicking his feet instead.

"Game over…" she told him as she got his arms and rested her knees on them so he wouldn't get up. Brain was behind her holding his side and watched as his mothers hand rose in the air, her claws shining with the rain and he watched in horror as it started going down towards his twin.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled out.

Brandon closed his eyes waiting to feel the pain…but it never came. He opened his eyes to find his mom, her eyes wide opened as if she had seen a ghost. She wasn't looking at him though…her eyes were on Alexandra…who was moving her lips, but he couldn't hear anything.

X-23 quickly backed off stills staring at her youngest daughter. She then rolled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth. Brandon got up and tried walking to her but decided to go and help Brain instead. As they looked at their mom Alex came close to while holding Tina's hand. They heard what Alex was saying…

/Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are…  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky…  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are…/

A small tear dripping out of the corner of her eye, clashing with the rain.

X-23 sobbed into her arms and looked up when a hand rested on her shoulders. When she looked up her eyes meet sapphire eyes and as soon as she had seem them she smashed her face into his shoulder and cried her eyes out.

Brandon, Brain, Alexandra, and Christina watched as their father held their mom…how he had known they were there they didn't know…but they did know something as soon as a muffled "I'm a horrible mother…I was going to…", they knew their mother was back.

And the Maximoff's just stood there…in the rain…letting their father fulfill his silent promise.

OoOoOoOo Psylocke OoOoOoOo

"RORY MOVE!" Victoria screamed as she pushed her brother aside and flew up into the air with her wings. Unconsciously her leg when up making contact with Psylocke's forehead.

Rory gasped. "Vicky…you just hit mum…"

Victor's eyed her mom who was holding onto her forehead mumbling something that sounds like "ouch" along with some curses.

"Whoops…sorry…" Victoria told her. Psylocke rubbed her head and looked at the petite blonde who had given her a good blow to the head.

"Why you little prat…"

"I said I was sorry!" Victoria answered as she flew back to the ground.

"Well that's all right…I'll just make you pay," Psylocke answered smirking while making her way towards the young winged girl.

Victoria moved away while holding Rory's hand and pushing him far away from their mother as psychic knives flew at them.

'Mum…you have to STOP this!' she tried talking to her mom telepathically.

'Mum? Sorry kid I think you've got the wrong girl.'

Victoria stopped running as they hit the back of the jet where they were now cornered. She pressed Rory to the wall while she was in front of him in a very protective manner.

Psylocke watched them trying to see if they would make a move to run away.

"Rory…" Victoria whispered to him.

"Ya…"

"We havta make mum remember us…think about happy times with her and father…" she told him while turning back to look at an amused Psylocke.

"It's ok…I'm not gonna hurt you…much that is," Elisabeth told them while walking towards them carefully.

Before she could stop it and realize what was happening a thousands thoughts started walking through her brain…

She looked into the blue eyes of the little girl in front of her and thought they looked familiar, that's when she saw it…

A mental picture of a blond man, a charming smile, a good hearted laugh, blue eyes, white wings that were taking her high, high into the sky.

Then other pictures went through her head, each going by as if she was watching a movie or as if the pictures were playing in a slide show…

A family of four in a picnic…on top of a red checkered blanket, laughing. A day at a carnival with the blond man winning stuff animals for…her. The blond man, herself, the blond little gurl and the small boy with black hair all in a metal room. She watched the man hold the girl up and take into the air then drop her…she heard her voice yell out in fright…

'VICTORIA!' and then he caught her…the blond man he grabbed her.

'Warren…' she though silently not knowing where the name had come from…

OoOoOoOo MoE Flashback OoOoOoOo

Betts…" Warren said her name softly as he approached his possessed girlfriend. Cassandra Nova's eyes narrowed as he got closer and brought her hand up to point psychic knives at the masked covered men.

"Betts you can fight her and win…I know you can…you just got to try…"

"Sorry Elisabeth Braddock isn't here right now…please leave a message after you're dead," Cassandra mocked in Betts voice and got ready to unleash the knives on him. Angel's eyes narrowed and he pulled of his mask to show h is face to her.

"Are you really going to do it Elisabeth…if you are do it now!"

Cassandra Nova got ready to shoot them at him but before she was going to she dropped to her knees and looked up Warren. Her eyes were no longer narrowed Betts had gained control.

"Warren…you have to…get away from me…before…it's too…" she stopped and her head looked down at the ground.

"I'm going to presume she was going to say 'too…late'…" Psylocke's voiced spoke up as she started getting up…her eyes cold again.

"Let her go…" Angel threatened less then five feet away from the possessed body.  
"I don't think so…but I do think we have unresolved issues…LUV," she answered and psychic knives appeared right in front of Warren. Before he could move or do anything to stop her they headed straight for him and hit him right on his chest. Warren fell to the ground and his mind started getting surrounded by darkness.

OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo

'WARREN!' Elisabeth's eyes opened to find herself on the ground. Her knees were holding her up.

"Uh…'ello govena?" Victoria said in a thick British accent.

Betts smiled letting her daughter know that she was all right.

"So…you're…"

"Ya…nothing like fond memories to make you snap back to reality…"

"Hey…" Betts looked to the opening of the jet to see Rogue's auburn hair and whit stripes.

"Hey…"

"Yah ok?"

"Ya. Where's everyone else?"

"If ah knew that…ah don't think we've all met up here," she answered getting Betts to look outside only to find Wanda and Lexa with all their kids.

"You ready? I know where to go," X-23 told her and Betts barely noticed how wet they all were cause of the rain.

"How do you know?"

"My husband told me…"

Betts nodded and walked out onto the rain letting the water purify the evilness that was once inside of her.

OoOoOoOo elsewhere OoOoOoOo

"WATCH OUT!" Jean yelled to Scott as Ramond manipulated a crate near Scott to try and swallow him as if it were a live. Before Scott could throw an Optic Blasts at him Pyro beat him by putting the wood monster on fire.

"Pyro? Shouldn't you be going inside to find Sinister?"

"Duh, what do ya think I'm trying ta do mate? But it seems we have to baby sit you guys cause you can't take care of the Nasty Boys…really…even the kids beat them," John answered annoyed.

"John…why are you still here?" Jean asked rolling her eyes and pointing to a huge metal house, in which Sinister was rumored to be.

"Oh…ya…" John left the 'perfect couple' alone who turned to Ramon to finish him off. He then went and stood next to Remy who was looking at the big locked entrance to the building.

"So Sinisters in there?" Pietro asked suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"That's what Vertigo said when Emma was kicking the shit outta her…" John answered and then asked, "Where you've been?"

"I went to Lex…"

"Is she…ok?" Warren asked as all four grown man looked for a door to get inside.

"Ya…I think all of them are. I told her to regroup with the others and then head here…"

'Bam' Warren, Remy and Pietro looked at John who had kicked the metal warehouse.

"Can't find the damn door, he grumbled…"

Remy smirked, "Well…y'know what dey say…if ya cant find a door…make one…" and with that been said the other backed off as a loud 'boom' was heard.

"Nice," Pietro commented looking at the new door.

"o'Course…after y' mon amis…" he told them.

"What a gentleman," John said passing him and going inside.

"What he said," Pietro answered breezing by.

Warren walked in closely followed to find that the whole metal warehouse was empty…from outside they could hear a howling laughter. They ran out to see Vertigo laughing her ass off.

"How gullible can you get?" She stopped laughing and her eyes narrowed. "Sinister knew you would come looking for him to try and get the MoE back…he wasn't going to stick around. Not now that he has his precious team back…"

Vertigo's voice was filled with Bitterness and she hardly noticed her body had started to glow a familiar blue. Everyone, the X-men and the Nasty boys all stared at her in awe knowing very well whom the glow was coming from.

John looked around and found the object of his affection. Behind her were Ben, Matt, Chris and Nikki all smirking. John couldn't help it and smirked as well letting all the worries that he had locked up fade away.

"Yah know Vertigo…yah were always the jealous kind…maybe that's the reason you were nevah one of Sinisters best…"

Vertigo turned to look at what everyone was staring at and finally realized she was under Wanda's hold.

"What? How do you…you can't be…"

"We can and we are…it seems Sinister is not as great as he thinks he is, huh?" Psylocke answered.

"But…Infectia said that no one would be able to break the trance of that powder she mixed…"

"Infectia!" Emma interrupted before Vertigo could go on. "What does she have to do with anything…"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Emma turned to the new voice to find Yuriko who had barely arrived. Before she could answer she heard as gasp and looked over to Wanda to see her on the ground. Her hold on Vertigo had vanished and the Nasty Boys recruited looking baffled as to what had happened.

"Wanda! What's wrong?" Rogue asked going over to her friend leaving the children unprotected. X-23 and Psylocke also looked over to Scarlet Witch worried.

"I'm…-cough cough- Ok…I…think…" Wanda answered only to faint. Rogue lifted her up and gave Emma a confused look.

White Queen wasn't looking at Rogue; she was looking around her, her mind looking for the hidden sniper. She found the culprit and send a telepathic attack making a scream be heard and then everyone looked to see a Black haired women with gray eyes smirked at Emma.

"White Queen…I see age has not messed with your powers…" she told Emma with an Italian Accent.

"Madame Masque…I see you're still playing with you're stupid toys," White Queen answered her eyes narrowing at the other woman.

"What can I say…knock out gas and a gun make the perfect combination," she answered and pulled out a gun and pointed at her. "Do you wanna join the Scarlet Witch?" Before she could shoot a fireball went her way. She dropped the gun and did a perfect black flip joining Vertigo and the rest of the Nasty Boys, before looking back to Emma she shot Magma a glare.

"Who else has Sinister decided to invite to the party?" White Queen turned to her old friend Deathstrike to see that she no longer was alone.

Two women were besides her, one of them had dark brown eyes and black hair, the other was someone she knew very well, another old friend.

"Selene…Infectia…So the Inner Circle has teamed up with Sinister again…"

"Not quite my dear Emma…not Quite…" she answered her eyes shinning with mischief, "but I have brought something that once belonged to you…" and after saying that everything went chaotic. Members of the X-men started to fall as the sneak attack came.

They all quickly got up and Rogue let Wanda go carefully telling the teenagers to stay where they were. She made her way to the newcomers along with Betts and X-23 not noticing a dark being was hidden in the trees behind the children…waiting patiently.

Nikki looked on at the fighting, her brothers were all nearby their mom, and as she was about to make her way towards them she felt her eyes mystified…she snapped out of the vision and turning to yell at someone but it was to late…someone grabbed her from behind enclosing her mouth with their hands.

Yards away white Queen walked towards a young girl with red hair. Once Emma reached her she turned her around and stared into familiar green eyes.

"No…"

The girl smiled, "Yes…"

"Tarot…what are you doing…" Emma didn't finish her sentence instead going inside the girl's head. She stooped when she found what she wanted and turned to Rogue but knew it was already to late.

"Rogue! The KIDS!"

Rogue didn't hear Emma and was about to punch a pretty young looking boy with Black Hair and black eyes.

"I don't think you wanna do that Roguey?"

Rogue was about to ignore Deathstrike until she heard Remy say, "Chere…don't…" that's when she realized all the fighting had stopped. She looked at Remy but he was looking at Yuriko making her turn to her as well.

In Yuriko's arms laid a knocked out Etienne Lebeau. "I think this belongs to you…well I should say BELONGED to you because now he's…ours." she commented her slowly looking at the boy carefully.  
Rogue let go of the boy and looked hesitantly at Deathstrike who had one of her babies in her arms.

Selene smirked and said, "Hellions retreat…" pointing to one of Sinisters portal that had appeared out of nowhere. She soon followed the young mutants, only looking back to give Emma a cold stare.

"Well I think it's time to go…" the women Emma called Madame Masque told them and walked into the portal being followed by the women called Infectia.

"What do you want me to do with her?" A new voice behind Yuriko asked.

"Might as well bring her too…she might be useful," Deathstrike answered and watched as a stone creature held a panicky struggling Nikki Allerdyce. Everyone one gasped in shock, some at the fact that Nikki was also captured but others at the woman who had red hair and green eyes.

"Jean?" Scott looked at Jean who looked startled as the women who seemed to resemble her. Before Jean could say anything To Scott, Emma spoke first.

"Madelyne…"

Madelyne Pyror smirked at Emma, "White Queen…so it's true…you've join against Sinister, that'll cost you," the Goblyn Queen sneered and walked into the portal being followed by her stone creature who held a firm grip on Nikki. John was about to use his flamethrower but was stopped by Yuriko.

"Nu uh uh…be very careful…" Deathstrike told them looking at Pyro, Gambit and Rogue specifically as her nails grew almost piercing Etienne. "I don't think you'd want anything bad to happen to them…right?"

Everyone stayed still and silent while Yuriko walked to the portal. "It's to late X-men…you've lost…" and with that she disappeared.

Rogue knees felt week and before she knew what happened she found herself on the ground. She stared at where the portal had been, she didn't cry, she didn't yell, she just stared.

Everyone around her was quiet…letting it sink in that they finally knew who the chosen one was…and that he was taken…they were to late. Sinister had what he wanted now…he had Etienne.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Tada, and that's all folks. A lot of you suspected it was Etienne and you were right so take a cookie ;D others knew it was a Romy child so on congrats on getting the answer half right lol. I LOVE Writing X-ietro…I was sad when I wrote the part when Lex was gonna kill Brandon…lol. Anyhoo writing this chap wasn't so bad lol, I kinda like it and the Drama just keeps building. Now we know who the chosen one is AND Sinister has taken him…what part does Nikki play in that? You'll see mwahahahahah…Hmmm anyhoo I dunno when I'm gonna update this story again, but don't be surprised if it's another 3 months (even though I don't think I'll take that long especially since my brain is brainstorming about the next chap). Hope you guys liked and review…and below I'll be talking about the new baddies, and where my other stories stand so you guys can read that if you want…

The new Baddies have been introduced. Selene we've seen in MoE, she's Emma's replacement in the Hellfire Club. The hellions are with her and they were actually a team that Emma helped raise so she's gonna have a bit of a problem fighting them. Infectia is a mutant that can mess with the genes of people, she's the one that made the powder that turned the girls Evil again and you'll find out more about that in the next chap. Madame Masque is not a mutant but she's great in combat and you've also probably noticed she's good with weapons. the Goblyn Queen is a mutant and actually she's a jean 'clone' you can say, she's strong so I added her to the mix hehe, plus she has awesome powers that you'll learn more about in the next chap :D And those are the new baddies :D

My other stories status:

_Just on of the pack_ - I've e-mailed EWR but she hasn't responded so there's not much I can do about this fic since it's EWR's plot and all. Sorry, It's outta my control.

_Escaping Insanity_ - The DreamerLady isn't going to get online for a while and Leafee is working and that takes a lot of her time so this story is at a pause until we get together and talk about it :D

_Assassin_- Mwahhahahahah…I am EVIL! This is actually a new X-men Evo story I've started so you'll be seeing it soon :D

Assassin Summary- Some are natural born killers, some were driven into the job by pain, and some go through the training just to feel the thrill of the chase. Five girls go through life feeling alone. Ordinary citizens during the day, blood thirsty killers during the night. They know sex, lust, and lies…but can they find love? Romy, Jonda, X-ietro, Amarto, Jubes/Ray

_You're the one_ - An X-ietro Lemon I'm working on hehehe…not sure when you'll be seeing it.

_#1 Crush_- An HP fic (Draco/Pansy)…I know I know…kill me now. Dunno when I'll finish this one either…

Wow…huge Author Notes heheh…and that's that :D See you all when I'll see ya. Love ya lots - UHW ;D


	9. Fall Into Darkness

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo 

_TheDreamerLady_- Lol. I don't know the comics, what I know I learned from you and Leafee ;D so that's thanks to you lol. Lol we do owe people the next chap to Escaping Insanity, we really need to get to it lol. Lol Yay, I'm glad you liked how I brought the girls back to the good side. Tty soon luv and hope you like this chap ;D Love ya lots ;D

_loneraven_- Lol, evil should be my middle name when it comes to updating lol. Yay I'm glad you liked the last chap. Hopefully you won't kill me for this one heheh. Anyhoo read on and enjoy. Love ya lots ;D

_SickmindedSucker_- Lol, I'm glad the girls are back on the good side. I know, Rogue's life must be hell, it must suck having her babies taken but she's also the strongest so I love putting her in these situations cause she breaks all the odds :D I think the kids bringing them back was good cause, it showed that they really have changed you know, I mean they're moms now Ya the hubby's knew, they always know lol. They knew that if anything could break them out of their spell it was reminding them why they were fighting and that was the kiddies. Hehehe…I think…well I hope this chap surprises you. I loved writing it and I felt evil while I was doing it so it was fun lol. Good Nikki theory, but you never know :D Anyhoo hope you enjoy this chap, even though I think you might wanna kill me after you read it lol. Love ya lots ;D

_Freak87_- Yup, it was Etienne, and things are only gonna get more screwy from here lol. Lol, Vertigo is a screw up and I have a special plan for her for the next chap. Vertigo is the worst of them lol, she does such a sucky job, it's like her heart's not into it lol. Hmm iono why Sinister keeps her around lol, I keep her around to keep making a fool out of her lol, can u tell? Ya Sinis old team suxs but I think this new group is pretty good lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D

_Pyro Lady_- Lol, hey. You didn't have to wait that long for this chap, it was two months instead of three lol. The drama is only going to build up from here I'm afraid. What can I say, I like drama lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D Love ya lots ;D

_MagCat_- Lol NOOOO keep yur mutants away. I know my updating suxs for this one but there's not much I can do about it. If I force the chap it'll come out crappy lol. Aww I'm sorry I made you wait 3 months before, it's only two month now lol. I love writing the family stuff, especially for X-ietro cause they're just the ones I love writing. Hmmm, as for the questions in your second review…you'll get the answers in this chap lol. Hope you like ;D

_thriller_- Lol. I know my updates for some stories (especially this one) come slow. But that's just how life is, and school just makes it way hard on me. Lol I know leaving you guys in suspense suxs and it's evil…but it's kinda fun for me lol. Don't worry you won't have to live through much more of that for this fic since it's almost over. Whoops, lol me and my spelling. Sorry about that. Anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D

_Lauren Archibald_- here you go. Hope you like and thanks for reviewing. BTW X-ietro is my fave to write so I'm glad you're enjoying it ;D

OoOoOoOo **AN** OoOoOoOo

Yay! Here I am with another chap to this fic. Who's proud of me? Anyhoo thanks to you guys who keep reviewing this fic time over and over again even though I sux with updates. You guys rock and are the reason this fic hasn't died ;D So merci beaucoup ;D I hope you guys like and review this chapter. Hopefully no one will hate me in the end lol ;D Have fun ;D

OoOoOoOo _**Chapter 9**_ OoOoOoOo

Vertigo paced back and forth across the spacious room Many eyes followed her figure, some with humor smirks others with annoyed faces.

"Can you stop that already? You're going to dig a hole through the floor," Madelyn Pryor, aka the Goblyn Queen snapped at the young blonde.

Vertigo glared at the redhead but held her tongue. She knew that the Nasty boys and herself were no longer the top notch group, these invaders were.

The Goblyn queen sat on a chair, on either side of her where dragon creatures and she was petting them softly while looking at the Nasty Boys. Her look was one of great distaste. She wondered why Sinister even kept those losers around. A couple of yards from her was Madame Masque sitting on a crate with a very bored look on her face. In her hands there was a small gun but she couldn't fire it, which might have been why there was a frown on her face.

Selene was standing with the Hellions behind her; all looking like trained puppies and Infectia was far away from the group looking through a telescope at a white substance. Her forehead was scrunched in confusion.

After a while of silence, Vertigo made a sigh and started her pacing once again.

"What is it you fear, Vertigo? The child has been caught isn't that what Sinister wanted? For us to get the child?"

Vertigo looked up at Madelyne who was smirking, loving the fear in Vertigo's eyes.

"I am not afraid of anything...I just know MR. SINISTER isn't going to be pleased that the MoE has left once again," she answered and gave Infectia a dark look which didn't go unnoticed.

"Why didn't you powder work anyway?" Madame Masque asked Infectia who looked up to stare at her only to notice everyone was looking at her.

"I am not sure. I have just studied it and there is nothing wrong with it. The substance was made to bring out the evil in them, and it worked but somehow they were able to fight it and it just stopped...almost as if something inside of them became immune to it...

"Why are you all surprised by this outcome? I described how powerful and strong willed those girls were, and I would know. I trained them," Deathstrike stated as she walked into he room making all the heads turn to her.

Selene perked an eyebrow, "I didn't underestimate them...I did that once...to do it again would be idiotic."

"Well sorry but it's not my damn fault they some how got out of the trance. You know maybe it wasn't even the damn powder that was the problem...maybe they didn't have as much evil in them as you thought," Infectia defended herself.

"Bullshit...there's enough darkness in them for them to conquer the damn world...but they also know when they must stop. Maybe that's the major difference between them and us...they know how to control their feelings and deal with them. Unlike some people..."

Everyone looked at Vertigo who still looked a bit peeved. Ruckus was with her whispering things in her ear. Madame Masque looked disgusted by the view but everyone else rolled their eyes and looked back at Deathstrike.

"Anyway, I have just come from Sinisters office and you'll be happy to know he's not mourning the lost of the MoE...he was a bit upset but..."

"The child brought his spirits up." Madelyne answered with a dark smirk. She was looking at her creature lovingly.

"Yes..." Yuriko answered eyeing the Jean clone wearily.

"So are we going to meet the X-men again or what?"

"Probably...if there's one thing about Rogue that should never be forgotten...is that no matter how many times you knock her down, she always gets back up..."

The room got silent as everyone thought about this...and what it would bring in the future.

OoOoOoOo Cell OoOoOoOo

Nikki Allerdyce opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. Her head full of questions as she saw nothing. 'Is this a vision? Is this a dream? Or is it the brutal reality? She got her answer when red orbs looked directly into her eyes.

"Y' ok?" Etienne asked is a whisper.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. What happened?"

"Ah dunno...one minute Ah was watching our moms kick major ass and then next ah'm totally blacked out..."

Nikki popped herself up. "That's right..." she turned and faces him. "Etienne...you're the chosen one...that's why they have you here." She watched him for a shocked reaction but found none. "Well...aren't you gonna say anything?"

He shrugged, "To be honest...ah'm not really surprised."

Nikki looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it...look at the other MoE Children...we all knew that the one Sinister wanted would be the spawn of one of his best fighters. No offense and stuff...but mah mere was de best. Now look at all my other siblings...what's their powers? Paper manipulation and an empath...what's mine? Body possession. I inherited fathers look...but mere's curse of a power..."

"But...no...I mean...if it had been that obvious why didn't anyone catch it?"

"They're scared...they all were. I mean look at the Summers, they we're scared yet deep down in their hearts they knew it wasn't gonna be one of their kids...parents are just scared of losing a child...and sometimes it makes them blind..."

"How long have you thought about this?"

"A while."

Both stayed quiet and Etienne sat down across the wall where Nikki was leaning.

"What are we gonna do?" she finally asked after a while of nothing but hearing a 'drip drip' sound nearby.

"Je ne sais pas...wait for our rents to save us...get tortured...who knows..." he answered darkly.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Thanks that makes me feel so much better..."

"Ah don't think you have anythang to worry about. It's me they want, hopefully they'll just let yah go."

"Stop it."

Etienne looked at her, his eyes full of confusion. "Stop what?"

"Trying to act grown up! I'm not a telepath and I'm not having a Vision...but I can see it in your eyes...you're think way to much about this."

"Something's going to happen," Etienne ignored her accusation and looked around as if he had heard something. Nikki looked too but then looked at him.

"Well if it anything happens, we'll just stay put...and wait for our parents to come..."

Etienne did not answer, but his reds on black eyes were very visible in the darkness. Alert. Something was coming. He closed his eyes and then Nikki couldn't see anything at all.

"What if they come to late?" he asked from the darkness surrounding them.

This time Nikki was one the one that choose to ignore him. She didn't want to think about what might happen...and more than anything she was dreading a vision.

"You're not a hero..."

Etienne's eyes snapped open; he looked at Nikki, with what seemed like a glare.

"What?"

"You may have two powerful mutants for parents...you may have inherit their strength, their determination, their will, but you're not a hero. You're an eleven year old boy!"

They both got quiet. Etienne didn't know how to respond and Nikki was to peeved say anything else. Both inherited their mothers pride making it impossible to speak their minds and heart.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence from both they heard something and the got up in a defense poses. Silently listening to footsteps getting louder and louder.

Etienne looked at Nikki whose face was focused on the door, her eyes squinting.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know..." she answered and then she squealed and jumped back as the door slammed open. A woman in green leather stood before them, her eyes gleaming with evil and a smirk on her face.

"Hello Kiddies..." she answered slowly. "Hmm...you boy, come with me. Mr. Sinister would like to have a word with you," she stated. Goblyn Queen waited for Etienne to start coming with her but when she saw he wouldn't move she smirked and walked towards them. Etienne got in front of Nikki but was forcefully pushed away from her. He hit the wall and when he looked up he saw Goblyn Queens hand on Nikki's head.

"We can do this the easy way..." she stated as Nikki tried getting away, "Or the hard way..." as she said that Nikki skin started to turn in a scaly green.

"What are you doing to her?" Etienne yelled running to her.

"Choose, easy or hard way."

"Fine whatever just leave her ALONE!" he shouted at her, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Madelyn smiled and pushed Nikki away. As soon as her hand stopped touching Nikki's skin it went back to normal.

"Come with me."

Etienne followed the Jean look alike. But before he walked out of the dungeon he gave Nikki a last glimpse. His red on black eyes met her sapphire ones, and they didn't miss the fear shining brightly in them.

OoOoOoOo X-Mansion OoOoOoOo

Rogue was looking out the window. Wanda was sitting on the couch with John, Pietro and Lexa were standing behind the couch, Betts and Warren were sitting on the floor and Remy was leaning on the doorframe.

Lex, Wanda and Elisabeth kept exchanging looks as the fact that Rogue didn't seem so phased by the fact that Etienne was gone. She seemed shocked at first but now she almost seemed to be in some sort of trance or coma, she wouldn't even let Betts inside her head. The other weird thing was that Remy seemed to be acting exactly the same way. They had all been sitting there for at least in hour now, in silence. The X-men had made sure to give them all space and were babysitting the other children.

No one made a sound; it was as if ghost inhabited the mansion. But that would soon end.

Emma opened the door to the rec room slowly. Her face was grave, she had not taken the news of the Hellions joining with sinister well either, it was almost as if she had lost her children.

"Rogue…"

Green orbs turned to face the older blond.

"I've found it. What do you wanna do?"

"That's a stupid question."

"When do we leave?" Wanda asked knowing exactly what Emma had found.

"As soon as possible, and also its times to end it. Not matter the cost," Rogue responded walking towards the door.

Lexa nodded and got up, "Well you know you can count on me. I love crashing parties." Elisabeth got up and followed Rogue and Wanda who had already been up.

"What exactly are we gonna do differently now?" Wanda asked.

"The easy thing and they thing we should have done the first time. We're gone get rid of the power…"

"In other words Sinister?" Betts asked.

"How will you even get close to him? They have the hellions, Goblyn Queen, Infectia, Selene, and stupid Madame Masque."

Rogue opened the door to see a more than a dozen people waiting outside.

"Fight them force with force, they wanna play then lets play. But this time no more messing around and no more mercy. You think you can do that?"

"Ya." Scott answered looking at the rest of his X-men who gave nods as well.

"We're going to right? I mean you can't keep us her no matter how hard you'd try, Ben stated walking down the stairs towards them with many of the other following.

"No, two of you have already been put in danger and another two have been captured. They know yah're our weakness and they won't hesitate to use yah against us."

"Dat may be true, mais you know that we ain't gonna just stay here either," Pierre countered.

Rogue looked at Wanda who shrugged and mumbled," What do we have to lose? The end of the world is just around the corner anyway."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Fiahne, but if any of yah get yahr asses kicked yah only have your self's tah blame."

"Oui Oui mere, we get de drill, Can we ho save mon frere now?" Odile asked impatiently making her mother roll her eyes again.

"Ah would answer yes with a snappy reply mais, we gotta go."

"Y' just wasted time saying that mon amor," Remy stated as the crowd of mutants started walking towards the hanger to get on the jet and leave.

"You both are wasting time now arguing," Wanda butted in annoyed.

"Well if you ask me, everyone is wasting time talking," Lexa answered making everyone go quiet.

"Well, it's a good thing nobody asked you," Rogue broke the silence making Wanda and Lexa start arguing. Elisabeth smiled, Rogue and Wanda were so stressed out that they were fighting just like when they had been teenagers. They had a valid reason to be stressed though; both were missing a member of their family. She smiled none the less though, because right now all three were showing how close they were and even thought it might have seem like they were falling apart to the other X-men members Betts knew that this was their MoE way of supporting each other. In their bitchy language them fighting like that was kind of them telling each other, 'it's gonna be ok in the end.' But beneath it all, there was also something else brewing inside Rogue's head, and Betts knew it.

Betts smirked, "Can you mates just shut the bloody hell up? You're all really childish." Three pair of eyes turned to her, all narrowed into slits, and then the explosion came. Four voices cursing, arguing, pointing fingers, yelling at the top of their lungs could have been heard from outside the mansion. Emma looked at them and for a brief moment remembered how this had all started. X-23 had been looking for revenge, Scarlet witch had been looking for freedom, Rogue had been looking for a home and Psylocke had been looking for power. They had been 16, young and childlike but extremely powerful.

'Is it ok that they're fighting among themselves?' Jean asked telepathically.

Emma nodded and answered, 'That's the way they tell each other they have each other's back…by telling each other off'.

All the way in back of the crowd of mutants were the MoE lovers looking ahead of them. Remy has a scrunched up face as he looked at Rogue, it was as if he was trying to read her mind. Pietro and John were also staring oddly at their bickering wives, the only one that found nothing wrong was Warren who was walking un-phased.

"Dey be plannin someting," Remy finally commented.

"What?" Warren asked.

"De wife's, dey be plannin someting," Remy repeated.

"Ya, just look at em, they make it obvious," John stated acting as if he was an expert on the subject.

Warren looked at the four women and then at everyone else, "Well it seems like they're just fighting like sisters do."

"That's what they want you to think, but they're sending each other like some private message," Pietro said looking at them curiously.

"Ya, ok, I think you guys are paranoid."

"Tink about it Warren, two kids are missing, dey allowed the others on the mission and dey be acting like nothing big is going on…"

Warren looked back at the girls and did notice that there were times when Betts focused on a certain girl while not responding to an insult or sarcastic remark.

"Ok…so maybe there is something going on in those heads of theirs," he answered slowly.

"Only question is what…" Pietro murmured and they all followed in silence afterwards.

OoOoOoOo Sinisters Base OoOoOoOo

Madelyne Pryor walked in silence with Etienne whose eyes were wondering around the base looking for an escape.

"You're wasting your time with such thoughts, there in so way to escape this base…or Nathan."

"Yah can read my thoughts?"

Goblyn Queen laughed, "Boy, you can not even begin to understand how much power I have, how much damage I can cause."

"Yah said dat no one has ever escaped Sinister, yet mon mere did."

"Did she really? Look around where you're at. You are here…Rogue will come ad TRY to get you. Even after 16 years, there is no running away from him because he always gets what he wants."

They kept walking in silence, Etienne not knowing that Goblyn Queen was digging through his head and smirked as she found the ammunition she needed. After a couple of minutes they came to a huge metal door. Madelyne put her hand on a scanner and the door slowly opened.

"Essex, I have brought you our young friend," she stated while walking towards a desk and dragging Etienne by the elbow. The room was dark and the only light was coming from a small lamp on the dark desk. Goblyn Queen stopped walking and pushed Etienne forward towards the desk. He looked at a chair trying to find who this Sinister was but the chair's back was facing him, as he looked at it though he heard a low scratching sound. It started getting louder and louder until it got the point of sounding like nails on a chalkboard. Etienne fell to his knees without realizing and covered his ears with his hands.

"Honestly Yuriko, I think that's enough," the scratching stopped and Etienne got up and looked to where Goblyn Queen had been standing. She was still there but she was no longer alone. Next to her was a women with black hair and red eyes, on the other side was a pretty Asian women Etienne recognized as the one that had been the leader with the Nasty Boys attacked the X-mansion.

"Thank you Selene, I was just about to tell Deathstrike that as well. No need to give the child a headache," a loud voice told them, Etienne quickly turned around and met cold red eyes, not much different from his own.

"So you're the chosen one. And you look so much like your father, I'm sure your mother loves that."

"What do yah want with meh?" Etienne snapped making Sinister perk an eyebrow and smirk.

"Gambit's face but you're mother's straight to the point attitude, I like that. And you're what? 11?" he asked and looked down at a piece of paper on his desk. He looked back up at the child who was looking at him challenging, "I think you know what I want with you."

"Hmm Ah know it has somethang tah so with the end of the world, world domination or killing all humans."

"Smart one aren't you?"

"Non. Not really, that just happens to be what all mad scientist want."

"So you think I'm a mad scientist?"

"Non, Ah think yah're a crazy son of a bitc…"

Deathstrike quickly covered Etienne's mouth while a small smirk graced her lips. "Well this one is definitely Rogue's. The attitude, the potty mouth and the great disrespect for their elders.

"Let him go Deathstrike," Sinister ordered while looking past Yuriko and Etienne. He stared at Madelyn who was smirking while looking at the little boy with her head sideways. Her eyes met Sinister and as they did he gave a small nod making her smirk get wider if t was even possible.

"I have a propositions for you. Like your mother and the other Ministry of Evil members I will let you decide whether you want to join my team or not."

"Like ah'd ever join yah!"

Sinister grinned, "Something tells me you just might. I'll let Selene take over the negotiating though."

The woman with red hair and red eyes started making her way towards him and when she reached him she crouched down to be at eye level with him. "This is the deal little man, you can join us and conquer the world, be known as one of the most powerful mutants in the world. Or you can go back into that little shit of a dungeon, be tortured by whoever the hell is bored at the time…"

Madelyne walked over to them and crouched down as well. Etienne looked in to her blue eyes, they seemed sweet and soft like Jean Grey's but there was a glint of evil in them as well. 'You can also watch your little girlfriend turn into one of my demon slaves…did the green scaly color she was turning into turn you on? Cause you might just be seeing her like that again'.

Etienne glared at the women before him, the vision on Nikki's fair skin turning green, feeling tough and rough like a reptile's pissed him off. "Leave her out of this," he told her in a low voice.

She smirked liking how she hit a nerve. Going in a different direction she asked, "What do have to lose by joining us anyway?"

"Oh ah dunno…my HUMANITY?"

"No. Honestly, What do you have to lose? I have looked inside your mind…you're so alone. The middle child never gets that much attention you know.. Your little sister has your parents, your twin siblings have each other, your older siblings can relate to each other since they're only a year and a half a apart…not to mention they both have become close with members from the Allerdyce's, Ben and Chris. But you…who do you have?'"

"No one…you're alone…in the darkness" Selene joined the conversation.

Etienne looked at the floor not wanting to stare into any of the eyes that were closely watching him now. He wouldn't fall into their evil plan…no matter how accurate he though they were…he would try to repress that hatred that he might be feeling inside…keyword…try.

"Aren't you tired of such bullshit? Don't you want revenge? For being ignored…for being teased…for being told you're not a hero…help us Etienne. You will be in the darkness, but you won't be alone…you'll have us," Madelyne finished her speech Selene started putting her hand on the boys head to try and take over his mind but was stopped but Sinister who held his hand up in protest. He had a huge smirk on his face and Selene looked over to Goblyn Queen who had her hand out looking as if she wanted the young boy to take it. Etienne's head was still bowed down but it slowly started to rise, his eyes were close but snapped opened and looked at Sinister. His eyes were shinning with a new emotion, one that no child shoulder ever have, evil. Etienne then looked at Madelyne and put his hand in hers. Deathstrike got up from her crouched position and walked over to Sinisters desk. She sat on the black top and in a triumphant tone said, "I think we have a deal."

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"Why is it so quiet around here?" Morph asked walking into the room where the nasty Boys were lounging around with the new power recruits.

"Guess it's cause we don't have much to say," Madame Masque answered never looking up as she cleaned a black gun making it have a powerful shine.

Morph laughed as he looked at her, this new people were pretty fun he decided. Even though he knew the others were annoyed with them, especially Vertigo.

"Oh, I came looking for Deathstrike, anyone know where she is?" he asked breaking the silence that had overcome the room.

"Yes, I believe I saw her leave with Selene. They were going towards Sinisters office, I think they were planning to have a chit chat with the chosen boy."

"Speaking of the chosen child. Vertigo, you seemed to have quiet a suckastic reputation with the child."

Vertigo's eyes narrowed and she glared at the only human in the room.

Madame Masque smirked at her, "I mean no disrespect girl but we have heard things."

"Like?"

"Well for one we heard you picked the wrong child last time you went on the attack," Infectia commented.

"Honestly, that didn't strike me as odd. I mean everyone makes mistakes…but what did strike me as funny was that…well the seer…Destiny…didn't she tell you which child was the chosen one?"

Vertigo glared at Madame Masque and Infectia who now had huge smirks on their faces as they waited for the answer.

"That's between me and the dead hag."

"Come on, she's dead, we have the kid. Everything's ok now, what did she say?" Infectia asked looking very curious.

Vertigo looked at her intently before opening her mouth again, "She said the child was going to be one of the strongest…that the child would have a great resemblance to their parents. She didn't give me a name…she croaked before she could name anyone…I though it was a done deal with that information but when we finally got pictures of all the children we discovered that many of them looked like their parents their parents. Deathstrike narrowed the search and guessed that it would be one of the MoE's children."

"So the blind hag was of no use anyway," Madame Masque laughed. "What a waste of time killing her then."

"Yes…and no…she was a waste since she couldn't give us a name, and even if she had had enough time I doubt she would have given it to me. But saying that he would be strong she narrowed the list down," Vertigo shrugged and continued, "I guess in the end torturing her to death was a good deal." As she finished the door opened and showed a very happy Black Queen.

"It's has been done."

"What has?" asked Morph.

"The thing that guarantees that we will win this war…we have a new ally."

OoOoOoOo X-Jet OoOoOoOo

Odile looked up startled.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. Her head had been resting on his shoulders moments ago until she instinctively rose up and sat straight in her seat.

"Ah just felt…de biggest chill evah…"

"Do you want my sweater?"

"Non…Ah don't thing ah got it from de weather…" Odile answered and looked over to Pierre. Pierre caught her gaze and the look in his eyes scared her. They were wide as if he knew something was wrong too…and that was odd because Pierre was the Lebeau child that least showed scared emotions.

"Ouchy ouchy ouchy OUCHY…" Everyone startled look at the young whiny voice.

"What is it dear?" Mystique asked Anna-Marie.

"Owy…mah back grand-mama…its poeky."

"Pokey?"

"It's like a sharp tingle…" Nate butted in, "Going up and…"

"Down like some kind of pin striking your spine…" Natalie finished her twins' sentence while looking into space.

Everyone then turned to the Lebeau twins.

"What's that does that mean?" Wanda asked and turned to Rogue for an answer but was shocked to see Rogue looking at her arms. She seemed to be shivering and many Goosebumps appeared on her skin as if they were on a frozen ice land.

"Remy…"

"Je sais…Remy can feel it," he answered in a whisper. Remy's red on black eyes looked outside through a window, he ignored the little hairs that were standing up in the back of his neck.

"Magneto…" Erik looked over to Rogue. "Can you make this hunk of metal go faster with your power?"

"Yes."

"Then what the hell are yah waiting for? Do it." Magneto looked at her strangely for a minute but then went a head and flew out of the jet to try and boost some speed.

"Rogue, what is it?" X-23 asked.

"Ah dunno…but ah know something is wrong…"

"Something like what?" Wanda asked. Rogue looked at her but didn't answer. She didn't know what to say or explain how she was feeling. There was just a sinking feeling in her stomach that was telling her something was wrong.

OoOoOoOo Dungeon OoOoOoOo

Nikki Sat quietly with her head in her arms. Etienne had been gone for a long time and she was staring to feel alone and a bit afraid. She was scared of what would happen to them…of what would happen to Etienne.

She started sniffing and held back tears, tears of sadness and despair. Her ears perked though when she heard footsteps fast approaching and soon the dark chamber she was in lit up with bright light from the outside. Her head snapped up to see who it was and her sapphire eyes met red on black…then everything around her went dark…

OoOoOoOo Nikki's Vision OoOoOoOo

"Etienne NO!" Rogue yelled and those were her last words as she fell onto the ground, her body covered in blood. All the adults fell…one by one until there were none of them left. Etienne looked around at the destruction surrounding him and smirked. A big rough hand rested on his shoulder as both watched Rogue's body start rising. Once she was up she looked up and her emerald eyes were now a pale blue.

"Welcome back…Cassandra Nova…"

OoOo Flash OoOo

Years later

"Ah'll Kill de S.O.B," a feminine voice stated. An auburn haired woman walked towards a building that seemed to be lit on fire.

"'Dile, you ain't think straight sweetheart." A hand grabbed on to hers and pulled her back.

"I'm not thinking straight? What the HELL are yah talking about Chris? That bastard killed our parents and a lot of our close friends. Brandon…Brain…Rachel…Victoria…they're all dead and it's HIS damn FAULT!"

Chris cupped Odile's face with his hands and looked deep into her emerald orbs. "That's true…he has done a lot of messed up things…but you havta remember that that bastard is your brother…would your mom want you to kill him?"

"Why not? He doesn't seem to have a problem with it…"

"Chill, don't do anything your gonna regret…don't be like him…" he told her and then and then bent down to kiss her soft lips. She responded but when they pulled apart she looked up at him detrimentally.

"Dat brother of mahine…is dead…"

OoOo Flash OoOo

"His defenses are down, this might be the best and only shot we have to take him down without getting the others involved," a black hair man stated.

"Oui…we should do it for our Mere's," Pierre answered nodding softly while looking at what they knew was Sinisters, Cassandra Nova and Etienne's base. The two best friends looked at each other, gave each other high five's and then ran blindly towards the building.

OoOo Flash OoOo

Fire rose above everyone's head and became a beautiful dragon of light. White bangs flew widely into the wind. Loud shzzzzz sounds were heard as fires all around were put out by strong sheets of water. Nathaniel Lebeau kept playing with his dragon of fire knowing that Nathalie was doing a great job taking care of the other fires with her water manipulation power. He was obviously wrong because soon afterwards her heard a very familiar scream.

"Nat? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he run towards her. "Nathalie what is it?" he asked again as he manipulated fire out of the way to reach her sooner. When he found her she was on the ground. Her white hair and auburn hair bang had dirt all over. She was crying while hitting the ground. She looked up to stare into eyes identical to hers, green on black.

"Nate…" she called softly to him making him walk over to her. He saw bodies on the floor and his eyes widened; he knew what had freaked her out…bad. Ben and Pierre…were dead.

OoOo Flash OoOo

"This is our last stand people! This is it…no more CRAP! We're going in there and finishing him off like we were suppose to the first day we had the chance…no more PITY! No more MERCY!" Emerald eyes burned brightly as the young woman spoke.

Odile looked at the younger girl proudly, Anna-Mari had inherited a lot more than her moms look, she had inherited that bitch personality, southern accent and that determination that made her a winner.

Anna levitated as she finished her speech, her wavy brown hair with that classic white bangs stood in a neat ponytail. Her eyes scanned through the crowd of mutants that were supporting her, a lot of them her friends, and also the only ones left willing to fight for their freedom. She looked around looking for her siblings; tears almost came to her eyes as she remembered Pierre. She was thankful that the rest of the were still alive, and she knew that Pierre would have wanted to be the first to go but it still pained her to think of him. Her eyes searched out for Nate and she found him with Dana Summers. He was whispering into her ear, Anna guesses he was telling her that everything would be ok in the end. Not far away from them was Nathalie with her own lover, Derek Alvers. She gave a bitter smile at things turned out to be, some of them were following in love with people they had known since they were children…only to feel like you can lose that person at any moment. She shook her head and cleared the thoughts out of her head as she remembered she was in front of a big crowd of mutants.

"So…are we READY?" she yelled out.

"YA!" many people answered. From where she was she saw Odile's hand in the air entwined with Chris's, the ring on her left hand shined brightly with the sun.

OoOo Flash OoOo

/zap/ Matthew Allerdyce moved his long sloppy black hair out of his eyes and turned to the side were his cousin had just teleported to.

"You ready?" Christina asked.

"Phff…I was born ready," Matt answered smirking as electricity sparkled from his eyes and fingertips.

"You talk big small fry, but can you back it up?" a new voice asked and both turned to see Alexandra walking towards them, metal objects flying around her at her will. Her eyes were cold; she looked a lot like her mother. Christina frowned at this, her sister had been one of the sweetest people ever but after their brothers deaths she had turned cold. In a way she felt responsible, even though everyone knew there was nothing she could have done about it.

"Can we stop talking and start walking?" Amelia Da Costa asked as she gently pushed Matt towards the hill that showed Sinisters latest base. From far away they could all hear Anna's voice. Trini laughed walking behind her, a smirk wide on her face.

"Nicely said," a new voice added and Nikki stepped out of the shadow of a tree. She looked down at the building below…dreading what would come.

"Whether we live or we die…lets remember what we're fighting for…Freedom…" as she Anna finished small figures were seen at the bottom of the hill. One of the figures was tall, with auburn hair and red on black eyes. The last thought in Anna's head was, 'It's about to end'.

OoOo Flash OoOo

Nikki sat alone…surrounded by fire and dribble…the fight was over and it had been chaotic. Silent tears rolled down her eyes to her cheek as she looked at the dead bodies of her family and friends.

"Nikki…" sapphire eyes looked up into red on black orbs.

"It's over mon amor…it's just yah and moi…" he eyes widened with fright and everything went dark but she heard him again…

"Nikki…"

OoOoOoOo End Vision OoOoOoOo

"Nikki…" Etienne said again walking towards her.

"STOP!" Nikki yelled as he was about to reach out and touch her hand.

"Don't touch me…" she whispered to him as she subconsciously hugged a wall and blinked back tears.

"Nikki?" Etienne asked again, he face one of shock at how fearful she was of him. He watched her sadly as he watched her sway back and forth while repeating, 'don't touch me' like a broken record.

"Would you like me to fix her?" Goblyn Queen asked walking towards the small girl.

"NO! Leave her alone," Etienne yelled making her back off.

"As you wish."

"Let's go…we have things to do," he stated after a while and started walking out of the small dark dungeon. Before leaving completely he gave her one last glimpse and as soon as the door was shut, Nikki Allerdyce let out a sob.

'You're not a hero' was remembered by both individuals as they parted ways.

OoOoOoOo Sinisters base OoOoOoOo

The X-Jet flew in the sky making a loud noise as it flew around in circles for a while. Madelyne ran out and looked up at the sky. She made a quick stroll into the building she was by and announced, "We have company!"

"Obviously," Infectia answered impatiently while giving Madame Masque some poisonous gasses for he guns.

"I'm glad, I've been wanting to pay them back for ruining our fun last time," Madam Masque commented in her Italian accent while loading her guns.

Goblyn Queen looked over at Vertigo and said, "You, bring the chosen child. He'll be with Sinister and get one of your lackeys check on the seer child."

Vertigo nodded and left but was a bit peeved at the fact she was being pushed around.

"Selene.."

"I know…" Black Queen interrupted Goblyn Queen and turned to her hellions. "Move out…the X-men will be excepting us so give them what they want…a fight. And do not let Emma influence you…remember what team you're on," as she finished they all went outside to hide for a sneak attack.

Selene, Madelyne, Infectia, Madame Masque and Yuriko came together for a brief movement.

"If we fail, Essex won't be pleased," Deathstrike stated.

"If we fail, Nathan won't be alive," Goblyn Queen re-phrased and they all went their own direction. Goblyn Queen went to get Etienne since it was obvious Vertigo didn't do her job.

OoOoOoOo X-men OoOoOoOo

Cyclops flew the X-jet around in a circle one last time after Goblyn Queen disappeared into the building.

"ShadowCat, Nightcrwaler, Sunspot, you guys know what to do." The nodded and soon found a way out of the X-jet. Kurt teleported, Kitty phased and Roberto jumped out. Sunspot landed on his feet since he had powered up on the way down. His skin was now black and invulnerable, he looked to his side when he heard a /bamf/ and smelled brimstone. Both him and Kurt looked up when they saw a shadow and that's when they realized Magneto had followed and floated down in front of them.

"And so we meet again X-men…and this time it will be our last," Deathstrike spoke first.

"Don't worry then, I'm sure the X-men will give you a proper funeral," Erik answered un-pashed by their threatening poses. The nasty boys all shot daggers at him and the other X-men got ready for an attack. Before anyone could take the first shot though the X-jet landed behind Magneto and his group. The door opened and the first two mutants that came off were Rogue and Remy and they were followed by everyone else.

Selene smiled a vile smile, "Rogue, so glad you could join us. Unfortunately i'm afraid to tell you your visit is in vain…for what you came for is already lost," as she finished the green demons come out with someone in between them. Remy squinted to recognize the person and his eyes become wide as he realized who it was.

"Bonjour mere…bonjour pere."

Rogues emerald eyes looked as if they wanted to pop out of their sockets and a small "Etienne" escaped her lips.

OoOoOoOo Dungeon OoOoOoOo

The room was dark and sapphire eyes with dried tears stared numbly into space. Everything was quiet…and the last thing that echoed through the darkness was…

"The end has come."

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Dun dun dun…and that's all. What do you guys think? Anyone mad at me? Lol. Well, I'm sure you all get the clue that the next chap IS the last. It's been a long road for this fic but it's time to end it. Well, what do u guys thiink the girls are planning? And now we know sini's plan, he's still trying to get Cassandra out again(think back to the fisrt part of the vision). Um, just let you guys know on a couple of things, early in the chap when Etienne say's he has his mother curse of a power, I'm not saying he has absorption powers but that his power is a curse too. Also the purpose of the vision is of course to give you a glimpse into the feature and to kinda tell you what the younger kids powers are going to be in the future. Here's a list to make it more clear :D

Nathaniel Lebeau- Fire Manipulation,  
Nathalie Lebeau- Water Manipulation  
Anna-Marie Lebeau- Flying  
Matthew Allerdyce- Electricity Manipulation  
Alexandra Maximoff - Magnetic manipulation (like mags)  
Christina Maximoff- Teleporting  
Derek Alvers- Earth Manipulation (like Lance)  
Amelia Da Costa- Solar beams that come out from eyes and hands  
Trini Crisp- Fireworks  
Dana- Telekinetic

Anyhoo, that's all folks. See you next time, Hope you liked and will review. Love ya lots - UHW ;D


End file.
